Rise of Seduction
by AmandaMarieJohnson333
Summary: Spike moves to Sunnydale and joins Buffy and her twin sis, Faith's group of friends. Buffy's dating Riley, but what happens when Spike realizes he wants Buffy? Lots of Spuffyness!
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

Buffy get up," Faith said to her twin sister Elizabeth.

"Hmm" Buffy said and turned away from Faith.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers, we're going to be late again. Get your ass out of bed" the sixteen-year-old brunette said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm up" Buffy said, turning to face Faith again.

"So, have fun last night?" Faith smiled as Buffy went over to her closet and got out a cute, but hot outfit to wear. a dark red leather skirt and a black spaghetti strapped tank top with her red leather jacket to match the skirt.

"Yeah… you know, same old same old" Buffy said.

"Right" Faith said still smiling. She also went to her closet and got out an outfit. A pair of black leather pants and a red halter-top to match. "I saw you and Riley all hot last night. Well, you were anyway, what's his deal?"

"Riley's…" Buffy said trying to put a label on her boyfriend.

"Boring?" Faith asked.

"No, he's just not into…"

"Having fun?" Faith offered again.

"Okay, we're done talking about Buffy. How was your night?" Buffy asked. Buffy and Faith were juniors in high school and pretty much ran it. Buffy's boyfriend, Riley was the exact opposite of Buffy. He was good and wholesome and Buffy was. . .well let's just say she didn't get kicked out her old school in L.A. for talking in class.

"Fine" Faith said. Both girls finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to find their mother and younger sister, Dawn sitting at the island in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey, girls, sleep well?" Joyce asked her twin daughters.

"Sure" Buffy said. The girls sat with their mom and Dawn and ate. Afterward they got ready to go.

"My turn to drive, B" Faith said and ran to the car their mother and father bought them. It was a 1998 convertible, which was red.

"No" Buffy said and rushed after her.

"Yes, it is! You drove to The Bronze last night, it's my turn" Faith said.

"Fine" Buffy said and handed over the keys. They always fought over who got to drive, which was pretty much the only thing they fought about.

"Come on, brat, let's go" Faith said to Dawn.

"Don't call me that" Dawn said and got into the back of the car. Dawn was ten and in fifth grade.

"Okay, girls, have a good day, and—" Joyce began, but all three of her daughters cut her off.

"Drive safe" the girls said in unison.

"Yes" Joyce said.

"Will do, mom" Faith said and she drove away. They dropped Dawn off at her school and then preceded to their own. Once there, they parked the car and went inside to find their friends.

"Yo" Faith said as they reached Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Tara, Oz and Riley.

"Hey" Willow greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, Buffy" Riley said.

"Hey" Buffy smiled and kissed him. Faith rolled her eyes at them. Riley was always so quiet and, as Faith put it (to herself), lame.

"You guys, Bronze tonight?" Xander said.

"Ooh, yeah, cause that's what we do every day what ends in 'y'" Tara joked.

"Of course we're Bronzing tonight" Faith said. "I'm gonna look hot."

"You always do" Buffy said, Faith smiled at her.

"You know, it's weird. You guys are twins, but you don't look any alike. I mean, Buffy has blonde hair, Faith has brown, Buffy's eyes are green, Faith's are brown, Buffy's 5' 3'' and Faith's 5'5''. The only thing you two have in common is that you're both badasses" Willow said.

"Well, I look like mom, and Faith looks like dad" Buffy told her.

"Who do you think Dawn looks like?" Faith asked.

"Um… I think she looks more like dad" Buffy said, suddenly the bell rang.

"Come on, we have to go to class" Faith said and took Xander and Willow's hands and led them away.

"We should go too" Cordelia said and she left with Tara and Oz. Buffy and Riley were left alone.

"Shouldn't you be in class too?" Riley asked. He was a senior and he had a free period.

"I should be" Buffy said and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Doesn't mean I'm going to follow the rules." She kissed him again.

"Maybe you should go" he said. She frowned and then kissed him again.

"Fine" she pouted and left.

"Dad I don't see why we have to move to this soddin' town" Spike complained to his father.

"William, I told you, it's going to be good for you to be in America. After the divorce, your mother and I decided it'd be best for you to get away from all the negative things in your life" Rupert Giles said to his son.

"Dad, for one, stop calling me William, I go by Spike, and two, do you blame me for the divorce?" Spike asked.

"Of course not, and I will not call you 'Spike'. You'll just have to deal with me calling you the name your mother and I gave you" Giles said.

"Fine, you'll have to deal with the fact that I hate coming here" Spike said as his father pulled up to the school.

"All right, have a good day, and don't get in trouble like in England, please" Giles said.

"Yeah, yeah" Spike said and got out of the car and walked into the school. He looked around and scoffed. This place was nothing like his school in England and he hated it already. He found the attendance office quickly, only because it was the first office past the entrance, and walked in.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yeah, Spi—I mean, William Giles" Spike said, rolling his eyes at his real name.

"Okay, one moment" she said and printed out Spike's schedule. "Here you are."

"Thanks" Spike said.

"Just sign in" she said and Spike did so. "Your first class is room 103. Downstairs and it's just past the steps."

"Okay, got it" Spike said and found his first class, thankfully without much trouble. "Hi, I'm William, this is supposed to be my class" Spike told the teacher.

"Oh, yes of course, hello" the teacher said.

"Hey" he said.

"Okay, William—" she began.

"Uh, call me Spike, please" Spike told her.

"Fine, Spike. Let me get your card" the teacher said and Spike followed her to her desk.

"Oh, my, god" another one of Buffy's friends, Hannah said, looking at Spike.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Look at that guy" Hannah said. Buffy looked over to Spike and just stared at him. She had never seen anyone quite like him before. He was so hot, with bleached blonde hair and dressed in all black.

"Ooh, de-lish" Hannah smiled.

"Yeah" Buffy said, unemotional.

"You don't think so?" Hannah asked.

"He's. . .mannish" Buffy said.

"Oh please, mannish? Come on, Buffy, a girl like you. You'd have to be dying to nail a guy like that" Hannah said.

"Okay, one, what do you mean a girl like me? And two, I'm not a slut, I don't sleep around" Buffy said defensively.

"Okay, sorry" Hannah said, giving up.

"Spike you can take a seat next to Buffy, Buffy raise your hand" the teacher said. Buffy's heart jumped a little, but she didn't know why. She slowly raised her hand and he came over and sat next to her.

"All right, I'll be back in a minute" the teacher said and left the room.

"Hey" Spike said to Buffy.

"Hi" Buffy said back.

"I'm Spike" he told her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Real name's William, but everyone calls me Spike."

"Sounds like there's a story behind that nickname" she told him with a small smile. He smiled back at her.

"Sorta" he said. "And you are?"

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Buffy" she told him as she stuck out her hand. He took it in his and kissed it.

"Nice to meet ya, luv" he told her and she blushed a little, which she never did. "So, I don't really… know my way around this dreadful place. Do you think you could show me around? Or do you know anyone who could?" Spike asked.

"I could do it. You could hang out with me and my sister and friends" Buffy said, thinking she sounded a little too eager.

"Sure" Spike said.

Soon the class was over and Buffy and Spike walked to the cafeteria to meet her friends and sister.

"Hey" Buffy said to Faith.

"Hey, B, who's your friend?" Faith asked, noticing Spike.

"Oh, this is Spike, Spike this is my twin sister, Faith" Buffy introduced them.

"Twin? You two don't look alike" Spike said.

"Fraternal" Buffy told him and he nodded.

"Oh, here comes the rest of the gang" Faith said. "Hey guys."

"Hey" Cordelia smiled. "Who's the hottie?" she whispered to Faith as Buffy talked to Spike.

"His name is Spike; I don't know anything else" Faith whispered back. "So, we still Bronzing tonight, B?"

"Hell yeah" Buffy said, turning her attention to the whole gang.

"Uh, what that?" Spike asked.

"Oh, The Bronze is the club we hang out at" Buffy told him.

"Cool?" Spike asked.

"Very" Buffy said.

"I'll be the judge of that" Spike smirked. Suddenly, Riley came up.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, Riley" Buffy said and kissed him. "Uh Ri, this is Spike. Spike, this is my boyfriend, Riley." Spike felt a little disappointed that his hot new friend had a boyfriend, but didn't let it show.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Riley said, a cheesy grin on his face as he stuck out his hand to Spike. Spike shook it quickly.

"Yeah, hey, mate" Spike said arrogantly. Buffy took Riley's hand.

"Come on, let's go. Spike, we'll see you tonight at The Bronze?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah" Spike said.

"Come on, Ri, let's go" Buffy said and pulled him away.

The end of the day came and it was soon eight o'clock. Eight o'clock on a Friday night only meant one thing to Buffy, Faith and their friends.

"Bronzing with the links, man this is the best thing to do" Faith said as she came out of the bathroom. She had just taken a shower.

"Yeah, but then again it's the only thing to do" Buffy said, getting out the outfit she intended to wear.

"Hey, what's up?" Faith asked.

"Nothing" Buffy said.

"B, I'm your sister, your twin sister, and I know you better than anyone. So, what's up?" Faith prodded.  
"Nothing, it's really nothing… it's just… Riley, he… he doesn't want to…" Buffy said.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked, putting on her red leather pants.

"I've been… ready for a while now. I've told him, and he… he just won't" Buffy said.

"You mean you haven't…?" Faith asked.

"No!" Buffy said.

"Right, so why do you think he's going all virgin Mary on you?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just not… good enough for him " Buffy said.

"Oh please, B. Come on, he's… maybe he's scared" Faith offered.

"Of what?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, try talking to him about it. I mean, maybe he just wants to wait for marriage or somethin" Faith said.

"I don't think it's that. I mean, if it was I wouldn't be wigging like this. H—he… just seemed like he wasn't interested. Like I was too bad for him or something. I mean, I love Riley and I just… I don't know" Buffy finally gave up on the subject.

"Okay, B, some sisterly advice: find a new guy. Like Spike for instance" Faith said, smirking when she saw her sister's eyes widen slightly.

"W—why would I want Spike?" Buffy asked and turned around. "Tie this." Faith went over to her and tied the black leather halter-top she was wearing. If there was one thing these sisters were known for, it was wearing leather—lots and lots of leather.

"Because I can tell you're hot for him, there" Faith said and finished tying the shirt.

"Thanks, and I'm not hot for him okay. I love Riley" Buffy told her and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's not about love, okay. It's about seduction, and you could use some of that right about now" Faith said. Buffy looked at Faith and then turned around and looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing a black leather skirt that was about two and a half inches below the knee and cut triangularly at the bottom and a black halter-top that was only closed in the back by a tie. Faith was wearing a pair of red leather pants and a black see through top with a white tank top underneath.

"We look pretty hot, huh?" Buffy said.

"Pst yeah" Faith said, and her and Buffy laughed. They put on their boots, which surprise, were also leather, and got their purses and went downstairs.

"Bye, mom" Buffy called as they headed out the door.

"Yeah, be back at one" Faith said. On the weekends their curfew was one and on school nights it was ten.

"Okay, have fun" Joyce called back from the kitchen. "And—"

"Be careful" both Buffy and Faith said together.

"Exactly" Joyce said.  
"Sure thing, see ya" Buffy said and they left.

Buffy and Faith arrived at the Bronze shortly after and found their friends.

"Hey" Buffy greeted them as they sat down.

"Hey, guys. Wow, you look amazing" Willow said.

"Thanks, Will, you too" Faith told her.

"Uh, where's—" Buffy began.

"Spike? He's over there" Faith smiled and pointed to the bleached blonde hottie talking to some people.

"Actually, I was gonna say Riley, but, maybe I should say hello. Tt would be polite; I mean we did invite him here" Buffy said.

"Mmm-hmm, go with that theory" Faith said. Buffy shoved Faith in the arm playfully before going over to where Spike stood.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, this place is…" Spike said, searching for the right word.

"Hip?" Buffy asked.

"Predictable, typical American teenage hangout" Spike said.

"Well, buster, you're not living in Australia or wherever it is that you—" Buffy began.

"England" Spike confirmed.

"Fine, you're not living there anymore. You're living in America, with American teenagers, you're going to have to contend with our customs and things if you want to survive here" Buffy told him.

'Okay, fine. I believe that when music comes on you dance. Some things are the same wherever you are. Do you want to dance?" Spike asked as a slow song came on, Buffy's favorite.

"Uh… sure" Buffy said.

"Let's go then" he said and stuck out his hand and she took it and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. She was kind of uneasy dancing with him like this, partly because she didn't know him that well and partly because she was afraid Riley would be jealous. She stayed at a safe distance at first, but as they began to dance, she moved closer to him, really not noticing it. Before she knew it, she had her head on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. He held her close as they glided along the dance floor.

"Wow, look at them" Willow said as they stared at Buffy and Spike in awe.

"She never listens to me, I told her she had a thing for him" Faith said.

"Well, just because she's dancing with him doesn't necessarily mean that she—" Tara started.

"Yes it does" the rest of the gang said.

"Yes it does" Tara acknowledged. The song ended and Buffy looked into Spike's eyes. He did have beautiful eyes. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"I—I should look for Riley" she said and walked away. He smiled after her.

He decided. "She's going to be mine."

Buffy walked back over to the crowd waiting for her and receive many looks. "What?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what'? Come on, B, we all saw you out there with the leather clad hottie, dancing away" Faith said, making a swaying motion to indicate dancing. Buffy pushed her playfully.

"Stop that, it was nothing. He asked me to dance and I did, no big" Buffy said and walked away.

"Yeah, no big" Faith said, skeptically to the rest of the gang. She looked toward the direction Spike was. "Welcome to Sunnydale" she said.


	2. Returning the Feeling?

**Okay, guys. If you know me from my other profile (that I can't remember the login info for) then you'll recognize this story. This is one of my faves that I've written so I wanted to bring it over to my new profile & update it! Please r/r as always!**

Spike flipped through the pictures of an old Sunnydale High yearbook. He was looking for Buffy's picture. He sat in the library wondering if she was wondering about him. The way she danced with him the other night had to mean something, right? Finally, he came to her picture. She looked so…hot.

"Hey, Spike" he heard Buffy say and quickly shut the book and looked at her.

"H—hey" he said.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked as she sat next to him. He looked at her, she wasn't wearing leather today. She was wearing a light blue frilly skirt that was sequined with blue shiny beads. She had on a white tank top with a blue jean jacket over that with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was curled and left down and she had on pink shimmery eye shadow and shimmery lip gloss.

'Uh… just…" Spike tried to make an excuse. He didn't want her to think he was a stalker or a weirdo or something.

'Oh, the yearbook, let me see" she said and took the yearbook from him and turned to her picture, Faith's was right after hers. "God, I looked awful that day didn't I?"

 _No you looked amazing_ , he thought to himself. He couldn't believe he had a crush on her and he hadn't even known her for forty-eight hours. 'Um… no, you looked great" he said.

"Well, thank you, even though I know you're just being sweet. Not that I mind though" Buffy said, smiling at him.

"Uh… hey don't you have a boyfriend or something? Where was he the other night?" Spike asked, secretly hoping he'd fallen off the edge of a mountain or something.

"Oh, I asked. He said that he had too much homework" Buffy said, Spike scoffed. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… you know, if I had a girlfriend as hot as you I'd never let her out of my sight" Spike said. Buffy smiled at that.

"He's just not into—" Buffy began to explain.

"Having fun?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's what my sister said too, you sure you two aren't the twins?" Buffy smiled.

"So, how long have you two been going out? You and Roger I mean?" Spike asked, intentionally saying the wrong name.

"Riley" Buffy corrected. "A year and a half. My family moved here from L.A., well my mom, Faith, our little sister, Dawn and me anyway, after my parents got divorced when I was in the eighth grade. Then I started dating Parker. He seemed sweet, he acted sweet, but he wasn't. He dumped me for someone who would sleep with him" Buffy explained.

"Oh, so you haven't…?" Spike asked.

"No, god why does everyone think I'm some kind of slut?" Buffy asked, a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you luv" Spike said, feeling like a complete idiot for asking the question.

"It's okay" Buffy told him. "Anyway…god you don't care do you? Why am I telling you all this?" Buffy chuckled.

"No, go on" Spike said, wanting to know anything and everything about her.

"Okay" Buffy said and sighed before continuing. "I was devastated. I thought I loved him, it was at the beginning of my freshman year. Parker and I had been going out for a year. After that I thought I'd never get over it, then I met Angel."

"Angel? What kinda poncy name is that?" Spike chuckled.

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Angel and I didn't last long. We went out for about six months and then his family moved across the country so we broke up. I met Riley a couple months after that. People say that we don't fit together, but I just… I like that he's sweet. I don't want to get hurt again" Buffy told him.

"So, are you just dating him because you feel safe with him?" Spike asked.

"No, not exactly. I guess, at first that's why I started dating him, but now I love him. I do, I just… yes, I guess a part of me wants to keep that safeness, but I'm not using him or anything" Buffy said. "Anyway, enough about me, what's your story?"

"What makes you think I have a story, pet?" Spike asked.

"Everyone has a story" Buffy said. Spike sighed. He wondered if he should share his life story with her? She did with him.

"Okay" he said. "Well, I moved here because my parents got divorced."

"You too, huh? It sucks doesn't it?" Buffy asked, mainly rhetorically.

"I guess, but in some ways it's better" Spike said.

"They don't fight anymore" Buffy said.

"You can get some sleep knowing that no doors will be slamming or glasses will be breaking" Spike added.

"Everything's just…" Buffy trailed off.

"Better" Spike and Buffy said at the same time. They both smiled.

"I guess we have something in common, luv" Spike told her.

"I guess we do" Buffy agreed. "So, what about you? Have any exes you regret dating?"

"A couple, Drusilla for one" Spike said.

"Drusilla? What kind of name is that?" Buffy chuckled.

"I thought I loved her, did actually, she just…" Spike trailed off, thinking of the right words.

"Just what?" Buffy asked.

"Was off her bleeding rocker" Spike said. Buffy smiled. He looked at her. She was beautiful. The way she smiled at him, she was like an angel. He got lost in her eyes. She had beautiful green eyes, with little specks of gold. He just stared at her. She soon got a weird look on her face.

"What?" she asked, afraid that she had something in her teeth or something.

"Uh, nothing, sorry. I just zoned out there for a moment. Look, Buffy, I was wondering—" he began, but Riley came up, interrupting him.

"Hey, Buffy" he said with that holier than thou smile that Spike quickly grew to hate.

"Riley, hey" Buffy said and kissed him. _Sodding wanker_ , Spike thought. "You remember Spike right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Hey" Riley said.

"Hey mate" Spike said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Buffy, tonight, do you want to do something?" Riley asked. _Say no, please say no_ , Spike thought.

"Sure" Buffy said. "Like what?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you" Riley smiled. Spike rolled his eyes. God this bloke was a real pansy.

"Okay, pick me up at seven" Buffy said and got up and kissed him on the cheek. "All right I have to go, see ya Spike, bye Riley."

"See ya" Spike said.

"Bye" Riley said and Buffy walked away. Riley stood there for a second uncomfortably before "excusing" himself and leaving.

Spike sighed. God, he hated that guy. He didn't even know him and he hated him. Partly because he was so boring, but mostly because he had Buffy. He sighed and got up. He put the book back and left the library. He wished he had a friend he could talk to about his feelings for Buffy. He certainly couldn't tell any of the guys she hung out with. They were her friends, not his. He began walking down the hall and then stopped when he saw a flyer for a band that read:

 _New band member needed. Must have singing and/or guitar abilities. Must have the look also. We are a rock band. If you think this is for you meet us at the gym at 3:00._

A band, maybe that would get Buffy to notice him. He took the flyer off the wall and folded it and put it in his pocket. He would go to the auditions this afternoon and hopefully make the cut.

Three o'clock came quickly and Spike walked to the gym. He had been in a small band when he was in England called _Blackheart_. This band, _Dingoes Ate my Baby_ , seemed less metal, and more punk rock. Spike didn't mind the change though, he actually preferred punk rock to metal. He waited until it was his turn. He auditioned and then waited for the four guys, Devon, Oz, Xander and Tommy, to review. He came a little late so he didn't see the people who came before him. He just hoped that they weren't as good as he was.

"Okay, we have picked two people to be in the band, we need another guitarist and a singer. So, for the singing part we have chosen… Spike Giles" Devon said. Spike tried not to show much emotion. He didn't want them to think he was a dork. He just nodded thankfully and smiled a bit.

"And for the guitar part we have chosen… Riley Finn" Xander said. Spike's eyes widened. _What? When did he try out?!_ Spike thought.

"Thanks to the rest who tried out, better luck next time" Oz said. Spike and Riley went up to the stage.

"Hey, Ri, man, I didn't know you had such a talent for the guitar" Devon said.

"Well, I really didn't have an interest in it before, but I thought it would be fun. And I thought Buffy would like it" Riley said.

"Spike, welcome to the band, man" Oz said.

"Thanks" Spike said. He looked at Riley and as usual he had that holier than thou smile on his face. Spike cringed when he saw that smile.

"We'll start practicing tomorrow at five o'clock okay, fellows" Tommy said.

"Cool" Riley said, trying to sound band-ish, but, only sounded like a wanker in Spike's opinion.

"Fine" Spike said, casually and walked away.

Spike went home after the band audition and there was a car in the driveway that he didn't recognize. He went inside and there sitting with his dad was Buffy, Faith, their mom and their sister.

"William, oh good you're home. I trust you know Buffy and Faith?" Giles said to his son.

"Uh, yeah, hey" Spike said.

"Hi" Buffy smiled.

"Uh, this is Joyce Summers and Faith and Buffy's younger sister, Dawn. Ladies, this is my son, William, but he insists people call him Spike" Giles introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both" Spike said.

"Come, sit, chat" Giles said. Spike went over and sat next to Buffy on the love seat. Faith was sitting in the laz-e-boy chair, and Giles, Joyce and Dawn were on the couch. "So, Joyce, you were telling us why you moved to Sunnydale."

Joyce began talking, but Spike didn't hear. He was leaned back in the love seat and he had his head cocked just enough so that he could look at Buffy without her noticing he was staring at her. He would hear bits and pieces of the conversation, his father telling them stories of England. It became too much for him sitting next to Buffy that he excused himself and went to his room in the basement. He turned his stereo up so that he didn't hear anything that was going on upstairs. Soon after, he heard the door open and someone come downstairs. He turned down his music and looked towards the stairs to find Buffy coming into view.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, luv. What brings you down here?" Spike asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Just wondering why you skipped out so suddenly. Is something wrong? You don't mind us stopping by do you?" She asked, coming closer.

"Not at all, pet. Just don't like the boring small talk is all. My pop tells the same bloody stories to everyone, they get old after a while" Spike said and puffed on the cigarette.

"Yeah, same with my mom. I think that before you have kids they give you this manual that tells you: A) how to embarrass you children as much as possible, and B) how to tell the most boring stories that no one cares about but you" Buffy said. Spike chuckled. "You know, those things will kill you, plus they turn your teeth a really gross yellow color."

"Hmm, is that right" he smirked, puffed it one more time and put it out in the ashtray. "There, better?"

"Much" she smiled. "I hear that you made the band, that's great."

"Yeah, I guess. Your honey made it too you know" Spike told her.

"Yeah I know" Buffy said, unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she sat on his bed, her back against the wall and his against the headboard.

"I don't' know" she sighed. "It just seems like… Riley's only doing this to impress me, this isn't him. H—he doesn't like this sort of thing, being the band type. He'd rather—"

"Write a thousand page essays and suck up to the teach?" Spike asked. Buffy looked at him.

"No, he just… he's safe" Buffy said.

"Yeah, you've said that. If I share my opinion, you promise not to get mad?" Spike asked.

"Sure" Buffy said.

"You two don't fit together, you should be with someone like—" he began, but was interrupted by Faith coming down the stairs.

"Hey, is there a party going on down here I don't know about?" she asked.

"Nope, Spike and I are just—" Buffy began.

"Talking" Spike said.

"O-kay" Faith said. "Well, mom, Dawn and I are leaving. You want to come with or…"

"Oh yeah, I have to go home and change. Riley and I are going out tonight" Buffy said and got up. "It was nice talking to you, and congrats on the band."

"Thanks" Spike said, disappointed they had been interrupted. He had almost gotten the nerve to tell her he liked her, but the nerve was lost now.

"See ya, Spike" Faith said and she wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulder and they walked up the stairs.

After arriving home, Buffy went upstairs to change. She put on a long black dress that was strapless. She curled her hair and put on her makeup and Riley came to pick her up, promptly at seven.

"Hey, you look nice" Riley said.

"Thanks" Buffy said. He opened the car door for her and she got in. He took her to a very nice restaurant. One that he could never afford. They talked, they danced, and he took her home, kissing her goodnight on the cheek. She walked inside the house and her mother and Dawn were already asleep, but knowingly Faith wasn't.

"Hey, B, have fun?" Faith asked when Buffy walked into their room. She was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap, surfing the internet.

"Yeah, it was nice" Buffy said and undressed and got into her pajamas and crawled into her own bed.

"So, what did you guys do?" Faith asked, closing her laptop and turning to her sister, propping herself up on her elbow.

"We ate and danced, that's about it. It was nice" Buffy repeated, turning off her lamp and closing her eyes.

"Buffy" Faith said. This surprised Buffy. Faith rarely called her that. Not unless she was talking about her, or she was concerned.

"What?" Buffy asked, opening her eyes to look at her sister.

"Are you okay? You seem disappointed, did you think that tonight would be the night?" Faith asked.

"No" Buffy tried to cover, but her sister knew her all too well and she sighed. "Yeah, kind of. I shouldn't have thought that though. When Riley makes up his mind about something, it's made up."

"Why do you want him so bad? I mean, you could have pretty much any guy you wanted" Faith asked.

"I don't just want sex, Faith. I want someone to want me, someone who loves me, someone who I love. I just wish Riley found me desirable" Buffy said.

"I'm sure he does, he just… wants to wait" Faith said, trying to sound comforting, but, in her opinion, her sister should have dumped him long ago.

"Maybe, but I don't. I'm ready, and I just…" Buffy hesitated. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, all right? I'm tired, I want to go to bed."

"Okay, see you in the morning" Faith said and turned off her lamp and they went to sleep.

Spike stirred in his sleep; he was dreaming. He rolled over once, and then again.

*Spike's dream*

"Spike… I want you, please" Buffy begged and he kissed her furiously. She backed up towards his bed and he was surprised at her actions. "Take me, Spike. I need you. I need to feel you inside me" He pulled her top over her head and she did the same to his. She laid on the bed waiting for him to ravage her. He pulled her pants and underwear off and his came off quickly after.

"I want you too, Buffy" he said. He captured her mouth in another fiery kiss and she let a low moan escape from her moth and into his. Just as he was about to devour her completely, he woke.

*End of Spike's dream*

"Oh, bloody hell" he groaned, wanting to fall back to sleep. Wanting to see how it ended. Wanting her.

Buffy was dreaming also. A smile came over her as she curled up in bed, hugging one her of pillows.

"Mmm" she said in her sleep. Someone was kissing her. Kissing her with love, with tenderness.

*Buffy's dream*

The man, whom she didn't see, lifted her up to his height. He captured her lips so lovingly. After the kiss ended, he planted her back on the ground. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. she wanted him.

"Who are you? Riley?" she asked. She wanted so desperately to see his face. It had to be Riley. Who else could it be?

"Not Riley, luv" a deep English accent came from the shadows. Buffy gasped at the sound of the familiar voice. Suddenly, she awoke form her slumber.

*End of Buffy's dream*

"Oh my god… Spike?" Buffy whispered. Did she actually have a romantic dream about him? She hardly knew him and she was in love with someone else. She was in love with Riley. She sighed and laid back down, feelings of confusion and anxiety filling her soul as she slowly drifted back to sleep.


	3. I Hope you Dance

Buffy walked into the school, really unaware of where she was going. She was so tired. She had gotten pretty much zero sleep the night before. After the dream she had, she didn't want to be around Spike. She loved Riley and she felt guilty for having a dream about another man. She had told Faith that she wanted to walk to school. She just had to think – alone. Once she entered the school, she was met by all of her friends, including Spike and Riley.

"Hey, B, you okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, I just needed some time alone to think that's all" Buffy said and hugged Riley.

"You sure?" Riley asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Buffy said.

"Uh, Buffy, I wanted to ask you something. I absolutely suck at this retro dance/show dance thing we're doing in gym, not to mention all other kinds of dancing. Can you help me? You seem to be pretty good at it?" Spike asked.

"Uh… F—Faith's good too" Buffy said nervously.

"Not as good as you, sis. I told him to ask you" Faith said and Buffy glared at her, knowing exactly what her sister was up to.

"Oh… uh…" Buffy said, thinking about it.

"Well, what do you say? If you don't want to…" Spike told her, trailing off, afraid she'd say no.

"Um… sure" Buffy finally agreed. Spike smiled.

"Cool, say tonight" Spike asked.

"Okay" Buffy said and took Faith's hand. "See you guys later." She pulled Faith away from the rest of the gang so she could kill her in private.

"What's up?" Faith asked innocently.

"Are you crazy?!" Buffy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked, playing dumb. She knew very well what her sister was talking about, but tried to play it off.

"You volunteered me? What is the matter with you?" Buffy asked.

"What do you mean? You just said you didn't mind, and what's wrong with teaching him to dance?" Faith asked.

"I… nothing" Buffy gave up, not wanting Faith to know the real reason she was apprehensive.

"No, what's up? Remember, I know you better than anyone, I know when you're lying" Faith told her, crossing her arms over her chest. Buffy sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Okay, but you cannot tell anyone, and I mean no one, what I'm about to tell you. Not mom, not Dawn, not the gang, especially not Riley or Spike" Buffy said.

"Okay, agreed, what is it?" Faith asked.

"I had a dream last night, a—about Spike" Buffy said. Faith's lips curled into a smirk.

"What kind of a dream?" she smiled.

"A… a romantic sort of one" Buffy said. Faith's smile became bigger.

"So you are hot for him" she stated happily.

"No! No, it's just… I don't know why I had that dream, but I love Riley, okay, I do not have any feelings for Spike what so ever" Buffy said. She secretly wondered if she was trying to convince Faith or herself.

"Okay… so what was it about?" Faith asked.

"What? I'm not going to tell you what it was about" Buffy said, her face turning red.

"Oh come on, B. I'm your sister, your twin sister, please?" Faith begged.

"Look, nothing really happened. We just kissed… a lot" Buffy said.

"I think you two would make a great couple, you know" Faith told her and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Stop it. We are not going to get together. I love—" Buffy began.

"You love Riley, I know. That's starting to become your theme song. Look, Riley's a nice guy, but… he's not your type" Faith said and walked away. Buffy frowned. Why was everyone so damned determine to break her and Riley up?

"Okay" Buffy said. She was in Spike's room and it was their first lesson. "Where should we start?"

"Slow dancing or fast?" Spike asked.

"You already know how to slow dance" Buffy told him.

"No I don't" Spike said.

"Spike, we danced together, remember? The first night you came here, we danced, and to a slow song. You did fine" Buffy reminded him.

"I got lucky. I was concentrating on my feet the whole time. I felt so stupid" Spike said and looked down, feeling self-conscious.

"Yeah, well I didn't notice. I thought you were a pro" Buffy said sweetly and looked in his eyes and caught herself. "Um… okay, if you want to do the slow dancing first that's fine. It's your call."

"So, do you want me to pay you for these lessons or something?" Spike asked.

"No, pay how?" Buffy asked.

"Money, or…" he trailed off. _We could make out and do other things_ , he thought. "Um… I don't know."

"You don't have to pay me" Buffy said. "I'm happy to do it."

"Then why do you seem so irritated and tense?" Spike asked.

"I—I'm not" Buffy said. "Let's start, uh you got a stereo?"

"Yeah, over there, you pick the tune" Spike said. Buffy went over to his stereo and looked through his CDs. There were many bands, Metallica, AC/DC.

"The Sex Pistols?" Buffy asked, arching her eyebrow.

"What, we could dance to that. It would be kind of naughty but—" Spike said and Buffy put her hand up to cut him off, knowing where he was going.

"Uh, no" Buffy said. "Hey, I've never heard of… Blackheart, what's that?"

"Oh that's my band, well it was" Spike said.

"You were in a band before? I didn't know that" Buffy said and put the CD in the stereo.

"H—hey, what are you doing?" Spike asked nervously.

"I want to hear it. Maybe we could dance to this" Buffy said. "You don't have any slow music" Buffy said.

"All that stuff's Nancy boy music" Spike told her and she chuckled.

"No worries, I have that music. I want to hear this" Buffy said and pressed play.

" _When you feel like your life is turning into nothing and you just want to feel something, all you got to do is, cause a little pain. Get rid of the torment that's been binding you. Cause a little pain, all you have to do is close your eyes and wish_ —" Spike's voice came loud from the stereo and after a while he turned it off.

"We can't dance to this" he told her.

"You have a great voice" Buffy smiled sweetly at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, sexy" she said.

 _Sexy, did she just call me sexy?_ Spike thought to himself.

 _Sexy, did I just say that?_ Buffy thought.

"Uh, thanks" Spike said.

"U—um, I have some CDs. Uh, hold on" Buffy said and pulled out her CD case. She also had Metallica and AC/DC, but she had some girly music too, like Cher and Celine Deon. "Okay, pick." He looked at the girly CDs and smirked.

"Uh, wouldn't know… Celine Deon from… Faith Hill, pet. You pick" he said as he looked over her CDs.

"Okay, we'll start with faster dancing, Cher" she said and put the CD in the stereo and pressed play. "All right, come here." He obeyed and went over to her.

YOU'RE STRUTTIN' INTO TOWN LIKE YOUR SLINGIN' A GUN, JUST A SMALL TOWN DUDE WITH A BIG CITY ATTITUDE, HONEY ARE YOU LOOKIN' FOR SOME TROUBLE TONIGHT? WELL ALL RIGHT,

As the song began to play, Buffy began to sway to the music. She had both hands over her head and her hips were moving along rhythmically. She moved closer to him and he felt both nervous and embarrassed. She paused the song, seeing his hesitation.

"Come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just you and me, and I'm not going to make fun of you. Now, all you have to remember is rhythm. You hear the beat of the song and move to it, watch" she said and pressed play again.

YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BAD DRIVIN' WOMAN FOLK WILD, SHOOT 'EM ALL DOWN WITH A FLASH OF YOUR PEARLY SMILE, HONEY BUT YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH TONIGHT, OH THAT'S RIGHT

She moved closer to Spike and he joined in. Suddenly, he felt very comfortable with her.

YOU THINK YOU'LL KNOCK ME OFF ME FEET,

TILL I'M FLAT ON THE FLOOR,

TILL MY HEART IS CRYING INDIAN AND I'M BEGGIN' FOR MORE,

SO COME ON BABY, COME ON BABY,

COME ON BABY SHOW ME WHAT THAT LOADED GUN IS FOR

He was getting the grip of the whole dancing thing and they were doing very well. Buffy got caught up in the moment and so did he. They were practically groping all over each other.

IF YOU CAN GIVE IT, THEN I CAN TAKE IT,

'CAUSE IF THIS HEART IS GONNA BREAK,

IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO BREAK IT,

I KNOW TONIGHT,

SOMEBODY'S GONNA WIN THE FIGHT,

SO IF YOU'RE SO TOUGH,

COME ON AND PROVE IT,

YOUR HEART IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT,

AND YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA LOSE IT,

TONIGHT YOU'RE GONNA GO DOWN IN FLAMES, JUST LIKE JESSE JAMES

They were both breathing heavily at this point, both because of the dancing and the heat of the moment. Suddenly, Buffy realized what was happening as they leaned in to kiss each other.

"U—um, I—I think that's enough for today" Buffy said. _Did I just almost kiss him!?_ she screamed in her head.

"Oh, okay" he said, disappointed that she was leaving and that she stopped the kiss. Buffy turned off the stereo and got her bag.

"Uh, I—I'll see you tomorrow at school" she said and quickly left, leaving her CDs behind.

Buffy arrived home, panicked a bit. She couldn't believe she almost kissed Spike.

"Hey, honey, have fun?" her mom asked when she entered the house.

"What? Uh, oh, um, no—yes—no, uh… it was okay" Buffy said and rushed upstairs.

"What's her deal?" Dawn asked.

"No clue" Joyce chuckled. Buffy ran into her and Faith's room and slammed the door, leaning against it once she was in.

"Hey, B, have fun?" Faith asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? It was fine" Buffy said and got her things for her shower.

"Did something happen over there? Did you two…?" Faith asked.

"No! Oh god, no! Why would you think that?" Buffy asked defensively.

"Don't sound so grossed out, B, he's hot" Faith said.

"I know—I mean… shut up" Buffy said and left the room. Faith looked oddly at her sister. After Buffy took her shower she came into the room, dressed in her Winnie the Pooh pajamas and got into bed.

"B, what's wrong with you?" Faith asked.

"Nothing, why?" Buffy asked.

"Well, you're going to bed and it's only eight o'clock" Faith said. "You're like allergic to going to bed early. What's wrong, are you sick? Mad at Spike? Mad at me? What?"

"Okay, but you can't—" Buffy began.

"Tell anyone, I know. Now tell me" Faith said.

"Okay, well, you know that I was teaching Spike to dance, which he's really good at actually. Anyway, we had the music going and… I almost, we almost… kissed" Buffy said. Faith's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Oh my god, that's awesome!" Faith said happily.

"No it isn't. I'm with Riley, I feel awful" Buffy said, burying her head in her pillows.

"Honey, look, I wouldn't think it was a good thing if I didn't think it would be good for you. You deserve someone who can make you happy. In every aspect of the word, both mentally and physically" Faith told her.

"Okay, Faith, stop. Why do you want Spike and I to get together so badly? Do you want Riley or something?" Buffy asked, a little annoyed. Faith scoffed.

"Oh yeah, god I want him so bad. Yep, he's the one for me" Faith said sarcastically. "No, I just want you to be happy that's all."

"I am, so drop it" Buffy said.

"Okay, fine, but I'm telling you, you two would be great together" Faith said.

"Did you know Spike was in a band?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, he got into Dingoes, I know" Faith said.

"No, not Dingoes, he had a band in England. It was called Blackheart" Buffy told her.

"Blackheart? Sounds like my kind of band" Faith said.

"He has a great voice," Buffy said.

"Hmm, well, Dingoes are performing at the Bronze next Friday night, I can see for myself. And, maybe you and Spike could do some of the dances you taught him" Faith smirked.

"I don't think so," Buffy said.

"Well, he's your friend, and he's in the band. If he asks you to dance it would be rude to say no" Faith said and smiled and Buffy turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight, matchmaker" Buffy said and rolled over and went to sleep.

Spike was sitting in his room thinking about the almost kiss between him and Buffy. God, how he wished she hadn't stopped him. He was breaking her down, though, he could feel it. All he had to do was get a little closer and he would have her. Just a couple more "dance" lessons and she would be his. He looked through the CDs she had left. He would take them to her tomorrow. Maybe her preacher boyfriend would get jealous and get mad at her. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt her; it was just that he wanted her so badly. He wanted to be with her. He picked up a pen and began to write. He was writing a song for her and he would sing it Friday night at the Bronze. He entitled it: _To Be by Your Side_.


	4. Let Me Have You

Spike walked into the school and over to the gang. Buffy was standing next to Riley and Faith was talking to Tara and Willow. He went over to Buffy.  
"Hey" he said.

"H—hi, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, um, you left your CDs in my room last night" he said. As he suspected Riley got an expression of jealousy on his face and Spike held back a smirk.

"Y—you were in his room?" Riley asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was teaching him to dance and… thanks, for bringing them" Buffy said and took the CDs, putting them in her backpack.

"Uh, can we schedule another lesson? Say… Saturday?" Spike asked.

"Um…" Buffy said and looked at Riley, then back at Spike. "Uh, s—sure, Saturday" she finally said.

"Thanks, this really helps" Spike said and walked away, Faith following.

"Spike" she called and he stopped.

"Yeah?" he asked as turned around.

"Can I ask you a question?" Faith asked.

"I guess" he said.

"Do you like my sister?" Faith asked. This question caught him off guard.

"Uh, no, I mean as a friend, sure, she's great" Spike lied. He didn't want Buffy's twin sister to know about his feelings, fearing she would just spill his secret to Buffy.

"But not as anything else?" Faith asked.

"No. Why? Does she like me?" Spike asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No, I mean I… can you keep a secret?" Faith whispered.

"Sure" Spike nodded.

"She won't admit it, even to me, but I think B's got a crush on you. She's just way too adamant about denying it and talking about how she's with Riley. I know her, and I know when she likes someone… I think she likes you" Faith told him. It was all he could do not to jump up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Really? Interesting" was all Spike could say.

"You can't tell Buffy I told you, she'd kick my ass" Faith warned and he nodded again.

"No problem" he told her.

"Cool" Faith said and walked away. Spike smiled. Buffy liked him? This was great. He would ware her down. All he had to do was just… He trailed off as she came over to him.

"Hey" she said plainly.

"Hey, luv" he said back, holding back the huge smile that wanted to come across his face.

"What were you and Faith talking about?" Buffy asked. His throat closed up. He wasn't a good liar.

"U—um…" he swallowed. "W—we were just talking, you know."

"About what? Me—"

"No" he answered quickly, cutting off her sentence.

"You answered a little too quickly" Buffy said.

"Well that's because I know the answer. We weren't, we were talking about, uh… the weather" Spike said, cringing at the lame lie that came out of his mouth. He really wasn't good at this.

"The weather?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you know, whether it's going to rain or not. A—and also about the band, m—my band, you know" he said, trying not to make eye contact.

"Uh-huh… well, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be over at 2 o'clock on Saturday, is that cool?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, anytime's fine" Spike said, scratching the back of his head and looking, as if he was looking for someone.

"Okay, well… see ya, whenever" she said and backed away a few steps before turning and leaving. Spike sighed with relief. He didn't know if she believed him, but at least he didn't have to lie to her anymore. He walked to the gym. It was time for his first band practice with the guys.

"Spike, you're here, good. All right, um at the Bronze we're going to alternate, you and Devon, both of you are going to sing" Oz said.

"That's fine with me. Actually, I wrote a song. Do you think we could work that in there?" Spike asked.

"Uh, sure, let's see it" Devon said. Spike handed him the paper. He looked at it and nodded. "Cool, sounds good."

"Let me see" Tommy said and took the paper. He read it. "Yo, man, is this for any specific girl? 'Cause, dude, I'm tellin' ya, chicks really dig the band thing. You could really win her over." Spike thought about that. He had to win Buffy. He was determined to. He had to have her. He craved her, wanted her. "So?"

"Huh?" Spike asked. "Oh, no, it's not for anyone specifically."

"Hey I could write a song too, for Buffy" Riley said. _Bloody hell, you ponce. Go away_ , Spike thought.

"Well, you write it and get the right beat, and we'll see how it goes" Xander said.

"Cool" Riley said, too enthusiastically.

"All right, let's practice" Xander said.

After practice Spike went home. They practiced the song that he had written and said that it was good. They were going to play it at the Bronze on Friday. He was a little nervous about playing it for her, but he wanted to. He didn't think that she would really know that it was for her, that is unless he told her. He sat in his room reading over the lyrics. They were filled with, not really love, but… desire. He didn't actually get to bed until two in the morning. The next day he walked into the school, very tired. He wanted to stay in bed. Just didn't want to be around people today, well except for her. When he walked into the school, Faith immediately came up to him.

"Hey, punk" she said in a friendly tone with a smile.

"Hey, Faith, what's up" he said.

"Nothing, just wondering if you changed your mind any about B" Faith said. Spike sighed.

"Look, Faith, I think that it's great that you love your sister so much, but let her fight her own battles and what not. If she likes me so much, let her tell me herself" Spike said.

"That's just the thing, she won't admit that she likes you" Faith said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well, then how do you know that she does?" Spike asked.

"Because I know B that's how. I've known her our whole lives. I know when she gets a crush on someone. Like this one time when we were in the fifth grade, Buffy had this crush on this guy named Hampton Lucas and I knew, because when I asked her about it she was all 'Uh! No I don't, leave me alone' she gets all defensive and stuff. She definitely has a thing for you, bro, I'm telling you" Faith said. "You're not interested in her?"

"No, I'm sorry" Spike lied. Faith frowned.

"Well I guess I can't make you, unless I can" Faith smiled, Spike shook his head no. "Fine, just don't tell her I told you all of this, she'd hate me forever."

"Sure thing, pet" Spike said. "I have to go, late for Chem. class."

"See ya, oh and can't wait for the performance at the Bronze" Faith said.

Yeah, you do know that pansy boy has a spot in the band too" Spike said.

"Who? Riley?" Faith asked.

"Yeah" Spike confirmed.

"Yeah, it's not him, he's just doing it to impress B, which didn't work by the way. She's actually kind of upset" Faith said.

"Upset? Really? Why?" Spike asked intriguingly.

"Because she knows that he just did it to impress her. I mean, she thinks it's sweet, but she's mad that he trying to be, you know, not himself… You don't like him do you?" Faith asked.

"Not really, am I that obvious?" Spike asked.

"Well calling him a pansy boy didn't hide it much" Faith chuckled.

"I don't know, it's just the whole, holier than thou attitude thing. He's mixing the bad boy image in with that, those to just do not mix" Spike said.

"Well, it works fine for you, the bad boy thing I mean" Faith said.

"Well I don't act like the forth wise man that's why. I'm unruly and I act that way," Spike said.

"Fine, but…" Faith said, but trailed off when Buffy walked passed. Buffy gave both Spike and Faith a weird look and walked away with Riley. "Think about it." Faith finished her sentence and walked away. Spike smirked and walked away also. He walked to his class and sat in his seat, not really thinking about anything but Buffy. He had to win her over. He had to come up with a plan.

Saturday came very slowly for Spike and very quickly for Buffy. She really didn't want to be there. She was afraid that something would happen. No, it wouldn't, she loved Riley, and nothing was ever going to happen with her and Spike. She walked up the brick steps to the big Victorian house. She looked the house over. She had always wanted to live in a house like this, ever since she was little. She used the big knocker to knock on the door and Giles answered.

"Oh, Buffy what a surprise" he said.

"Hi Mr.—I mean, Giles" Buffy smiled. He had asked her to call him Giles. He didn't like the mister part.

"Are you here to see William?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's here right?" Buffy asked. She was surprised at how hopeful her voice sounded.

"Yes, yes, he's in his room, playing that dreadful music he likes so much. I tell you, that it is not music. It's just meaningless sounds coming out of a horribly large machine" Giles said. Buffy smiled. "Come in please." Buffy stepped in and looked around. "You can go ahead downstairs." She opened the basement door and walked downstairs to Spike's room.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, luv, glad you could make it" Spike said and turned off his stereo.

"No, leave it on, I like your band" Buffy said and Spike turned the stereo back on, but turned it way down. "I heard that you got a solo for Friday, that's great."

"Yeah, I guess. Little nervous though" Spike told her.

"What? Why? You have a great voice" Buffy assured him.

Spike shrugged. "Well, it's just that, the song I'm singing, it's for a specific person, and I don't know if she's going to like it" Spike said.

"Oh, she's going to love it" Buffy said and sat on Spike's bed.

"I hope so" Spike smiled at her.

"Okay, so, should we start with slow dancing today?" Buffy asked.

"Sure" Spike agreed. Buffy took her CD case out of her bag and began to take a CD out, but Spike stopped her. "No, wait, I have a song." He went over to his entertainment stand where his stereo was and got his CD case and took out a CD.

"What's this?" Buffy asked as Spike put it in and pressed play.

"I did a solo act when I was in England. A slow song. I just wanted to see how my voice sounded when I was acting all lovey-dovey" Spike said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, well let's hear it" Buffy said. Spike turned to track seven and the song began to play.

"When things don't seem to go as planned, and you think that you're being dealt all the wrong hand just listen to your heart… and let it tell you what to do. When it seems that everyone wants to get you down and the thing you wear most is a frown just make sure to remember… you're there to be you. Nothing in this world matters if it doesn't make sense to you… you have to make your own decisions, don't let them be chosen for you. I can give you the previews, but not the ending, you have to listen to the message I am sending. Just be yourself… and I'll love you" Spike's voice came from the stereo like a song from heaven. Buffy smiled as she felt her heart melt. This was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She looked at Spike who looked somewhat embarrassed.

"This song is… it's beautiful" Buffy said quietly to him.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone I wrote this song. Bloody hell, I don't want to be known as a wanker" Spike said. Buffy looked at him and smiled.

"No one is going to think that you're a wanker, whatever that is, just because you wrote a song for someone you love" she said. "If it was written for me I'd love it."

He looked at her suddenly, wanting to tell her that the song he had written for Friday night was for her. That he wanted her, but he refrained. He didn't know how she'd react to that. She moved closer to him and he remained still.

"Come on, let's start" she said, and backtracked to the stereo. She pressed the back button and the song began to play again and she came back over to him and took his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah" he said. She moved closer to him and they began dancing. He closed his eyes, he was loving this. He loved being close to her. He heard a slight relaxing moan come from her lips and he smirked. Did she actually moan when she was with him?

Buffy's eyes were closed. She was really enjoying this. He was so warm, so sweet. He was so… _Oh my god_ , she thought. She backed up a little. She had forgotten that she was in the room. She had forgotten that she was anywhere. She looked at him. His eyes were so… so… beautiful. She leaned up, and before she knew it, her lips were on his.


	5. Hopefulness in Indecision

**Wow, right? I hope this story gets as much love as it did on my other profile. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please r/r!**

Buffy's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. She hesitated to pull away at first and then did. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Uh… wow" he was all he could say.

"Um… I didn't… I didn't mean to do that" Buffy said.

"Huh?" Spike asked, confused.

"Look… maybe I should go" Buffy said and turned to leave, but Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her into another kiss, their tongues meeting each other. A slight moan escaped from Buffy's mouth and then she gasped and pulled away. "No, w—we can't do this. We're not doing this; I have a boyfriend."

"And?" Spike asked, moving closer. Desire was in the air and both of them could sense it.

"And I'm not going to cheat on him, I'm leaving" Buffy said sternly and started to walk away again.

"Wait" he called after her and she turned back around.

"What?"

"Don't go… what about the lesson?" he asked.

"I think that you're a fine dancer, you don't need a lesson" Buffy told him.

"What? Are you afraid that you can't stand the seduction if you're with me?" he asked, smirking.

"Of course I can. I just… have to go" Buffy said.

"You scheduled this, why would you make plans twenty-five minutes later?" he asked.

"I…. damn it, what are you playing at? Huh? What are you doing? Why are you so determined to keep me here? Do you think that I'm going to sleep with you or something?" she asked, getting really irritated.

"Which question do you want me to answer first, luv?" he joked in a grave tone.

"Spike, I'm serious. What is this? D—do you have feelings for me or something?" Buffy asked. By this time the love song had ended and a much more brutal song was on. Spike went over and turned it off.

"Get over yourself, princess. Just because you're hot doesn't mean that every guy on the planet is going to go all bonkers over you" Spike said. "And besides, you're the one who kissed me remember?"

"That was… I didn't… " Buffy tried to explain.

"I know, it was impulse, you didn't mean it" Spike said sarcastically.

"It wasn't impulse, it just… it just happened, okay? And it won't happen again, I'm leaving" she said and walked up the stairs. He frowned for a moment and then smirked a little. She actually kissed him. SHE kissed HIM. He went over to his bed and plopped down. He was wearing her down. Soon she would be his.

Buffy walked into her house, stunned of her behavior. Both of kissing Spike and being rude about it afterward. He was right, she did kiss HIM, not the other way around. Nevertheless, why had she done it? Why had she kissed him? She loved Riley, or at least she thought she did. She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge and got out a soda and sat at the island.

"Hey, Buffy" Dawn said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Dawnie, where is everybody?" Buffy asked.

"Mom and Faith went to the store to get her a dress for homecoming" Dawn told her.

"Oh that's right she doesn't have a dress yet. Okay, wait she left you here alone?" Buffy asked, realizing that her mother never left the ten-year-old by herself in the house.

"No" Dawn said.

"Then who's watching you?" Buffy asked. Suddenly Riley came into the kitchen.

"Okay, Dawn I found the cards so we can— oh hey, Buffy. I didn't know you were home" Riley said.

"Hey" Buffy smiled and went over to him and kissed him. "I didn't know you were here either." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You guys aren't gonna like start making out now are you?" she whined.

"No" Buffy said. "Actually, I have stuff to do so I'll be upstairs. You two have fun with whatever you're doing." She went upstairs and shut and locked her bedroom door and took out her cell phone and called Willow.

"Hello?" Willow answered.

"Hey, Will. Look, I have to talk to you, are you doing anything right now?" Buffy asked.

"No, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"Look, just… I'll be over there in like ten minutes, okay" Buffy said.

"Sure, but why can't you tell me over the phone?" Willow asked.

"Cuz I can't, bye" Buffy said quickly and hung up the phone and went back downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dawn asked as Buffy put on her jacket and grabbed her car keys off the rack.

"Um… just to Willow's, to talk and stuff. See ya" Buffy said and left. She drove to Willow's in a hurry and knocked on the door and Willow answered.

"Hey, Buffy. What's goin on?" Willow asked when she opened the door.

"Hey" Buffy said and came in. "Let's go up to your room and talk." They went to Willow's room and shut the door.

"Buff, what's wrong?" Willow asked as Buffy plopped down on her bed.

"I kissed Spike" Buffy blurted. Willow sat, almost fell, on her bed next to Buffy.

"What! Wow, is he a good kisser?" Willow asked.

"Amazing… I mean, Will! That's not the point. I feel so terrible, I cheated on Riley. I'm… I'm a horrible person" Buffy said, frowning and burying her head in one of the pillows on Willow's bed. Willow put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No you're not. You can't help who you want" Willow told her.

"No, I do not want him. It's just… I don't know" Buffy groaned and sat up, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Buff, you can tell me, do you like him?" Willow asked. Buffy thought for a long moment and sighed.

"I think I do" Buffy admitted. "I mean, he just… he hits me you know? He touches this part of me that… Riley just can't."

"It's okay, sweetie. I mean, it's normal to have these feelings. He has so much more in common with you than Riley does" Willow said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Buffy said.

"Okay, sure, what do you want to talk about?" Willow asked.

"I don't know… I should go" Buffy said. "Thanks for the talk, though."

"Anytime" Willow said. Buffy kissed her on the cheek.

"Talk to you tomorrow" Buffy said.

"Kay, see ya" Willow said and Buffy left.

Buffy arrived home and Riley had left and, to Buffy's surprise, she was relieved he was gone. Her mother's car was in the driveway so she knew that she and Faith had returned from dress shopping.

"Hi honey, have fun at Willow's?" Joyce asked as Buffy came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we just talked. Faith's home right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs" Joyce told her.

"Thanks, mom" Buffy said and ran upstairs. She had to talk to her best friend. She told Faith everything, she couldn't keep this a secret. She had to tell her sister.

"Hey, B, look at this. Is this the kick dress or what?" Faith said as she held up a red silk dress. It was full length and had spaghetti straps.

"It's pretty" Buffy said.

"I need your help; I haven't decided who I want to I want to go with. It's between Mike, Gregg or David… Hey, maybe I'll ask Spike" Faith said.

"Why? No you can't" Buffy said, a little too defensively. "I—I mean, uh… you like him? Why?"

"He's hot, duh!" Faith said and hung the dress back up in her closet. "Wait, do you have a problem with me asking him out?"

"What? No of course not. You want to ask him out, go ahead. You two do whatever you want. I have my boyfriend" Buffy said.

"Okay, maybe I will, maybe I won't. I haven't decided" Faith said.

"Your call" Buffy said.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Faith asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, why would I mind. I have a boyfriend; I have a date to the dance. Go right ahead" Buffy said and changed into her pajamas.

"All right, if you say so" Faith said. Buffy decided she couldn't tell her now. She just kept it to herself.

The next morning, Spike woke up early. He wanted to go see Buffy. Since it was Sunday and there was no school, he would have to go over to her house, and he hoped that Riley wasn't there. He got dressed and drove his old Desoto over to her house.

"Morning sunshine" Joyce said as Buffy came down the stairs into the kitchen, sleepy-eyed.

"Yeah, yeah" Buffy mumbled and sat at the island and poured some cereal. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Buffy, get that, please" Joyce said. Buffy sighed and walked into the living room and answered the door to find Spike.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"To talk" he said and pulled her outside. She shut the door behind her.

"About what?" she asked, pulling her arm out of Spike's grasp.

"You bloody well know what about" he said.

"Spike, the kiss, it didn't happen okay. If you tell anyone I'll—" she began.

"Oh what, like you didn't tell Faith" he said.

"I didn't—" she started to say again.

"Well, Buffy, she's your twin sister, your best friend. Why wouldn't you tell her?" Spike said.

"I didn't, I told Willow—I mean I—"

'Ah, so you did tell someone. Why can't I?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Spike, stop it okay? It will not happen again, ever" she said. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, I guess so" he told her and she turned to walk back in the house. "So" he began again, stopping her. She turned back around to face him. "Do you have a date for the dance?"

"Yes, Riley. You know, my boyfriend" Buffy told him. "Do you?"

"No, not yet. I hope I'll find someone" he said. She kind of felt bad for him.

"Why don't you ask my sister? Faith not Dawn" Buffy joked.

"I can't, I mean we're not… I mean, I don't feel that way about her" he said.

"Well you don't have to have feelings for someone to go to a dance with them, you could go as friends" Buffy told him and he shrugged.

"Maybe… actually, there is someone I'd like to go with, but I know she wouldn't want to go with me" he said.

"Well who is it? I'm sure if you'd ask her she'd say yes" Buffy said, changing her voice from annoyance to sweetness.

"No, I'm not gonna ask her" Spike said.

"Well you'll never know until you do" she said. "It's getting cold, I'm gonna go inside" she said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya" Spike said and she went inside. She walked back into the kitchen and ran into Faith.

"Oh, sorry" Buffy said.

"Hey, B, you okay? Who was at the door?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, just Spike" Buffy said.

"Why didn't you invite him in?" Faith asked.

"Uh, b—because he had to… um, go… somewhere… else" Buffy said, speaking the last three words slowly.

"Where? Why did he stop by?" Faith prodded.

"Uh, just to… ask if I could… um…. do another lesson with him" Buffy lied.

"Oh. You know, I decided that I want to go with Gregg" Faith said.

"Oh, not—not Spike? You're not going to ask him?" Buffy asked, feeling a little more relieved than she would have liked.

"No, I don't know, he just… he's hot, but I just don't feel that way about him" Faith said.

"Ah" Buffy said. "Well, whatever you want."

The next day, Buffy and Faith went to school and met their friends, Spike included. He was becoming a regular part of the group.

"Hey, guys" Faith said.

"Hey, Faith, Buffy what's happenin'?" Xander asked.

"Nothin' much man" Faith said.

"So, homecoming's this weekend, you guys exited?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome. Are you and Will goin together?" Buffy asked Tara.

"Yep" Tara smiled. They had been spending a lot of time together recently and everyone knew they were becoming an item.

"Oh, that's cool, so everyone got a date?" Faith asked.

"Uh, actually, Buffy I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we talk in private?" Riley asked.

"Sure" Buffy said and she and Riley walked away from the group. "What's up?"

"I can't go to the dance with you" Riley said and Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and disappointment.

"What? What do you mean? Why?" Buffy asked.

"I'm going out of town this weekend, my grandmother's sick" Riley said.

"Oh, uh…" Buffy said, not really knowing what to say. She was very disappointed, but didn't want to sound bitchy when his grandmother was sick.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I—it's okay" she said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to go" he said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah" Buffy said quietly and he walked off. Buffy went back over to the gang.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Faith asked.

"He can't go to homecoming" Buffy said sadly and sat down at the table everyone was gathered around.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Faith said, putting her arm around her.

"Me too" Buffy sighed, laying her head on Faith's shoulder. "I guess I won't go."

"No, B, you have to. You can find another date" Faith told her.

"I can't do that to Riley" Buffy said. "And besides, what am I gonna do? Put an ad in the paper under _Losers Who Need Dates_?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well you're the one who told me that you don't have to be dating someone to go with them, who here doesn't have a date?" Faith asked the group.

"I don't" Spike spoke up.

"Faith, look this just makes me even more pathetic okay" Buffy said embarrassed.

"We could go… if you wanted" Spike told Buffy, trying to hide his hopefulness.

"I don't know…" Buffy said.

"I mean just as friends" Spike said reluctantly.

"I guess it would be fun" Buffy finally said.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at eight" Spike told her and she nodded.

"Fine" Buffy told him with a small smile.

After school Buffy went home. She didn't know if it was a good idea, going to the dance with Spike. They had already kissed. Now, a romantic dance, formal clothing, slow dancing. But nothing was going to happen.

Spike arrived home and went downstairs. He couldn't believe that we was going to the dance with Buffy. A romantic dance, formal clothing, slow dancing. Something was definitely going to happen.


	6. One Hell of a Night

Buffy and Faith were getting ready for the homecoming dance. Faith was on homecoming court and it was being circulated that Buffy might win homecoming queen, but it was uncertain.

"Okay, so how do I look?" Faith asked as she came into her and Buffy's room. She had on her dress with a pair of red high heeled sandals. Her hair was down and curled.

"You look beautiful" Buffy smiled. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a light pink satin dress that was full length and strapless. On her feet were silver high heeled sandals to match and her hair straightened and her bangs were put up in a poof with bobby pins. "What about me?"

"Awesome, Spike's a lucky guy" Faith smirked.

"Stop that, Spike and I are just going as friends, that's all" Buffy said.

"Whatever you say, sis" Faith said. They got their shawls, Faith's dark red and black and Buffy's see-through, shimmery material. They also grabbed bags and went downstairs. Faith, Gregg, Spike, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Tara, Devon and his current girlfriend were all getting a limo together.

"Oh, girls, you look absolutely wonderful. Here, let me get a picture" Joyce said, pulling out her digital camera.

"Okay, but just one" Buffy said.

"Oh come on. I'm your mother, this is a right of mine" Joyce said and snapped a couple shots.

"Hey can I take a picture with you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, Dawnie" Faith said. Dawn went over and stood between Buffy and Faith and Joyce took a couple more pictures, some of them making silly faces. Then she had Dawn take some of her with Buffy and Faith, and then with them separately. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be the guys" Buffy said and opened the door and there stood Spike in a tux. "Wow" Buffy breathed. She didn't expect him to look so sexy.

"What? Didn't expect to see me in a tux, pet?" he smirked. "It doesn't look good I know."

"Don't be silly, you look great" Buffy smiled.

"So you do, luv. Actually, amazing's a better word to describe how you look tonight" he said and she blushed a little.

"I want to get a couple pictures of you and Spike, sweetie" Joyce told Buffy and she reluctantly agreed. Spike was happy to hold her close as Joyce snapped a few shots of them.

"All right, you ready, B, let's go" Faith said and they got in the limo and left.

The limo picked up the rest of the gang and then took them to the Bronze where the dance was being held. Once at the dance, they all got a table and sat together.

"This is awesome, look at all the people here" Willow smiled, looking around. The Bronze had been transformed and looked totally different than it usually did.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Buffy said.

"Buff, I know that you're going to win prom queen" Xander told her.

"I don't know" Buffy said skeptical.

"Sure you will, you're beautiful" Spike said. Buffy smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as he stuck out his hand to her. She took it in hers.

"Okay" she said and he led her out onto the dance floor. The rest of the gang followed them. Buffy and Spike began to dance slowly as a song came on. "Hey, you guys are performing here tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah" he said. "I didn't know the gig at The Bronze was for the Homecoming dance."

"Well is the girl here, you know the one that you wrote the song for?" Buffy asked, looking around at the crowd.

"Uh… yeah" he said.

"Well, why didn't you ask her to the dance?" Buffy asked.

"Uh…" he trailed off and the principal came on the microphone.

"Okay guys, for a special treat we have our own band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, performing here, let's give them a hand, huh" he said and everyone, including Buffy clapped. Spike went up with the rest of the guys, except Riley since he wasn't there, and Spike was happy about that. At least he could sing this song and Riley wouldn't intervene.

"Hey guys, welcome to the homecoming dance!" Devon said in a loud and excited voice and everyone cheered and clapped. "All right, first the newest member of our band, Spike Giles, is going to sing, so let's show him some love." Everyone clapped for him and he stepped up the front microphone.

"Hey, let's do this" he said and the music began to play. "I see you every day, the shadows of the world just seem to fade away when you look at me. There's a secret, I've been meaning to tell you, but there's always someone interfering, and now, here's my chance, to tell you how I really feel, I've never felt this way, you can make life feel so real. I want to tell you, that you're sexy, that I want you, but how do I find the words? Well, here's my chance, to tell you now, I don't know what I'm gonna do, I don't know how, but I have to let you know. Can't hold this in no more, please tell me that you feel the same, I want to know…" Spike finished the song after two more verses and choruses and everyone clapped and cheered. Buffy smiled at the song.

"All right, we're going to take a short break so, see ya later" Devon said and Spike came off the stage and went over to Buffy, who handed him a drink to sooth his throat and voice.

"Thanks" he said, taking the drink and taking a sip.

"That was great" she told him.

"I'm glad you liked it" he smiled.

"Tell me, who is the girl?" Buffy asked.

"No, I can't" Spike said.

"Spike—" Buffy began.

"Uh, let's dance" he said, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor again. They danced for another fifteen minutes and then the principal came back on stage. 

"Okay guys, the moment's here, the announcement of the homecoming king and queen" he said. "For homecoming court, seniors are, Sheila Connor and Hilary Duesenberg. For juniors, Faith Summers and Cordelia Chase. For sophomores, Hannah Banks and Tiffany Rice, and for Freshmen, Alexia Blanco and Skyla Rose" everyone clapped for them as they took their roses and walked back off stage. "Now, for homecoming king. It is…William 'Spike' Giles" the principal said and Spike smiled and went up on stage. A girl put a crown on his head. "And for your queen, it will be… Elizabeth Summers" he said. Buffy's heart jumped as she went on stage and the girl put a crown on her head and gave her some pink roses. "And of course as tradition we will have the dance."

A slow song came on and Spike took Buffy's hand and led her onto the dance floor. They began to dance slowly. Buffy put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, not really noticing that she was doing so. She breathed in with relaxation and smiled. It was like they were the only ones in the room. As the song ended she looked up at him and he smirked at her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful" she said quietly and smiled.

"Wish you were here with the old boyfriend though don't you?" he asked.

"I'm happy being here with you" she said sweetly. As he was about to lean down and kiss her the gang came up to them.

"Hey, congratulations to both of you" Willow said.

"Yeah, thanks" Spike said, a little annoyed they were interrupted.

"Congrats to you and Cordy" Buffy told Faith.

"Thanks, you too" Faith told her with a smile.

The dance ended at 10:30pm and they all got in the limo. First Willow was dropped off, then Xander, then Cordelia, then Oz, then Devon, then Tara, then Gregg and then it came to Buffy and Faith's house.

"Uh, you go ahead Faith, I want to show Buffy something at my place, I'll bring her home later" Spike said.

"Oh, uh, B?" Faith said, confirming. 

"Uh, yeah, it's okay" Buffy said. Faith nodded and got out of the limo and the driver took Spike and Buffy to his house. Giles was already in bed. Spike and Buffy went down into his room. "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Uh, well… this" he said and got out a box. "Stupid git I am, I forgot to give it to you. Doesn't mean much now but, I wanted you to have it." Buffy opened the box and there was a pink corsage.

"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you" Buffy smiled.

"You're welcome" he smiled back. She put the corsage down on the table and he went over to his stereo and put on some music really low. "Dance with me?"

"Now, why?" she asked.

"Don't know, those lessons, I like showing off" he said. She shook her head at him and stuck out her hand and he took it.

"You're very peculiar" she smiled

"Yeah well, I know" he said. They danced for a while and then she looked up at him.

"Thank you for tonight. I really didn't want to go alone" she said.

"No problem, luv, was happy to do it" he told her.

"Still, I wish that you could have gone with the person you wanted" Buffy said.

"Little secret pet" he said, and then lowered his voice to a whisper and whispered in her ear. "I did."

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"You're the one I really wanted to go with, that song… it was for you" he said. She looked at him for a second with a really serious look on her face and then leaned up and kissed him. The kiss started off slow, but grew intense. She moaned into his mouth and then broke away. He looked at her disappointed, but she surprised him. She kissed him again as she pulled him towards his bed.

"Whoa, luv. A—are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I know you haven't—" She put her index finger up to his lips to stop his words and then pulled him into another kiss.

"I want you" she whispered to him, as if to seal the deal. He lifted her up to his height, kissing her again as they fell together on his bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and he worked on hers, never leaving her mouth.


	7. Give In

Spike was holding her. The smile glued to his lips wouldn't go away. He looked at over at her and she was asleep, so beautiful and peaceful in his arms. He didn't want to move, didn't want to wake her, but he got up anyway and went and took a shower. After he was finished, he came back downstairs with a towel around his waist and she opened her eyes. she looked around her and then sat up quickly.

"Hey, pet" he said with a smirk. She looked at him and then looked away.

"Hey" she said quietly, looking around for her clothing.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes. One, it's morning and I'm not home, and two… we shouldn't have done this" Buffy said getting up.

"Oh no?" he asked stubbornly. She looked at him sternly and he removed the towel from his waist so he could get dressed. She looked away. "There's nothing here you haven't seen before, luv."

"Don't, you know that… this…I don't know why…" she tried to explain. He sighed with frustration as she put on her clothes. He put on a pair of boxers and black jeans and walked over to her.

"What are you saying? That you regret it?" he asked.

"Yes" she said and then saw the hurt look on his face and changed her tone. "I mean… it was… amazing, but it isn't right. I should have never…"

"Right" he said and went over and put on a shirt. "Let's just… I don't know, forget I guess" he said and then looked over at her. "I can't."

"I can't either. Not forget, but it can't happen again. I cheated on Riley" Buffy said guiltily.

"Look… what we did last night, it… it meant so much to me. I don't know if it meant a lot to you, but it did to me. I just wanted you to know that" Spike said. Buffy smiled at him.

"Thank you." With that she walked out.

Buffy went home quickly. She didn't know how much trouble she was in with her mother, but she just wanted to get home. She walked in the house quietly incase no one was up yet, and, much to Buffy's relief, no one was. She tiptoed into her and Faith's bedroom and shut the door behind her quietly.

"There you are" Faith said, which startled Buffy and she quickly turned around to face her sister.

"Faith, w—what are you doing up?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe the question should be where the hell have you been all night?" Faith asked.

"Mom, oh god, I'm in so much—" Buffy began.

"No you're not, I covered for you" Faith told her.

"You did? Thank you" Buffy said gratefully.

"Now, tell me where you were" Faith said.

"I can't" Buffy said.

"Oh, yes you can, B, I'm not just your sister, I'm your best friend. Plus, I covered for you. So tell me, were you with Spike?" Faith asked.

"Yes" Buffy said. "I… we… I slept with him."

"Oh my god, are you serious? How was it?" Faith asked, completely and happily shocked.

"Faith, that's not the point, it shouldn't have happened" Buffy said, going over and flopping on Faith's bed, laying on her belly and burying her head in one of the pillows.

"Well, was it good?" Faith asked. Buffy looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"Mind-blowing" Buffy said and Faith smiled back at her. "God I feel so… so bad. I mean, how could I have cheated on Riley?"

"Forget about Riley. Look, sweetie, I love you and you deserve someone that will make you happy, and that's Spike. Come on, you have to know that" Faith said.

"I… no" B1uffy said and Faith sighed.

"Whatever you say, sis, but I know you better than that" Faith said. 

"I'm going to take a shower" Buffy said and went into the bathroom. She took her shower and went and laid down. She couldn't stop thinking about Spike and what they did.

Spike was thinking of Buffy also. He couldn't stop smiling. He never imagined that they would sleep together. It was so amazing. He got up and went to the phone and dialed Buffy's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, luv" he smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked, he could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Is that any way to treat the fella you fu—" he began.

"Don't even say it" she warned.

"Look, I need to see you" he told her.

"No, I'm not comin over there" she said. "I have a date with Riley."

"Oh, so what? You use him for the good image and use me strictly for sex, is that it?" he asked, though, he had to admit he had the better deal.

"No, we're not doing it again, ever" she said.

"Buffy…" he tried.

"Look, I have to go okay? See ya later" she said quickly and hung up the phone. Spike sighed when he heard the click of the phone and the dial tone right after. Frustrated, he hung up his end too, grimacing. How could she just shut him out like that after what they did? After all, she was the one who initiated it in the first place. And now she was pretending like nothing happened?

"So, B, who was that?" Faith asked.

"Spike" Buffy said.

"What'd he want?" Faith asked.

"Nothing" Buffy said.

"Well, obviously it's something, you're all upset now" Faith told her.

"He just… he's making more out of our little indiscretion than it is" Buffy said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you're not making enough out of it. I mean, it isn't like it was just a kiss, you slept with him" Faith reminded her.

"I know, but it was… it should have never happened" Buffy said.

"Well, it did" Faith said and Buffy glared at her. "Are you going to tell Riley?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Buffy asked.

"Because you did cheat on him, so…" Faith said.

"No, if he knew he'd break up with me" Buffy told her.

"Well, you have Spike" Faith told her.

"No I don't" Buffy said with frustration.

"Okay, but I still say you're in denial" Faith said.

"I am not in denial, and this conversation is over" Buffy said and walked downstairs, Faith following, Joyce was now up and sitting at the island with the paper and a cup of coffee.

"Morning, girls. Buffy, do you feel better?" Joyce asked.

"Uh… better?" Buffy asked, looking at Faith with confusion.

"Yeah, remember, B? You were feeling sick last night" Faith told her, giving her their 'I told mom a story to cover for your ass so don't screw it up' look.

"Oh, oh right. Uh, yeah, I'm feeling better, a lot better" Buffy said.

"Good, well, I have to go to work. See you girls later. Watch your sister" Joyce told them and left. Buffy sighed with relief once their mother was gone.

"Thanks for the cover" Buffy said.

"No problem" Faith told her and went into the living room, plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Um…. I'm going to go out for a while, you'll watch Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, where ya going?" Faith questioned.

"To talk to Spike. I want to make sure that he's not gonna tell anyone about what we did" Buffy told her, putting on her jacked and grabbing the keys off the key rack.

"Okay, see ya later. Good luck" Faith said.

"Thanks, bye" Buffy said and left. She drove over to Spike's house, realizing she was feeling really nervous. She didn't really know why she was so nervous and it bothered her. If she really didn't feel anything for him and what they did was a one-time mistake that would never happen again, why was she so apprehensive to have a conversation with him? One she parked in the driveway, she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Spike answered a few moments later and smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey, luv, what brings you over here?" he asked.

"We have to talk" Buffy told him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" he said and let her in.

"Is your dad home?" Buffy asked, looking around.

"In his study. Why?" he asked her.

"Let's go down to your room" Buffy told him, taking him by the arm and leading him to the basement stairs.

"Plannin on takin advantage of me, Goldilocks?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, of course not. I just wanna talk in private" Buffy told him, moving ahead of him down the stairs. He rolled his eyes at her apparent lack of humor at the moment and followed her down to his room.

"I was joking, luv. Not that I'd stop you if…"

"I don't" she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. He went over and sat on his bed, leaning against his headboard with his arms behind his head.

"What's up then?"

"You can't tell anyone what happened last night. Not anyone" Buffy said.

"And why not?" he asked stubbornly.

"Becau—damn it, are you trying to punish me or something?" she asked, getting angry.

"No, just don't know why you're so determined to make yourself believe that nothing happened last night" he told her matter-of-factly.

"I acknowledge that something happened last night—"

"More than something, pet. We had sex, which, if I remember clearly, you initiated" Spike reminded her and she sighed.

"Okay, I know that, but I…" she trailed off when he came closer.

"You want me" he whispered.

"No, no I don't" she said back. He came right up to her, so that they're lips were inches apart.

"Then stop me" he told her, kissing her hard on the lips. She went to push him away, but stopped as his tongue crept into her mouth. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her as their tongues mingled. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, looking in her eyes. Her eyes glistened with desire and her cheeks were flushed.

"Give in" he whispered. She looked at him for a moment and then pulled him into another fiery kiss. He lifted her up and carried her over to his bed, laying her on the pillows. He crawled over to her and she pulled him on top of her, putting her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. She let a moan escape from her mouth and in to his. He broke the kiss again, suddenly realizing they needed to breathe.

"Tell me you want me" she told him and he smirked at her.

"I always want you" he whispered, burying his face in her neck. She giggled a little and then gasped as he found her spot, kissing and sucking on the place where her ear meets her earlobe. Closing her eyes, she squeezed his biceps as he continued kissing her neck. After a minute or so he stopped to look at her. She smirked at him and he returned the smirk and moved his hands to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans. She arched her back so he could take them off and he did. Once her pants were off he moved back up to her, crashing his lips on hers again.


	8. Fluke or Fancy?

"Buffy, luv, wake up" Spike whispered to Buffy as he stroked her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, which he was grateful for.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey" he smiled at her. "What was it you were saying about not wanting to do it anymore?"

"Shut up" she said playfully and turned away from him to look at the clock. It was four hours after she arrived at his house. "I should…go" she said and got up to get dressed. He got up as well and went over to her.

"You're not gonna start avoiding me again, are you?" he asked.

"No, I just…" she tried to explain.

"Look, luv, if you need time to make a decision, I understand. But, I think that you should. I mean, me, or…" Spike said.

"Riley."

"I hope that wasn't your answer" Spike told her.

"Time, I need time" she said as she put on her clothes.

"Okay, that I can grant" he said and she gathered her jacket, purse and keys.

"Um, I should go. I guess I'll see you…tomorrow" she said and left before he could kiss her.

Buffy arrived home, and Riley's car was in the driveway. Her heart jumped at the sight of the car and she walked inside and to find him sitting on the couch talking to Dawn and Faith. She walked into the living room and he stood up.

"Hey, Buffy" he smiled and kissed her.

"H—hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were going out, remember?" Riley reminded her.

"Right, right, out. Uh, okay, just give me a little time to change" Buffy said and went upstairs, Faith followed.

"Hey, B, what did you and Spike talk about?" Faith asked. 

"Uh, just…stuff" Buffy said, getting out the outfit she wanted to wear; a light brown, Swede skirt with a slit up the left side, a light blue halter-top and her brown, calf-length boots. She got dressed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Come on, B, you have to give me something other than, 'stuff'. Did you have sex with him again?" Faith asked.

"No, no we definitely didn't do that" Buffy lied. She didn't have time for that conversation at the moment, Riley was waiting for her downstairs.

"Oh, okay so…" Faith prodded, trying to get more information.

"Look, Fai, Riley's waiting. I have to go" Buffy told her and went downstairs, Faith following. "Okay, I'm ready."

"You look nice" he said. Buffy frowned a bit at that. The only word he ever used to compliment her was _nice_. He never told her she looked beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, not even pretty, just nice.

"Thanks" she said and they left.

Riley took Buffy to the movies to see an old cowboy flick, which wasn't that interesting, except to him. She sat there trying not to look bored while his eyes were glued to the screen. Afterwards, he took her for pizza, then home.

"I had a good time" Riley told her and she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, me too" she told him and he kissed her on the cheek and she got out of the car. She waved goodbye as he left and then went inside. Her mother was now home and sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Hi, honey, have fun?" Joyce asked as Buffy walked into the living room.

"Yeah, it was…nice" Buffy said. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night, mom."

"Goodnight, sweetheart" Joyce said and Buffy went upstairs to her room.

"Hey, B, Spike called" Faith told her after she shut the door. She went over to her closet and began to change into her pajamas.

"What did he want?"

"Just to talk to you. I told him you were out with Riley and you'd be back later" Faith told her.

"Okay, thanks" Buffy said and finished changing. Once she had her pajamas on, she climbed into bed and under her comforter, laying down and making herself comfortable.

"So, you and the fame of lame have a good time?" Faith asked.

"It was okay. He…he means well, but…" Buffy tailed off and sighed.

"He's not Spike?" Faith asked with a small smirk.

"I don't know" Buffy sighed again. "Night."

"Night" Faith said and Buffy rolled away from her and closed her eyes.

The next day, Buffy and Faith got dressed and went to school and met their friends like every weekday.

"Hey, guys" Willow said, smiling brightly.

"Will did anyone ever tell you that you were way too perky in the morning?" Buffy asked in jest.

"Coffee, makes me all hyper" Willow smiled, holding up her coffee cup.

"Hey, Buffy" Spike smirked and she glared at him.

"Hi" she said, warning him with her voice and eyes.

"Well, we have to go. Come on Riley" Xander said.

"See ya, Buff" Riley said, kissing her on the cheek and he and Xander walked away.

"Us too" Faith said and she left with Willow, Tara and Oz, Buffy and Spike were then left alone.

"Are you trying to tell everyone?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms.

"I just said hello, luv. Ain't like I stuck my tongue down your throat in front of everyone" Spike said sarcastically. "Have you made a decision by chance?"

"No. I told you it's going to take some time, and when I say time I don't mean twelve hours" Buffy said.

"It's been sixteen hours" Spike joked and Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "I'm kiddin, luv, relax. I'll give you all the time you need."

"I have to go to class" Buffy told him. "I'll see ya later." He nodded and she walked away.

Buffy sat in class not really paying attention. She couldn't stop thinking about the decision she had to make. Spike or Riley? Riley or Spike? She took out a piece of paper and divided it in two and put Spike's name at the top of one column and Riley's at the top of the other. Then she divided the columns in two and put bad and good in both. She started listing the good things about Riley. He was polite, sweet, cute, good, and safe. Then she listed the good things about Spike. He was hot, he was a good kisser, he was good in bed, sweet and sincere. And the bad things about him: he was too arrogant, he was somewhat self-conceded, and he only wore black. And the bad things about Riley: he had a one-sided mind. He wasn't real, he did things to make people to accept him. He-

"Buffy?" she heard the teacher say and looked up.

"Yeah?" Buffy answered.

"Answer the question please" the teacher told her.

"Uh…" Buffy said, realizing she hadn't been paying attention. Thankfully, the bell rang, saving her from the embarrassment of not knowing what they were talking about.

"Okay, tomorrow people" the teacher said. Buffy got up, gathered her stuff and left. She met her friends at the cafeteria.

"Hey, B" Faith greeted her twin.

"Hey" Buffy said. "Where's Riley?"

"Um, I don't know, do you need to talk to him about something?" Faith asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to look in the gym, Dingoes are practicing there aren't they?" Buffy asked.

"Yep" Willow said. 

"Is there a problem?" Tara asked.

"Yeah" Buffy said.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"Um, I'm going to talk to Riley first. I—I'm…I just have to talk to him" Buffy said.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, fine" Buffy told her.

"Good, we'll talk to you later" Faith said.

"Okay, see ya later" Buffy said and went to the gym. Riley was there with Spike, Xander, Oz and Devon.

"All right, that base sounds pretty dry, pump it up a bit" Oz said.

"Hey guys" Buffy said.

"Hey, Buffy" Riley said, coming over and kissing her on the cheek. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Buff" Xander said.

"Come to hear how amazing we sound?" Devon asked.

"You guys are the best" Buffy smiled.

"See, and this is one of the reasons I love you so" Devon joked and kissed her on the head. Buffy smiled at him.

"Uh, actually, I have to um…" Buffy said and trailed off, cringing when a screeching sound came from one of the amps.

"Ugh! Man, I said pump it not kill it" Oz said and went over to Xander.

"This thing's shot" Xander said.

"Damn it, how are we gonna get a new one before Friday?" Devon asked.

"Oh, I got one we could use. It's at home, but I can bring it, or we could just practice there" Spike told them.

"Yo, man, you're the greatest. I declare Spike the band god" Devon said and made a bowing motion towards Spike.

"Yeah well it's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it" Spike smirked.

"All right, practice at Spike's tonight guys" Oz said. Spike went over to Buffy.

"You're coming to the Bronze Friday night aren't you?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I practically live there" Buffy smiled.

"Good, cuz…" he stepped closer to her, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I play better knowing you're watching me" with that he walked away back to the stage.

"He isn't Spike" Buffy whispered to herself, thinking back to the list of bad things she was making about Riley. She walked away, back to the cafeteria.

"Did you talk to Riley?" Faith asked.

"Uh, no" Buffy said.

"Well, did you settle the problem?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I think I did" Buffy said and sat down next to Faith.

"Care to share?" Faith asked.

"Uh, not yet. Soon though, I promise" Buffy said and took the bottle of diet coke Faith had and took a drink from it.

"You sure you're okay?" Cordelia asked.

"Mmm-hmm, I'm fine" Buffy said told her. She had finally made up her mind and knew who she wanted to be with.


	9. The Ideal Man

Buffy crumpled up the 20th piece of paper. She had been trying to find the right words to tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore. She had made a decision days ago, but she just didn't know how to tell him. She knew who she wanted to be with and was happy she finally made a decision. Faith came up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey, B" she said.

"Hi" Buffy sighed with frustration as she crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it on the ground with the others.

"Whoa, mom's gonna kill you. Look at this mess" Faith said and picked up one of the pieces of paper and un crinkled it to read it. "'I'm sorry to tell you'" she read and then picked up another. "'I'm sorry to inform you that'" she picked up another. "'This pains me to say' B, what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter, or at least trying to" Buffy said with a sigh.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Sweetie, I can't tell anyone until I've sorted it out okay" Buffy said and began writing again.

"But you promise you'll tell me?" Faith asked.

"Cross my heart" Buffy told her.

"Okay, but it's Friday. Bronzing, the national day of Bronze, you're going right?" Faith asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course" Buffy said, her attention still on the letter she was attempting to write.

"Okay, we have to get ready" Faith told her.

'O—okay, hold on" she said and wrote a little more and then sighted with frustration again and crumbled up the paper and got up. She wanted to look hot because she was telling him that she chose him. She got out a black leather skirt that was long, just above her ankles and had a slit up the right side that went to her upper thigh. She put on a white tank top that was really low cut and tight. She put on her black heeled boots and curled her hair. She put on some dark eye shadow and dark eye liner and mascara, to create the "smoky-eye look". 

"B, you ready?" Faith asked.

"Uh-huh" Buffy said and came out of the bathroom.

"Wow, talk about making a statement" Faith said.

"Yeah, ready?" Buffy said and grabbed her jacket and they left.

Spike and the rest of the band were getting ready to perform. They had set up all their equipment and things that they needed and they were all ready.

"Hi, boys" Hannah said as she came backstage.

"Hey, Han, what's up?" Devon asked.

"Um, I need to talk to Riley" she said.

"Okay, what about?" Riley asked.

"Come with me" she said pulling him away and into the storage room. Once in there and the door was shut, she kissed him passionately.

"Whoa, wait a second. I can't, I—I mean, we can't, not here. What if Buffy—" he began.

"What if Buffy what? Found out? Please, she's way too self-absorbed, and way too blonde for that kind of detective work" Hannah sneered.

"Look—" he began again.

"I thought you loved me" Hannah said.

"I do, baby. I do, but… I just have to talk to Buffy first, okay? Just let me talk to her" Riley said and kissed her.

"Fine, but hurry. I can't take much more of this. Although, sneaking around does have its perks. I fell naughty" she said with a seductive smile.

"Me too" Riley smiled and kissed her again.

Buffy and Faith arrived at the Bronze and went backstage to see the guys.

"Hey, peeps" Faith said setting down her jacket and sitting on the couch next to Xander.

"Hey, hey, Buffy" Spike said.

"Hi" Buffy said back and sat next to Spike on another couch. "So, where is everyone else? They should be here, they said they were coming" Buffy asked.

"They'll be here soon" Faith said, and began talking to Xander, Oz and Devon.

"So, uh… have you made your decision yet, luv? I know that I've asked you before, but…" Spike whispered to Buffy.

"Yes, I have, but I want to talk to Riley first okay" Buffy said.

"Who did you choose?" Spike asked.

"After I talk to Riley" Buffy told him.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Spike persisted, Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"Because, I chose you, okay. I want to tell him." His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" Buffy whispered sweetly and then expanded her voice to talk to everyone. "Hey, where's Riley?"

"Uh, he was talking to Hannah. Not sure where they went " Devon told her.

"Okay, thanks. Uh, I'm gonna go talk to him" Buffy said. She got up and walked around the back and heard people talking in the storage room and then some boxes falling over. "Riley?" she opened the door and saw Riley and Hannah making out. "What the hell?"

"Buffy" he said as he quickly broke the kiss. Buffy looked hurt for a second, but anger quickly took over.

"What the crap is going on?" she asked.

"Uh, god, I really wanted to talk to you. I didn't want you to find out this way I—we're… kind of…" Riley tried to explain.

"Sleeping together" Hannah said.

"You two? How long has this been going on?" Buffy asked as everyone else, hearing the commotion, joined her at the doorway.

"Whoa" Faith said at the sight of Hannah and Riley.

"Uh… th-three months" Riley told her

"Three months?!" Buffy shouted. "Is that why…" she began, and then lowered her voice a little. "Is that why you didn't want to sleep with me? Because you were doing it with that slut?"

"Hey! You can't—" Hannah began to say and get up.

"Get up, and I swear to god I will knock you back down" Buffy warned through gritted teeth and Hannah refrained from getting up. Buffy pushed past everyone and stormed out of the club and into the parking lot, followed by Faith and Spike.

"B—" Faith began.

"No, don't" Buffy said.

"Buffy, luv—" Spike tried, but she cut him off too.

"No, I just need some time to think, okay" Buffy said and got in her and Faith's car and left.

"I guess now she doesn't have to feel so guilty about you two sleeping together" Faith told Spike.

"How did you—" Spike started to ask.

"She's my sister, of course I know" Faith said and walked back into the club.

Buffy sat in her room thinking, she wasn't crying, just thinking. She couldn't believe that Riley had been cheating on her for three months. How could she not have known? She looked at the note she had started and ripped it up. She didn't owe him any explanation. She was glad that she had chosen Spike. He would never cheat on her, she didn't think. She went over to her bed and flopped down. She hated Riley. She didn't know how since she thought she loved him a mere two ago, but maybe she didn't love him, maybe she never did. Maybe she was just so afraid of getting hurt again that she convinced herself that she loved him. Did she love Spike? She was just so confused. Her head began to hurt as all these thoughts popped in. She closed her eyes and tried to make them go away, but they wouldn't. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then someone enter her room. She was turned away from the door, so she didn't see who it was, until she heard the deep English accent she loved so much and smiled a bit.

"Hey, luv" he said and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"Sure" she said, turning to face him. "H—how could I not of known? All this time her… and him… together. How could I be that stupid?"

"You're not stupid, luv, you trusted him" Spike said.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I mean, I was going to break up with him, but… I'm sorry" she said.

"For what, baby?" he asked.

"I don't want you to think that… I—I mean, I still want to be with…" she said. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry about it" he told her.

"Your gig, what about the performance tonight?" she asked.

"Well, if we hurry we can still make it" Spike told her, getting up and sticking his hand out to her and she took it, pulling her up out of bed.

"Okay" she said and he started to lead her downstairs. "Wait, um, can we kiss in front of Riley so he knows just how over him I am?"

"Using me to get back at your ex?" he asked with the rise of an eyebrow.

"That's horrible I know" she said.

"Oh, no it's not. I've always hated him; I'd be happy to" he said. She smirked and kissed him, this time more passionately.

Buffy and Spike went back to the Bronze and Dingoes were just about to go onstage.

"Man, you're back. I was beginning to worry" Devon said. 

"Had some business I had to attend to" Spike said, holding up Buffy's hand, which he was still holding.

"Ah, I see, Buffs, you okay?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine" Buffy said.

"Good, come on, Spike" Devon said. Spike gave Buffy a small kiss on the lips before going onstage.

After the performance, Buffy went backstage to see her new boyfriend and the rest of the gang.

"Hey, guys. That was awesome" Buffy said and sat next to Spike on one of the couches, putting her arm around his and lacing her fingers in between his.

"Thanks" Devon said.

"So, where did Riley go? He wasn't onstage?" Buffy asked.

"He quit the band" Xander said.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"He said that it wasn't for him" Oz said. "You should be glad though. I mean, he isn't hanging wit you clique."

"I am" Buffy said.

"You sure you okay, luv?" Spike asked.

"Fine" she said and laid on the couch with her head on his lap. He stroked her hair lightly.

"Okay… so, what's up with you two? I mean, are you guys…?" Xander asked.

"A couple? Yes" Buffy told him. Spike smiled at that. He loved to hear her call them a couple.

"When did all this happen?" Willow asked.

"A while ago" Buffy said.

"A while as in two hours or as in longer?" Devon asked.

"About two weeks" Buffy told them.

"So, you were cheating on Riley too?" Xander said.

"I know that I sound like sort of a hypocrite, but…" Buffy said.

"No, it's okay. We're your friends, not his, so of course we're going to take your side" Willow told her.

"Thanks, you guys. Hey, where's Faith?" Buffy asked, noticing her sister wasn't there.

"Uh, I saw her 'round back making out with some guy" Spike said. Buffy rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm going to go look for her" Buffy said and went out into the back parking lot of the club and didn't see Faith. "Faith?" Buffy walked a little longer and to her horror, there was her sister on the ground, and she had been beaten up very badly.


	10. Secrets of Life

**A/N: Just a head's up, there's mature content in this chapter so discretion is advised. Please r/r! (I don't usually write sex scenes so I hope it's okay.)**

"Oh my god" Buffy whispered. "Oh my god" she said more loudly, with panic in her voice as she ran to Faith's side. "What happened? Who did this?"

"It was… nothing, no one" Faith said slowly, as she tried to get up, but really couldn't.

"Faith, I'm not screwing around, tell me who did this to you, damn it" Buffy demanded.

"It was… it was Gregg" Faith confessed.

"What? Why?" Buffy asked.

"He uh… he was talking shit about you… and I… I told him to stop, and he didn't, so I hit him… and he hit me back, with interest" Faith said. Buffy helped her up and into the Bronze to the back.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Spike asked, coming over to them and taking Faith by the other hand.

"Long story, I'll explain later. Um, I have to get her home. Spike, could you get our jackets?" Buffy asked.

"Of course, baby" Spike said and got their jackets and picked Faith up, carrying her to the car and helped her in the passenger side

"Do you need any more help?" he asked.

"Um, no, thanks though. I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said and kissed him.

"Call me, tell me if she's okay" Spike said.

"I will, bye" Buffy said and drove Faith home. Dawn and Joyce were already asleep. She helped Faith upstairs and into bed. "Okay, honey, I'm going to get you some ibuprofen." She went into the bathroom and got some medicine and brought it to Faith with a glass of water. "Here."

"Thanks" Faith said, taking it and laid down, closing her eyes.

"Tomorrow we're going to the dr." Buffy said.

"No" Faith protested, opening her eyes again look at her sister. 

"Faith, I don't care what you say. We are going, we have to make sure there's no internal damage done" Buffy told her and turned off the light.

"B, you can't tell mom, promise me" Faith said.

"I don't know about that… " Buffy said.

"Promise me" Faith demanded, sitting up slightly to look over at Buffy's bed where she had laid down.

"Okay, I promise" Buffy said. They went to sleep and when Buffy woke up again Faith was already up. Buffy went into their bathroom and she was there putting on cover-up makeup. "Hi."

"Hey" she said grimly.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked. "We should get you to the dr."

"No need, B. I'm five by five, just a little sore is all" Faith said.

"I'm sorry" Buffy told her.

"Why, did you do this to me?" Faith asked.

"Did you… I mean, did you tell mom?" Buffy asked.

"No, and you aren't going to either, I will kick your ass" Faith said, leaving the bathroom and going back into their bedroom, sitting on her bed, Buffy followed.

"I promise" Buffy said. "Um, I'm going over to Spike's, do you want to go?" Buffy asked.

"Nah, and besides, you two would probably want to be alone" Faith said with a sly smile.

"Are you sure you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, you go. Have fun" Faith said, laying back down. Buffy smiled and walked downstairs and Dawn was there.

"Morning, Buffy" Dawn said.

"Morning. Um, I'm going to go, uh, Faith's lying down cuz she doesn't feel well, see ya" Buffy said.

"Wait, Buffy" Dawn said.

"What?" Buffy asked, turning around.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, to Spike's" Buffy told her.

"Is he like your boyfriend now?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah" Buffy said with a smile.

"What happened to Riley?" Dawn asked.

"He's… history" Buffy said.

"Oh, well have fun" Dawn said, Buffy nodded and walked out of the house.

Buffy arrived at Spike's house a little later. Giles' car wasn't in the driveway so he obviously wasn't home. Buffy knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She opened the door, walked in and walked down to Spike's room. He was still sleeping, Buffy walked into his room, and sat on his bed.

"Spike" she said quietly and shook him.

"Hmmm?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"It's me, your girlfriend, remember?" she asked.

"Hmm, no, I don't recall having a girlfriend. A sex partner, yes, but not a girlfriend" Spike smirked, still not opening his eyes.

"You better be joking, mister" Buffy said, and Spike opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm defiantly joking" he smirked, she leaned down and kissed him. "Mornin, beautiful."

"Morning" Buffy smiled.

"Come here, baby" he said and she climbed into bed with him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed with relaxation. "Is Faith okay?" 

"Yeah, she's going to be fine" Buffy said. "She's bruised up and really sore, but I think she'll be okay."

"Good. You never told me what happened."

"I guess that guy she went to homecoming with, Gregg, was talkin shit about me and she hit him because he wouldn't stop and he beat the crap outta her" Buffy told him and he looked at her, obviously pissed.

"I'll kill that wanker" Spike said, moving to get outta bed, but Buffy stopped him.

"No, baby, please don't."

"You're gonna let him get away with this?" Spike asked.

"Of course not, but you don't need to go getting yourself into trouble."

"Think I can't take him?" Spike joked and she smiled at him.

"You'd crush him, but I don't want you going to jail. That dumbass would call the cops or something" Buffy told him. Spike sighed and laid back down, wrapping his arms back around his girl.

"Alright, alright" Spike said and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up and kissed him. First light, and then very fervently. "Ooh, you want me do you?" he smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Always" she said and he flipped her over so that he was on top of her and kissed her again. He moved to her neck and trailed kisses down to her collarbone. She closed her eyes, moaning with relaxation. He then trailed kisses back up to under her earlobe and began lightly kissing and sucking on that part of her neck and she gasped with pleasure; he knew exactly where her spots were. "Oh, god." She captured his lips in another fiery kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth where he met his tongue with hers. "Mmmm." He unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra and started kissing her chest and between her breasts, down her belly to her belly button. After placing a few kisses on her lower stomach, he unbuttoned her jeans. She arched her back and lifted her hips so he could take them off and he did. She quickly took off her shit and was left in her bra and thong. She sat up, removing his t-shirt and kissing down his chest and back up again. He let a moan escape from deep in his throat as he felt her soft lips on his skin; he was hard by this point.

"God, baby, I need you now" he told her, quickly taking off his pajama pants, revealing himself to her. She instantly got even more turned on as she saw his hardness sticking up. He removed her thong, slipping two fingers inside of her and she gasped, arching her back again as he worked his fingers in and out of her, making her wet.

"Shit" she said, grabbing a hold of his hand to help him move his fingers in and out of her faster. "I need you…inside me" she said through pants.

"Not yet, luv" he said seductively as he buried his face between her legs. She felt a flash of pleasure as his tongue hit her clit and spread her legs wider to allow him more access. He spent a few minutes down there, pleasing her as he loved to do. Pretty soon she couldn't take it anymore.

"Spike, I wanna feel you in me, please" she begged, pulling his mouth up to hers and kissing him passionately. He smirked at her as he positioned himself in the right place and quickly thrusted into her. On reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move in and out of her, slowly at first. "Harder" she said and he obeyed, beginning to pound into her.

"Like that, baby?"

"Harder" she demanded again, digging her fingernails into his back. He started thrusting into her as fast and hard as he could, she definitely liked it rough. "Oh, god, just like that!" He continued pounding into her and soon she could feel herself about to go over the edge. "Oh, god, I'm…I'm gonna cu… oh, Spike!" she screamed his name as she climaxed, her body shaking; that's all it took for him.

"Uhhh" he moaned, thrusting into her one last time as he climaxed as well.

Spike collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. After a couple moments, Spike slid out of her and laid next to her, still trying to breathe.

"Oh my god, that was amazing" she said, trying to slow her breathing as well.

"Bloody right it was" he told her and she smiled. "Come here, baby." She snuggled against him, finally catching her breath and breathing in with relaxation.

"Mmm, I so needed that, thank you" she told him and he smirked at her.

"Satisfied?" 

"Always" Buffy said and he kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep in his arms and he followed shortly after.

Faith was sitting on the couch watching TV. She had covered up the bruises as best she could and her mother and Dawn hadn't noticed yet, and Faith hoped they never did. Suddenly, Joyce walked through the door holding three grocery bags.

"Uh, Faith, honey can you help me with these?" she asked and Faith got off the couch and took two of the bags. "Hi, where's Buffy and Dawn?"

"Uh, Dawn's upstairs and B's at Spike's" Faith said and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Oh, she's been spending a lot of time over there. What about Riley?" Joyce asked.

"Uh, Riley's historical reading now, mom, where you been? B's boi—dating Spike now" Faith said.

"Oh, what happened between Buffy and Riley? He was a nice boy?" Joyce asked as she and Faith started putting away the groceries.

"Yeah, nice, dull, boring. Basically a cheating bastard who really needs that joyride to hell" Faith said.

"He cheated on Buffy?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, with Hannah" Faith scoffed.

"Hannah? Buffy's friend?" Joyce asked.

"Not anymore" Faith told her.

"Hmm, and how'd she start dating Spike?" Joyce asked.

"Well, he's had this humongo crush on her since he moved to the great Sunny D, and… well, let's just say that, they connected. Then, she had to choose between the English hottie or Captain Cardboard and I think she made the right choice. After she found out that Riley had been sleeping with Hannah, she knew she made the right choice too" Faith explained.

"So, she chose Spike before she knew about Riley and Hannah?" Joyce confirmed.

"Mmm-hmm" Faith said.

"Oh, well at least she didn't do it out of spite" Joyce said.

"Yep, she has the hotts for him" Faith said, and Dawn came down the stairs.

"Mommy!" she said and hugged Joyce.

"Hi, honey" Joyce said. Suddenly Buffy walked through the door.

"Mom! Hey what's—what's up?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing much, have fun with Spike?" Joyce asked.

"What!" Buffy asked, shocked.

"At Spike's, did you two have fun?" Joyce asked.

"Oh, they had plenty of fun" Faith mumbled with a smirk.

"Yeah, we— it was… fine" Buffy said. Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Oh, I'll take that upstairs" Joyce said and went upstairs.

"I'm going to kill you" Buffy said to Faith.

"Hey, she doesn't know" Faith smiled.

"Know what?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing" both Faith and Buffy said at the same time.

"You guys never tell me anything" Dawn complained.

"That's because, one, you're too young, and, two, you can't keep a secret" Buffy told her.

"Yes I can" Dawn said defensively.

"Oh yeah? What about that time that I broke mom's vase and you told her ten minutes later when you promised you wouldn't?" Faith reminded her.

"It just slipped out" Dawn said.

"Yeah, well, this is a secret that I can't afford to get 'slipped out'" Buffy said and she and Faith went upstairs. Dawn sighed with frustration and went to watch TV.

"So, did you two…?" Faith asked when she and Buffy got upstairs.

"Yes" Buffy said and Faith smiled. "What?"

"I'm so glad to two are together. I'm so glad that you dumped captain lame-o."

"Well, me too" Buffy said.

"Do you love him? Spike I mean?" Faith asked.

"I don't know" Buffy said. "I know I love being with him. I guess I just have to… wait for a while. I've learned that falling in love fast just ends in badness."

"Well, I happen to know that he's crazy about you" Faith said.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

"Oh, please, like you don't know" Faith said and Buffy smiled bigger.

"I know" Buffy said. "I have to go to the bathroom." She went into the bathroom and went and then washed her hands and brushed her hair. She put the brush on the counter and it fell into the trash can. When she went to retrieve it, there, lying in the can was a pregnancy test—and it was positive.


	11. The Birds and The Bees

Buffy stared at the box that she held in front of her with confusion and shock.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as she put the box and test back in the trash. She didn't know who could be pregnant. It certainly wasn't her; she hadn't taken a test. That only left Faith, her mother and Dawn. It defiantly wasn't Dawn; she was only ten. So the only ones left were Faith and her mom. She opened the door and went back into her and Faith's room, wondering if she should ask her sister. "Uh…Fai?"

"Yeah?" Faith asked. She was lying on her bed, on her back. Was this a sign?

"Um… are you pregnant?" Buffy blurted.

"What? No, of course not" Faith said, getting up. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash" Buffy informed her.

"Well, it's defiantly not me. I mean, I haven't even… you know" Faith admitted.

"Oh my… are you serious? Y—you're a virgin?" Buffy asked amazed.

"B, come on. I'm your twin sister and your best friend. Don't you think that if I had I would have told you?" Faith asked.

"Well I just… you're right, I'm sorry" Buffy said and then a realization came over her and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you know what this means?"

"What?" Faith asked, still not catching on.

"It means that mom's pregnant" Buffy said.

"Oh my god… eew!" Faith said. "If mom's pregnant, then she had to…"

"Eew!" both girls said again and shuddered at the thought.

"Who's going to ask her?" Buffy asked.

"You" both girls said at the same time.

"Why me?" Faith asked.

"Why me?" Buffy asked.

"Because you look more like mom" Faith said.

"Well, you're taller" Buffy said.

"What does that have to do with it?" Faith asked.

"What does mom-looking-alikeness have to do with it?" Buffy asked pouted.

"Okay, we can stand here and argue on who's going to ask her, or we can both ask" Faith said logically.

"Fine, let's both ask" Buffy agreed and took Faith's hand. They both went downstairs and into the kitchen where their mother was sitting at the island and reading the paper.

"Hey, mom" Faith said.

"Whatcha doin'?" Buffy asked as both girls sat on either side of their mother.

"Oh, just reading the paper" Joyce said, not looking up.

"And having a baby" Buffy blurted out and then covered her mouth. Faith glared at her and Joyce looked up at her twin daughters, a look of shock on her face.

"What did you say?" Joyce asked.

"We know you're having a baby mom" Faith told her.

"I found the pregnancy test in the trash" Buffy added.

"Oh… oh, okay, girls…" Joyce said, thinking of how to approach this topic of conversation. "Yes, I am having a baby."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to, I just didn't know how you guys and Dawn were going to react to a new baby" Joyce said.

"Who's the father?" Faith asked.

"You do know who it is right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, it's this man I met a couple months ago. His name is Curtis Jacobs, he's a really nice man" Joyce told them.

"He isn't moving in here with us is he?" Faith asked.

"Well… I don't know about all that. I haven't even told him about the baby yet" Joyce said.

"Mom, you have to tell him, and then tell him to stay away" Buffy said.

"Buff" Faith scolded.

"I'm sorry, but we're doing fine just the way we are. We don't have to depend on a man to survive" Buffy said.

"I'm going to tell him, soon. I just… don't know how" Joyce said.

"Well how about 'Hey, Curt, we boinked and I go knocked up. How do you feel about that?'" Faith said.

"God, Faith, that's gross" Buffy said, nudging Faith in the arm.

"But it gets her point across" Faith said and she and Buffy smiled.

"I'm so happy you girls are having fun with this" Joyce smiled sarcastically.

"Sorry, mom. Look, it's going to be okay, all right? We promise, you have us, all the way" Faith said.

"Yeah, always" Buffy added.

"Thank you, I'm glad" Joyce said, hugging her twin girls.

"You have to tell Dawnie" Buffy said.

"I know; do you think she's going to react just as well? I mean, she's the baby. When you two found out I was having another baby, you were so angry" Joyce told them.

"Mom, we were six, Dawnie's ten, she'll be okay" Faith said.

"I hope so" Joyce replied with a sigh. Suddenly, Dawn walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, sweetheart" Joyce said to her youngest.

"Um, I'm going to go over to Spike's. Faith, want to *go*" Buffy said, emphasizing the word 'go' with her thumbs toward the front door. 

"Oh. Uh, yeah" Faith said and Buffy grabbed the keys off the key rack.

"See ya, Dawnie" Buffy said and they left.

"What's their deal?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, nothing. Come here, honey. I have to talk to you" Joyce said and Dawn sat at the island with Joyce.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Dawn asked worryingly.

"Yes, I'm fine, but uh… I have something to tell you…"

Buffy and Faith arrived at Spike's place a while later. They certainly didn't want to be in the house with Dawn when their mother told her about the baby.

"Are you sure you want me here, B? I mean, are you sure you two won't wanna…" Faith smirked.

"Stop it, and yes, it's fine" Buffy said and knocked on the door and Mr. Giles answered.

"Oh, Buffy, Faith, do come in" Giles said, opening the door for them and letting them in.

"Thanks, Giles. Is Spike here?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, he's downstairs in his room, listening to the god awful music he likes so much" Giles said and Buffy smiled.

"Thanks, nice tie" Buffy said looking at his tie.

"Oh thank you, you're so kind" Giles said. "Well I'm off, got to work. See you girls later." After he left, Buffy and Faith went downstairs to Spike's room where he was laying on his bed listening to his music.

"Hi" Buffy said happily at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey, luv, Faith" Spike said and, getting up, turning down his music and kissing Buffy. "What brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Uh, well there's a little thing happening at home, and we don't really want to be there" Faith told him.

"What's the matter?" Spike asked, sitting back on his bed. Buffy sat in his lap with her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, aside from the fact that our mother's knocked up? Nothing" Buffy said.

"What? Are you serious? That's… kind of manky actually. Thinking of an older woman, especially a mother having—" Spike began, but Buffy put her hand over his mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence" she warned and Spike smirked.

"Don't worry, I got a parent too remember? Ugh! That's just, wrong" Spike shuddered.

"Another baby; it's going to have to share a room with Dawn, cuz there isn't any other place to go" Faith said.

"I don't think Dawnie's gonna like that very much" Buffy chuckled.

"Well, she's gonna have to get used to it" Faith said. "Do you think it's safe to go home yet?"

"I don't know" Buffy said.

"I'm gonna go, you coming?" Faith asked and Buffy glanced up at Spike.

"Uh… no, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while" Buffy and Spike kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure you two will have lots of fun" Faith smirked, heading toward Spike's bedroom door.

"Bye" Buffy said playfully and Faith left. Buffy turned to Spike. "So, what should we do?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he asked her, pulling her into a fiery kiss.

Faith arrived home and Dawn was sitting on the front porch. Faith got out of the car and walked up and sat with her little sister.

"Hey, Dawnie. what's up?" Faith asked.

"I can't believe mom's having a baby" Dawn said.

"I know it's a shock, but it's kinda cool" Faith said. 

"No it isn't. We have enough people in this house, and I don't want to share my room" Dawn complained and Faith put her arm around her.

"Dawn, you're going to have to get used to sharing a room. I mean, B and I have done it ever since you were born" Faith told her.

"Were you happy when mom told you she was having me?" Dawn asked.

"To tell you the truth, no. B and I were really little and we liked having mom all to ourselves, but we got used to you. You're a pretty okay kid, and hey, you get to be the big sister now" Faith comforted her.

"Yeah, I never thought of it that way; thanks Faith" Dawn smiled.

"No problem. Come on, let's go inside" Faith said and she and Dawn got up and went inside.

Buffy arrived home about five hours later. She went inside and saw her mother on the couch and went over to her.

"Hey, mom" she greeted her.

"Oh, Buffy, you're back. Have fun?" Joyce asked.

"Definitely" Buffy said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired that's all, and trying to think of a way to tell Curtis about the baby" Joyce said and Buffy sat down.

"Mom? How do you know if you love someone? I mean, really love? I thought I loved Parker. I thought I loved Riley, but I got over them so easily, it couldn't have been love" Buffy said.

"Well… why? Do you love Spike?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know… how did you know you loved dad?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I thought about him all the time. I wanted to be with him when he wasn't around. I got butterflies in my stomach every time I heard his name" Joyce told her.

"Well, I certainly have all the symptoms. I'm just afraid to fall for him. Every time I've fallen for a guy, they've betrayed me" Buffy said.

"Well there's an old saying: 'love hurts'" Joyce said. 

"Ain't that the truth" Buffy sighed. "Do you love Curt?"

"I don't know… maybe" Joyce said.

"Mom, that little remark Faith and I made about him not moving in here… if you love him, and you trust him, and you want him to be a part of this baby's life, then it's okay. Don't let Faith and I ruin this for you" Buffy said.

"I'm not sure of anything yet honey. Maybe we should all get together for dinner this weekend, so you girls can meet him. You can bring Spike along" Joyce said.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Where's Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, she went over to Willow's to get some help with homework. she'll be home soon" Joyce said. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm beat. See you tomorrow." With that she went upstairs.

Buffy sighed and thought about all that was to come. Life would be completely different in a few short months and she just hoped her mother would be okay. She decided to go to bed herself and stood up, walking upstairs to her room and shutting the door.


	12. Meeting Curt

Joyce looked in the mirror. She had on a white floral dress that was two inches past her knees and was frilled at the bottom. It was sleeveless and had pink roses on it. Her shoulder length hair was up in a ponytail. She had on white sandals to match and pink lipstick. She sighed as she left her room. She had told Curt a couple days before, but she was still nervous. Her family was meeting him for the first time. She went downstairs to make sure she had everything she needed.

Meanwhile, Faith and Buffy were getting ready themselves. Their mother had told them to dress nice, not in the teenagey way they always did. Buffy had on a hot pink dress that was 3 inches past her knees, which had frilly short sleeves and she had on a pair of silver fats to match. Faith had on a light blue dress, which was just past her knees that had a white belt sewn on the waist. She also had on white flip-flops

"God I feel wicked stupid in this thing" Faith said as she finished brushing her hair. Buffy was busy getting her eyeliner just right.

"Just remember, we're doing this for mom, that's all" Buffy said, fidgeting with her dress.

"Right, for mom" Faith stated.

Joyce went into Dawn's room and she was busy putting her hair up. She had on a pink skirt, which had little pink and blue flowers on it. She also had on a blue long sleeved shirt. On her feet were blue and white sketchers. Her hair was curled and put up half way in a big pink bow.

"Aw, Dawnie, you look so cute" Joyce said.

"Thanks" Dawn said.

"Okay, I need to see if your sisters are ready yet. Meet us downstairs, will you?" Joyce said and went into Faith and Buffy's room. "Girls, are you— aww, you too look so pretty."

"Thanks" Faith said.

"You girls ready?" Joyce asked.

"Yep, let's boogie" Buffy said and got her purse, checked her makeup one last time and the four girls got into Joyce's minivan.

Joyce and her daughters pulled up to Spike's place. They had to pick him up before going to the restaurant. 

"I'll be right back" Buffy said getting out of the van and going up to the front door. She knocked and a woman answered. She looked young, but had to be in her thirties. She had short, dark brown hair and she was wearing nothing but a long t-shirt. "Uh… hi, I'm—"

"Buffy, I know. William said you were coming" the woman said.

"Uh…" Buffy said unsure who this woman was.

"I'm Jenny, Jenny Calendar. I'm Rupert's girlfriend… recently" Jenny said.

"Oh, h—hey" Buffy said, a little relieved that she wasn't involved with Spike. "Is Spike ready?"

"Uh, I think so, William" she called and Spike came to the door wearing a black pair of pants and a red, silk dress shirt.

"Hey, luv. You look beautiful" he said and kissed her.

"Thanks, baby. You ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let's do it" Spike said. "Jenny, tell pops I'll be back later, see ya." With that he took Buffy's hand and they went back to the van.

Joyce pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and they piled out of the van. After getting settled at their table, Joyce sighed.

"Mom, are you okay?" Buffy asked taking a hold of Joyce's hand.

"Yeah, just nervous. I mean, he already knows about the baby, but… I don't really know where he stands on the whole thing" Joyce told them.

"Well, don't worry, we're here for you no matter what" Faith assured her mother.

"Yeah" Dawn agreed.

"Always" Buffy added.

"Thank you, girls" Joyce said.

"Hey, uh, you got me too, Joyce" Spike added and Joyce smiled at him. Buffy smiled also, gently taking a hold of his chin with her thumb and index finger and pulled him into a kiss. Just then a man dressed in a suit came up to their table. 

"Hi, Joyce" he said. _This must be Curt_ , Buffy thought.

"Hi, Curtis" Joyce said. _Yep, it's Curt_ , Buffy thought again. "Curtis, these are my girls, Faith" Joyce said introducing Faith. He shook her hand and she put on the best fake smile she could. "This is Elizabeth."

"Buffy" Buffy told him and shook his hand.

"And this is my youngest, Dawn" Joyce said and Curt shook her hand. "And this is Buffy's boyfriend, William."

"Spike" Spike told him and shook his hand as well.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Curtis" he said with a smile and sat by Joyce.

"So, Curt, how do ya feel about being a dad?" Faith asked and Buffy glared at her and hit her in the arm.

"Fai!" she whispered loudly.

"Well, uh… it's… surprising, but… I like it" Curtis said.

"How old are you?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn" Joyce scolded.

"No, it's okay. Uh, I'm forty-one" Curtis said.

"Do you have any other children?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, yes, I have a son named Brett, he's eleven and two daughters named Chelsea who's fourteen and April who's nine" Curtis said.

"You're not married are you?" Faith asked.

"No, I'm divorced. I've been divorced for six years" Curtis said.

"Do your kids live with you?" Dawn asked.

"No, they live with their mother and her new husband. I see them every other weekend and every other week during the summer" Curtis said.

"Do you love our mother?" Faith asked.

"Now girls, that's enough" Joyce scolded, embarrassed.

"Yes I do" Curtis said and Joyce looked at him, surprised.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes" Curtis said.

"Well I… I love you too" she said and he kissed her. Faith, Buffy, Spike and Dawn looked away, grossed out.

"Eew" Dawn said.

"Well, what do you say we order, huh? If all the questions are over" Joyce said.

"Good idea" Spike said.

They ordered, ate and then decided that it would be a good idea to go and play some board games so they went back to Joyce's house. They got out Clue, Pictionary and The Game of Life.

"Okay, teams of two" Joyce said.

"Spike's mine" Buffy said, hugging his arm and interlocking her fingers with his.

"I got mom" Faith said.

"So, Dawn, care to team up and kick their butts?" Curtis asked.

"Sure" Dawn said.

"All right, let's go" Curtis said. First they played Pictionary.

"Okay" Spike said and drew a hand and made arrows going back and forth. Then he drew a bird.

"All right, um… uh… bye… bird? Oh! Bye-bye birdie!" Buffy said.

"Yes" Spike said.

"Ha, we rule!" Buffy said and kissed Spike.

"Okay, our turn" Dawn said and got up and picked a piece of paper out of the hat and read it. "Okay." She drew a tiny figure and put a line that looked like a ruler beside it. Then she scribbled with red marker, next she drew a guy on a bike and last she drew a car and pointed to the top of it. 

"All right" Curtis said. "Uh, the first one… small, tiny…" he named off and Dawn shook her head no. "Little." Dawn shook her head yes. "Okay, little… scribble…" he said and she shook her head no and pointed to it and then held up the red marker. "Red? Red" he said and she nodded. "Okay, little red… bike? Riding a… riding a… riding?" he asked and she shook her head yes. "Okay and the top of a car is the… oh, little red riding hood."

"Yes!" Dawn said and high-fived Curtis. Next Faith and Joyce went. They played this a couple more times and moved on to the other games.

Curtis went home at about eleven-thirty. Joyce went up to bed as well and so did Dawn. Faith, Spike and Buffy were left downstairs.

"I can go upstairs if you two want to make out" Faith joked.

"Great, thanks" Buffy told her.

"I was kidding, B" Faith said.

"I wasn't" Buffy smiled. Faith rolled her eyes and got up.

"Fine" she said.

"Well, you don't have to go upstairs" Buffy said.

"I really don't want to watch you two make out for the rest of the night" Faith said and went upstairs.

"We're alone" Buffy smirked.

"Yes, we are" Spike said and kissed her. They spent a long time making out and then he went home and she went upstairs and went to sleep.

The next morning Buffy and Faith woke to the sound of their mother throwing up in the bathroom.

"Mom?" Buffy asked and knocked on the door.

"Mom, are you okay?" Faith asked. Joyce flushed the toilet and opened the door.

"Yeah, girls, I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness is all, I'm fine" Joyce said.

"Do you want something, mom? Tea, coffee, water?" Buffy asked.

"We can make you some food" Faith offered.

"Oh, that's sweet, but you don't have to do that. I can make breakfast" Joyce told them.

"No, mom, it's really no trouble" Buffy said and took Joyce's arm. "Come on, come downstairs and sit on the couch and Faith and I will make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Whatever you make is fine, girls. Thank you" Joyce said and went into the living room. Buffy and Faith made eggs, bacon and toast.

"Okay, here you go, mom" Faith said. "Dawn, breakfast!"

"Thank you, girls. This was very sweet of you" Joyce said and took a bite of it. "Mmm, very good, too."

"We're glad you like it" Buffy said and kissed Joyce on the forehead. Dawn came down the stairs, yawning and sat at the dining room table with everyone else.

"Breakfast good" she said in a sleepy, Tarzan voice and put some bacon in her mouth. "Dawn like breakfast."

"Stay up too late, honey?" Joyce asked Dawn.

"Game playing equals hyperness, equals no sleep, equals Dawn feeling sleepy" Dawn said and Joyce smiled.

"So, mom, have you thought of any names yet?" Buffy asked, biting a piece of toast.

"Not yet, but I don't even know what it is yet" Joyce said.

"When can you find out?" Dawn asked.

"Not for another four months" Joyce said.

"I want to help name it" Dawn said.

"Ooh, me too. If it's a girl, we should give it a really girly name, like… Lilly or Hailey or something" Buffy said.

"Well, we'll see… Girls? You like Curtis, right?" Joyce asked. 

"Sure, he seems like a nice enough guy. Just as long as he doesn't like take over our lives and start telling us what to do we'll be five by five" Faith said.

"What are you two gonna do? I mean, are you gonna get married?" Buffy asked. "Is he gonna move in here? Cuz I don't want to move."

"I'm not sure, honey" Joyce said.

"Well, you need to know. I mean, you're not gonna be pregnant forever" Faith told her.

"I know. Ugh, all this is just so stressful" Joyce said.

"Well, just take it easy" Faith said. "You can use this pregnant thing as an excuse to be lazy. Hell, I'd take advantage of it." Buffy smiled at her sister's remark. Suddenly the phone rang and Dawn got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Dad? Hi, yeah, I'm good. They're good too. Uh, yeah, she's here, hold on." With that, Dawn brought the phone over to Joyce. "It's daddy, he wants to talk to you."

"Hello? Hi, Hank. Yes… here? This weekend? Uh… sure, okay. See you then, bye" Joyce said and hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Faith asked.

"He's in town this weekend and he wants to stop by. He'll be here Saturday" Joyce told them.

"Cool" Dawn said.

"Okay, well, breakfast was great, girls, but I have to get ready for work" Joyce said and got up.

"Wait, work? But you're pregnant, you should rest" Buffy said.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine, and besides, I don't get maternity leave until I'm at least eight months pregnant. And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean the bills aren't gonna stop coming" Joyce said and went upstairs.

"We should get jobs, to help out mom" Buffy said.

"That's a great idea" Faith said.

"I want to get a job too" Dawn told them. 

"Dawn you're ten, you can't get a job yet" Faith said. "Come on, B. Let's go look." With that, Faith and Buffy went upstairs. Dawn sighed and took the plates into the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher.

Buffy stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a nice work suit that was professional, but equally cute. Her hair was curled and she had on a little makeup, but not too much. She had gotten a job a couple days before. Spike's dad, Giles owned his own business and Buffy got a job as his secretary. Spike worked for his father also as his assistant.

"So, how do I look?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Very cool, yet professional" Faith smiled.

"This is so great; I get to work with Spike" Buffy said.

"Yeah and make out with him more. Hey, you can do it at work" Faith said.

"No we can't… Well, probably can't" Buffy said and Faith smirked.

"Okay, Spike will be here any minute. You ready?" Faith asked.

"Yep" Buffy said and they went downstairs to the living room where Joyce and Dawn were. "Introducing the new Buffy. Buffy the working gal."

"You look great, honey" Joyce smiled.

"Well I thank you, you're so kind" Buffy said in a British accent and then the doorbell rang and she went over and answered it.

"Hey, luv" Spike said.

"Hi" she smiled and kissed him.

"You look nice" he said.

"Thank you, so do you" she said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, for a minute" Spike said and entered the house and he and Buffy went back into the living room. "How are ya, Joyce?"

"Okay, thanks" Joyce said.

"That's good" Spike said. "How far along are you?"

"Uh, ten and a half weeks" Joyce said.

"Hey, Spike, lookin' sharp" Faith said, looking at Spike. He had on a suit and tie.

"Thanks, Faith. All right, baby, we got to go. Don't want to be late, pops will have my head" Spike said, taking Buffy's hand.

"Bye, mom, see you after work" Buffy said and left with Spike.

Joyce stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. It had been so long since she had been pregnant. Ten and a half years to be exact. She hadn't been pregnant since Dawn. It was going to be strange. I mean, she was going to be a thirty-six, by the time the baby was born she'd be a thirty-seven-year-old mother of an infant. All this was just so weird to her. And the part about her and Curtis? She had no idea what they were going to do. All she knew was that Curtis wanted to be in the baby's life, which was good right? And then there were clothes, diapers, blankets, a crib, and names, baby formula, a stroller. Her head began to hurt thinking of all this and she went to lay down. Her ex-husband was coming into town this weekend and she had to tell him about the baby. She sighed thinking of all that was ahead of her. She had lots to do and she had to figure everything out soon.


	13. Complicated Situations

Buffy sat at her desk at work looking on the Internet for baby names. She couldn't help herself, this whole baby thing was growing on her much more than she thought it would. She found herself really excited about the baby. Suddenly the phone rang and Buffy answered it.

"Hello? Mr. Giles' office. This is Buffy, how can I help you today?" she answered.

"Hey, B, that's quite an introduction you got there" Faith said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Faith, I'm working. What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"I just called to tell you that I got a job. Isn't that cool?" Faith asked.

"Where?" Buffy asked.

"At Mike's Auto" Faith told her.

"An auto store? Fai, you know nothing about cars" Buffy said.

"So, Mike said that I'll attract a lot of customers, being so hot and all" Faith said.

"Well, congrats. Now stop calling, I'm gonna get into trouble" Buffy said.

"Oh, please. You're bangin the boss' son, he's not gonna fire you" Faith joked.

"Shut up. I'll see you at home. I love you, now stop calling" Buffy said and hung up the phone.

"Buffy, I'd like you to sort through these files please. Put common ones together, well, create a new filing system. Can you do that?" Giles asked, coming out of his office and over to her.

"Sure, but I'm gonna have to charge you an extra five dollars for each file" Buffy said in jest and Giles looked at her weirdly. "Giles, I'm kidding."

"Oh, right, very good then… good" Giles said and went back into his office. Just then Spike came through the front door carrying some boxes.

"Bloody hell, this stuff is arduous" he said.

"Arduous? How very British of you" Buffy joked. 

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Goldilocks" Spike said, setting down the boxes and coming over to the papers Buffy had taken out of one of the files. "I see dad's got you hard at work. Maybe after you can uh… work for me" he hinted with a smirk.

"Play your cards right" she smirked back and he kissed her and went back over to the boxes. "Hey, my dad's coming from L.A. for a visit. I want you to meet him, I want him to meet you. Do you have plans on Saturday?"

"Uh, no, I'm all yours, luv" he said.

"Good, I think he's gonna like you. In fact, I know he will" Buffy smiled and went back to her filing.

"Good then. Saturday it is, but first we have to get through this week, midterms and all" Spike said.

"Ugh, don't remind me" Buffy said. "God I hate midterms and finals."

"Me too" Spike said. "Well, got to get these soddin' boxes to the back and do inventory. You enjoy your filing there." He picked the boxes back up and took them into the back.

Buffy arrived home at eight o'clock and she still had homework to do. She'd do the same thing every weekend; wait until Sunday night to do all of her homework. Once done she took a shower and went to bed.

The next day, Buffy and Faith's alarm clock went off at six o'clock like every week morning. Faith sleepily pounded her fist down on it and sat up.

"Ugh, Monday mornings suck" she grumbled and got out of bed. "B, come on get up." She shook her sister.

"Spike, just a little longer, okay" she said sleepily and Faith smirked.

"Buffy" Faith said louder, and Buffy jumped up.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked.

"Dreaming of happy things?" Faith asked with a grin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was" Buffy said and got out of bed. "God, I don't want to go to school."

"Well either do I, but what can we do" Faith said and went to her closet and got out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt that said: 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks so' in red letters. She also got out her red zip-up hoodie and black and white chucks.

"That's a new look for you" Buffy said.

"I just don't feel like being leathery today" Faith said and started to get dressed. Buffy went over to her closet and decided her sister had a good idea. She got out her gray sweatpants that had the world 'love' down the right leg in white letters. She got out a simple white tank top and her gray zip-up hoodie that said 'New York' on the front, also in white letters. She got dressed also and got out her pink and black Etnies shoes. Buffy put her hair in low pigtails and Faith put hers up in a ponytail. After they had their shoes on and they got their schoolbags and purses, they went downstairs to where Dawn and Joyce were sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning, girls" Joyce said.

"Mornin, mom. How are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Oh, you don't have to take Dawn to school today, I'm going to take her."

"Cool, now we can stop for doughnuts and coffee" Buffy said cheerfully to Faith.

"All right, let's roll" Faith said and Buffy grabbed the keys off the key rack. "Bye, mom, love you" Faith said and kissed Joyce on the cheek and Buffy did the same.

"Bye, mom" Buffy said and she and Faith left.

Faith and Buffy arrived at the school with their box of doughnuts and their cups of coffee and went inside to find their friends. They found them quickly and went over to them.

"Hey, guys. Doughnuts, anyone want?" Buffy asked.

"Ooh, me" Willow said and picked one up.

"Me too, thanks" Cordelia said and got one also.

"Hey, you guys look cute" Willow said.

"Thanks" Faith said.

"Have you guys seen Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Uh-uh, why do you need to talk to him?" Cordelia asked.

"Not about anything specific. I just wanna talk to him" Buffy said.

"Right, cuz you didn't do enough of that yesterday" Faith said.

"As a matter of fact we didn't" Buffy said.

"To busy doing something else?" Faith asked jokingly.

"Shut up" Buffy grinned and then spotted Riley making out with Hannah and got sort of sad look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked, not knowing what was wrong.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" Buffy said and look away from Riley. Faith looked in the direction Buffy was looking.

"It's just Riley" Faith said confused.

"I know" Buffy said.

"You don't still love him do you?" Faith questioned.

"No, of course not, and never really did. I lo— care for Spike" Buffy caught herself. She didn't want to use the 'L" word referring to Spike just yet, but Faith caught the little slip and her eyebrows raised.

"Love?" she asked.

"I said 'care for'" Buffy reminded her.

"But you were about to say 'love'. Do you love him?" Faith asked.

"I… I don't know. Look, I don't want to talk about this okay" Buffy said and walked over to a table and sat down, Faith, Willow and Cordelia followed.

"You do don't you? You love him" Faith said.

"Faith, please, I don't want to talk about it" Buffy said.

"B, you don't have to lie. I mean, we all know the answer anyway, why don't you want to admit it?" Faith asked. 

"Because I don't want to lose him, okay" Buffy said.

"Why would you lose him?" Willow asked.

"Every guy I've ever loved, or thought I loved, has left me. I mean, god, don't you see? I'm dysfunctional, I can't keep a man satisfied" Buffy said and laid her head on the table.

"B, Spike's more than satisfied" Faith said.

"Yeah, he's crazy about you" Cordelia said.

"Everyone knows that" Willow added.

"Yeah, now, but as soon as the "L" word pops out badness ensues" Buffy said, looking back up at them.

"You can't hold on to the past. It's just going to weigh you down" Willow said. "Riley and Parker are of the past."

"Yeah, but then there was Angel and Scott. I mean, I haven't slept with anyone but Spike, thank god, but… I don't want to lose him too" Buffy said.

"Sweetie, you're not going to lose Spike, okay. I promise" Faith assured her.

At the end of the day, Faith and Buffy stopped at the store to get some things for the house. They wanted to do most of the everyday chores so their mother didn't have to. Since they both had jobs, Dawn did the stuff around the house like laundry and the dishes and Faith and Buffy helped with the bills and went grocery shopping. They were walking around Carlson's market trying to find some stuff for dinner on Saturday.

"Hey, what about pot roast?" Faith asked as she pushed the cart around the store, Buffy walking next to her.

"Dad's allergic to potatoes" Buffy reminded her.

"Oh yeah, and you can't make a pot roast without potatoes" Faith said. "Who's all going to be there?"

"Uh, mom, dad, you, me, Dawn and Spike" Buffy said.

"Oh, Spike's coming?" Faith asked.

"Of course he is. I want dad to meet the guy I'm—" Buffy began. 

"In love with?" Faith offered.

"That I'm—" Buffy tried again.

"Sleeping with?" Faith offered again.

"No, that I'm seeing" Buffy finally got out her sentence. "I want dad to meet him, I want Spike to meet dad."

"Well, that's good" Faith said. "What about stuffed cabbage."

"Ooh, yeah, that's perfect. Everyone in our family loves stuffed cabbage" Buffy said.

"Does Spike?" Faith asked.

"I… I don't know, hold on" Buffy said and took out her cell phone and dialed Spike's house number. It rang a couple times and Jenny Calendar answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Miss Calendar?" Buffy asked, making sure it was her.

"Yes, and please, call me Jenny" Jenny said.

"Hi, Jenny, is Spike there?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, hold on" Jenny said and then went to get Spike.

"Hello?" Spike said into the phone a few moments later.

"Hi" Buffy said happily at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Spike asked.

"I just have a quick question" Buffy said.

"Okay, what is it?" Spike asked.

"Do you like stuffed cabbage?" Buffy asked him.

"Yeah, I love it. Why?" Spike asked.

"Faith and I were thinking of making it on Saturday" Buffy told him.

"Oh, well I hope you do" Spike said.

"Good, okay. Well, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Buffy said.

"Okay" Spike told her.

"Okay, bye" Buffy told him.

"Bye, baby" Spike said and they hung up.

"Okay, stuffed cabbage it is" Buffy said.

"Okay, here's our list" Faith said after adding the things they needed for the stuffed cabbage.

Grocery List:

Milk  
Bread  
Pop:  
Pepsi - For Mom  
Root Beer - For Dawn  
Diet Dr. Pepper - For Buffy  
Coke - For Faith  
Celery  
Pop tarts  
Popcorn  
Laundry soap  
Dish detergent  
Tampons  
Toilet Paper  
Paper Towels  
Yogurt (non-fat)  
Chips  
Pretzels  
Cabbage  
Ground Beef  
Rice  
Sour Kraut

After they got what they needed, they went home.

"Hey girls, what did you get?" Joyce asked when Buffy and Faith came in with the groceries.

"Do you need any help?" Dawn asked.

"No, we got it" Faith said and they went into the kitchen.

"So, what did you get?" Joyce asked.

"We got lots of stuff, plus all the stuff to make stuffed cabbage" Buffy said.

"When are you making that?" Dawn asked.

"When daddy comes this weekend" Buffy told her.

"Oh" Dawn said.

"Oh, honey, this came for you" Joyce said and handed Buffy a long box. Buffy opened it and there were a dozen pink roses and a card.

"Wow" Buffy breathed and opened the card and it read:

Dear Buffy,  
We've been dating for a while now, but we've never gone on a real date. I want that to change. I want us to be a real couple and go on real dates. If you want, Friday night I'd like to take you out to dinner and a movie. I know that your father is coming on Saturday and I want you to be able to introduce me as your boyfriend. Well, call me, okay, if you're interested on the date thing. Anyway I'll wait for your call.

Love,  
Spike

"Wow" Faith said.

"Oh my god" Buffy smiled. "This is so sweet."

"You're going to go right?" Faith asked.

"Of course" Buffy said and picked up the phone. "Will you guys put these groceries away I—"

"Go ahead, we got it" Joyce said.

"Thanks" Buffy said and ran upstairs. After she was upstairs, she called Spike.

"Hello?" he answered and she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, baby" she said happily.

"Hey, did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"I love them, and I would love to go out with you on Friday night" Buffy said.

"Good, so it's a date" Spike said.

"Our first, well our first real date" Buffy said.

"Yeah" Spike said. "Uh, do you want to come over here? You know, to uh… study?"

"Study what?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, stuff" Spike told her.

"I would love to, but I can't, I have to study" Buffy said.

"I just said—" Spike began.

"I know what you meant" Buffy cut him off.

"All right, well, I'll let you go then" Spike said.

"Okay, I love you" Buffy said and her eyes went wide when she realized what she just said and she hung up the phone quickly.

"Hello? Buffy? Buffy?" Spike said into the phone. Her words had caught him off guard. He hung up the phone wondering if she meant what she said.


	14. Heart Pumping

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty short, but hope you like it anyway! Please r/r!**

Spike dialed Buffy's number for the hundredth time. He wanted to talk to her, needed to talk to her. He couldn't believe that she had said those worlds to him. He wanted to tell her he loved her too. That he always did, but every time he dialed her number, the phone would ring many times and she wouldn't answer. Finally, he gave up and got his coat. He decided to go and talk to her in person. He wanted to tell her how he felt in person. He got in his Desoto and drove to her house. He got out of the car and Buffy was sitting on the porch, her head buried in her hands. He walked up to her.

"Buffy" he said and her head shot up.

"Spike… what—what are you doing here?" she asked, getting up and walking backward, up to the top step of the porch.

"I need to talk to you" he said and he came toward her, but she backed away again.

"About what?" she asked.

"You bloody well know what about" he said, a little frustrated.

"Spike, I… what I said, I didn't… " Buffy hesitated at a loss for words.

"Buffy, I have to tell you something" Spike said.

"What?" she asked and he came right up to her so that their lips were only inches apart.

"I love you too" he whispered to her.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, very much" he said sweetly. She smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips.

"Now our relationship doesn't just have to be about sex" she said excitedly and he chuckled at her.

"It never was, luv" he said and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her up a bit.

"Come inside, I want to tell Faith" she said, pulling him inside and upstairs. "Faith!"

"What?" Faith asked hurriedly, coming out of her room thinking something had happened. 

"Spike—Spike and I said I love you to each other!" Buffy said and Spike chuckled at her again. She was acting like a child.

"Well it's about damn time" Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"B, come on, I've known you two were crazy in love with each other for a long time" Faith said.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Buffy pouted.

"Uh, I did" Faith told her. "You wouldn't listen to me, dummy! But I'm glad you guys finally said it, congratulations" Faith said and hugged Buffy and then Spike.

"Thank you" Buffy smiled.

"Thanks, Faith" Spike said.

"Well, you're both very welcome. Oh, what time is it?" Faith asked, lifting Spike's hand to look at his watch and it read 5:00. "God, I have to get to work."

"With Mike?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, why?" Faith asked.

"You love him" Buffy said in a sing-song voice.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked.

"Oh come on, I know you're hot for him" Buffy said. "But you better not date him, he's like thirty-five."

"He is not, and besides, there's another guy that I would like to date, but I don't know if he likes me" Faith said.

"Why wouldn't he, you're beautiful" Buffy said. "Who is it?"

"No one" Faith said.

"Faith" Buffy scolded. "Spike, can you give us a little twin time?"

"Sure" Spike said and kissed Buffy. "I got to go anyway, I'll call you. I love you." 

"I love you too" Buffy said and Spike left. "Now, tell me who is guy is" Buffy said after pulling Faith into their room and pulling her down on her bed with her.

"Okay, his name is Jeremy Taylor. He's really hot, and sweet and, I really like him" Faith said.

"Jeremy, that's a nice name" Buffy said. "Do I know him?"

"You tell me" Faith said and got out her yearbook out of one of her nightstand drawers and opened it to his picture.

"Ooh, I do know him, I was in math and history class with… oh, JT. See, that's the only name I knew him by" Buffy said.

"Oh, well do you think he'd go out with me?" Faith asked.

"I'm sure, if you'd ask him. Wow, I've never seen you act this introverted before" Buffy told her.

"Well, don't go spreading it around" Faith said.

"I won't" Buffy said and Faith got ready for work.

"Okay, got to go, see you later" Faith said and left.

Buffy worked on her homework while Faith was at work. She had to write a short story for English and she had no idea what to write about. She finally got an idea. She would write a story about a girl in love with a dangerous guy and she finds out that she's pregnant.

"Okay, mom, want to hear what I have for my story?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Sure, honey, let's hear it" Joyce said.

"Okay, the story's about a girl named Raelynn who's in love with this guy named Brogan James, the only thing is that he's this like dangerous drug dealer, and she sleeps with him and she finds out that she's pregnant. This whole story is about how she's trying to tell him that she's pregnant" Buffy said.

"Well, honey, it sounds really interesting" Joyce said.

"Thank you" Buffy said and Joyce closed her eyes. "Mom, are you okay?" 

"Uh, I don't know. I…" Joyce began, but started breathing really hard. "Oh… Buffy, call 911" Joyce said before passing out and Buffy's heart jumped.

"Mom? Mom!" Buffy screamed, running to get the phone and back to her mother. She didn't know what was wrong with her mom, but she knew that she needed help—now.


	15. Don't Scare Me Like That!

**Another short chapter, but there aren't many short ones, I promise! Please r/r! Enjoy!**

Buffy watched as they wheeled her mother out of the house and into the ambulance. She stayed behind to go get Dawn and Faith. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might explode. She grabbed her mother's keys off the rack and jumped in the car and sped out of the driveway. She went to Dawn's friend's house to pick Dawn up first. She didn't tell her what had happened she just said that they needed to go. After that she went to Mike's Auto to get Faith.

"Faith!" she said and ran into the store.

"B, what's wrong?" Faith asked, coming from behind the counter.

"It's mom, we have to go, now" Buffy said and ran out of the store. Faith grabbed her keys and joined her sister.

They got to the hospital as soon as they could and ran to the front desk.

"Hi, our mom's here, Joyce Summers" Faith told the nurse.

"You're the Summers girls?" a doctor asked and came up to them.

"Yes, is our mother okay?" Buffy asked.

"She's fine, it was just a bad anxiety attack that's all" the doctor said.

"Oh, oh god, thank you" Buffy breathed and noticed that tears were running down her cheeks and wiped them away.

"Can we see her?" Faith asked.

"Of course" the doctor said and led them into Joyce's room.

Buffy took Dawn's hand and she, Faith and Dawn went into Joyce's room. She was lying there, her head turned away from the doorway.

"Mom?" Faith asked.

"Oh, hi, girls. Oh, Buffy, I'm so sorry I scared you" Joyce said and Buffy went over to her mother.

"It's okay, mom. You just worry about getting better, all right" Buffy said quietly and kissed Joyce on the forehead.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Dawn asked. 

"Oh, yeah, baby, I'm fine" Joyce said. "Come here, sweetheart." Dawn went over to Joyce and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What about the baby?" Faith asked, also coming closer.

"The baby's fine too" Joyce assured her.

"Good, when can we take you home?" Buffy asked.

"Not until tomorrow" the doctor said as he came into the room. "We just want to run some tests to make sure that your mother doesn't have toxemia, or any other pregnancy related disorders."

"Toxemia? What's that?" Faith asked.

"It's a blood pressure condition found in pregnant women. It isn't very likely that you have toxemia, Joyce, but…" the doctor said.

"Better safe than sorry?" Joyce offered.

"Exactly" the doctor said with a smile and left the room again. After he did all three of Joyce's girls climbed into bed and cuddled with her.

"Mom, if you ever scare us like that again there'll be hell to pay, got it" Faith said.

"I promise" Joyce smiled.

"I guess we should cancel the dinner on Saturday" Faith said.

"And my date with Spike on Friday" Buffy added.

"No, don't any of you dare cancel anything. I'm going to be fine. I'll be able to go home soon and we're going to go on with our plans" Joyce said.

"Do you want me to call Curtis for you, mom?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, will you?" Joyce asked.

"Of course" Buffy said and got off the bed. "Anything I can get anyone while I'm..."

"I'll come with you" Faith said and got down also. "We'll be back in a minute." Buffy and Faith walked out of the room and to the nearest payphone.

"Do you have a quarter?" Buffy asked, her voice become shaky.

"Yeah, here" Faith said and handed her sister the quarter and Buffy inserted it into the payphone. "Where's your cell?"

"Uh...I left it in the car" Buffy said, looking through her mother's appointment book for Curtis's number. Once she found it she dialed the number and a woman answered.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Is Curtis there?" Buffy asked.

"He's in the shower, do you want me to go get him?" the woman asked.

"Who is this?" Buffy asked.

"I'm Curtis's wife" the woman asked.

"His what?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"Who is it?" Faith asked, but Buffy didn't answer her.

"His wife, who is this?" the woman asked, but Buffy hung up the phone before saying anything else.

"B, what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"Curtis's wife answered the phone, said he was in the shower. I can't believe that bastard!" Buffy said angrily.

"You mean he's been cheating on mom?" Faith asked as she and Buffy sat in two of the chairs that were next to the payphone.

"Or cheating on his wife, any way you put it he's still cheating. God, that asshole" Buffy said. "I can't deal with this."

"You? How do you think mom's going to take this?" Faith asked.

"I'm scared, Fai" Buffy admitted as she looked at her sister.

"What do you mean? Scared of what?" Faith asked.

"What if mom isn't okay? I mean what if she..." Buffy trailed off, tears now trickling from her eyes. 

"Buffy, mom's going to be fine" Faith said.

"This is the scariest thing that has ever happened, I just..." Buffy said and Faith hugged her.

"Hey, mom's strong, and you heard what the doctor said, it was just an anxiety attack" Faith said.

"I know" Buffy said and Spike came around the corner.

"Hey" he said and Buffy stood up, kissing him and hugging him tightly.

"Hi, thanks for coming" Buffy said.

"Of course, is your mum okay?" Spike asked, holding her.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine" Faith said. "How did you know?"

"I called him on my way to get Dawn" Buffy informed her, breaking the hug.

"Come on, let's get back to mom" Faith said and Spike took Buffy's hand and they went back into Joyce's room.


	16. Romance

Joyce was released from the hospital the next day and was allowed to go home. The week passed quickly and finally it was Friday. After school, Buffy got ready for her date with Spike.

"Okay, how do I look?" Buffy asked Faith.

"You look great" Faith told her. Buffy was wearing a silky, red dress, which was knee length. She had on skinny red heels to match and her long hair was curled and left down.

"Do you think Spike will like it?" Buffy asked, looking in their full-length mirror.

"B, Spike would love you no matter what you were wearing… especially if you weren't wearing anything" Faith smirked.

"Stop that, I just want to look perfect tonight" Buffy said.

"B, you look hot, okay? Stop obsessing" Faith told her.

"All right, all right" Buffy said and the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's him."

"Buffy, Spike's here" Joyce called from downstairs.

"Okay, mom, thanks" Buffy called back and she and Faith went downstairs to where Spike was sitting on the couch talking to Dawn and Joyce. "Hi."

"Hey bab—" Spike began, but stopped when he saw her. "Wow."

"That's a good wow, right?" Buffy asked and he stood up and came closer to her, taking her hands and looking her up and down.

"Definitely, you look amazing" Spike said. "Uh, so, can I kiss you or will you hit me for messing up your lipstick?"

"I'll hit you if you don't" Buffy smiled and he kissed her.

"Are you ready to go, luv?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go" Buffy said and took Spike's hand. "We'll see you guys later."

"Okay, honey, have a good time" Joyce said and Buffy and Spike left.

Spike was really nervous about this date. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight. Buffy could tell something was wrong by the expression on his face as he drove to the restaurant.

"Baby, what's the matter?" she asked sweetly to him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, luv, I'm fine" Spike said to her.

"Spike, I know you, something's up. Do you not want to go; cuz we don't have to?" Buffy asked.

"No, no baby, it's not that… I'm just a little nervous that's all" Spike said and Buffy smiled at him.

"What? Nervous? Why? Spike we've had sex, many times. Hell, we've done things that haven't even been invented yet, why are you nervous?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know… I just want everything to go without a hindrance tonight. I just want to take your mind off of things, the baby, your mum, the piss ant who's cheating on your mum, everything" Spike said and Buffy smiled at him, scooting close to him and kissing him on the cheek. He put his arm around her as he continued to drive.

"Spike, I'm here with you, everything is perfect. And… if you really want to take my mind off of things… we could go back to your place after our date" Buffy smirked.

"Way ahead of you luv. Not that I planned this night around that" Spike said.

"You don't have to explain anything" Buffy assured him as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"All right, we're here" he said and they got out.

"Angelino's?" Buffy asked in awe. "Spike this is the most expensive restaurant in the city, are you sure—"

"I'm positive, luv. It isn't a problem, come on" Spike said and offered his arm to her and she took it and he led her inside. "Reservations for Giles, William."

"Right this way, sir" the waiter said and led them to a table in one of the corners of the restaurant.

"Oh, this is so beautiful" Buffy said as they sat and she looked around.

"Well I'm glad you like it, baby. Always the best for you" Spike said and Buffy smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"This is so romantic" Buffy said, smiling at him and looked around.

"You like?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course" Buffy said.

"Well good, I'm glad" Spike told her and a waiter came up.

"Hello, good evening. I'm Jon, I'll be your waiter this evening. Would you care for an appetizer before you order?" Jon asked.

"Oh, uh… sweetheart, do you want any?" Spike asked Buffy.

"Oh, no thank you" Buffy said politely to the waiter.

"We're good mate, thank you" Spike told him and he smiled and handed them their menus.

"Very well, I'll be back shortly to take your order" Jon said and left.

"So, luv, what will it be?" Spike asked.

"Oh… I don't know… linguine, I love linguine" Buffy decided.

"All right, and I'm going to have the most obvious choice at an Italian restaurant, spaghetti" Spike said and the waiter came back and they gave him their orders. "So tell me, luv, are you excited about tomorrow, your pops coming and all?"

"Yeah, I am. I miss my dad, and I can't wait for him to meet you" Buffy said.

"Well, me either, pet" Spike said. "What's your mum going to do about captain adultery?"

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything about daddy Curt since we told her about him and his wife not exactly being divorced like he said. I just feel so bad for her. I mean, here she is having to raise a baby and then she finds out that the man she loves, the father of her child, is a lying scheming jerk-face. I hope she's going to be okay" Buffy said.

"Well, your mum's strong, baby, she'll bounce back" Spike said and the waiter brought their food to them. "Thanks mate."

"Yeah, thank you" Buffy said.

"You're welcome" he said politely and left.

After eating and paying the bill, Spike took Buffy to the beach.

"Ooh, this is nice, it's a nice night for walking along the beach" Buffy said.

"That's not why I brought you here, luv" Spike informed her.

"Oh, did we come here to…?" Buffy asked and Spike's eyes widened a little.

"Oh, no! No, I mean it would be great, but, that's not why I brought you here either" Spike said.

"Okay, so why did you bring me here?" Buffy asked and Spike walked over to a bench where there was a small boom box sitting there. He turned it on and slow music began to play.

"To dance" he said. "After all, it is what started our relationship isn't it?" Buffy's eyes filled with tears as he came closer to her and took her into his arms and they began to dance.

"I love you so much" she whispered in his ear, her eyes closed.

"I love you too, baby" he said back and held her tighter.

"This is a perfect end to a perfect evening" Buffy said and he looked at her and smirked seductively.

"Oh believe me luv, it's not over yet" he told her, crashing his lips on to hers.


	17. Daddy

Buffy slammed her fist down on her alarm clock as her favorite radio station sounded. She laid there for a moment until she remembered that today her father was coming and she had to get things together. She jumped up and, seeing that Faith wasn't in bed, she went downstairs to where she was talking with her mom, Dawn and Spike. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey" she said, making herself known.

"Hey, 'bout time you got up, B" Faith said. "We have to get started on everything."

"Okay, we will" Buffy said, going over to Spike and giving him a kiss.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

"Mmm, yeah" Buffy said and then whispered in his ear. "Because of you." He smiled at that and she went over to the fridge. "So, what all do we have to do?"

"We have to make dinner and stuff" Faith said.

"Faith, it's only eleven o'clock in the morning," Buffy reminded her sister, retrieving a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and pouring herself a glass.

"Well, we should start it at least. Doesn't stuffed cabbage take a while to cook?" Faith asked.

"Don't know, mom?" Buffy asked her mother, but Joyce didn't answer. "Mom?"

"Huh? What's that, sweetie?" Joyce asked.

"How long do you cook the stuffed cabbage for?" Buffy asked again.

"Oh, well, you can put it in the crock pot and cook it all day. It's easier that way," Joyce informed her daughter.

"Mom, are you all right?" Buffy asked.

"I guess; I'm just trying to decide if I should tell your father about the baby or not" Joyce said.

"Well, he's going to find out sooner or later, might as well be sooner, right?" Faith asked.

"Maybe you're right" Joyce said. 

"It's up to you, mom. If you don't feel comfortable talking to him about it, then don't" Buffy said.

"Yeah, whatever you want to do" Dawn said.

"You have our support" Faith added.

"Thank you, girls. What would I do without you?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I'd imagine you'd sleep a lot more" Spike said in jest and Buffy hit him on the arm playfully.

"Well, I think I'll go upstairs and take a nice long, hot, bath" Joyce said and went upstairs.

"And I'm gonna go get dressed, you be good" Buffy said to Spike.

"Oh, what's the fun in that?" Spike asked and Buffy smiled and gave him a quick kiss before going upstairs. She wanted to look nice for when her dad came, but she wanted to look like her also. After a while of searching her closet, she chose a pair of dark wash, skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt that had a gray heart on it and a gray zip-up hoodie that had the word 'brat' on the front in pink letters. After getting dressed she curled her hair a bit and put on some makeup. When she was finished she went back downstairs to where Faith had already started cooking.

"Okay, how do I look?" she asked, entering the kitchen.

"Awesome" Faith said.

"Yeah, that shirt defines you perfectly" Spike said, looking at her hoodie.

"Shut up" Buffy said playfully.

"B, do you think I should change?" Faith asked, and Buffy looked at what she was wearing. A pair of blue jeans and a black AC/DC t-shirt.

"No, you look great" Buffy said. "Okay, what can I do?"

"Uh... you can help me wash the cabbage" Faith told her.

"Sounds dirty" Spike joked.

"Would you stop that" Buffy smiled, going over and putting her arms around his waist. Spike put his arms around her as well. "You cannot talk like that when my dad comes, you know that, right?"

"'Course I do. I'm not a git" Spike said and Buffy kissed him playfully on the lips and went to help Faith.

"Faith? Buffy? What can I do?" Dawn asked.

"Dawnie, you can go up and check on mom and ask if she needs anything," Faith said.

"Okay" Dawn said and went upstairs.

Dawn sat at the windowsill watching the cars pass and jumped up when she saw her dad's car pull into the driveway.

"Dad's here!" she said excitedly, opening the door and running out to greet him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Dawnie" Hank said, picking up Dawn and carrying her into the house.

"Hank, how are you?" Joyce asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Joyce, you?" he asked, putting Dawn down and kissing Joyce on the cheek.

"Fine myself" Joyce said.

"Hi, dad" Faith said.

"Faith, well, look at you. Hi, sweetheart" Hank said, hugging her. "And my little Elizabeth" he hugged her also.

"Hi, daddy" Buffy said.

"And who's this?" he asked, turning his attention to Spike.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, William, we call him Spike. Spike, this is my dad, Hank Summers" Buffy introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Spike said, shaking hands with him.

"You too" Hank said.

"Dad, we're having stuffed cabbage" Dawn told him.

"Mmm, my favorite" Hank said.

"Well, while we're waiting for dinner to be ready, why don't we have a drink" Joyce said.

"Eh-hem" Buffy cleared her throat at her mother.

"A non-alcoholic drink" Joyce assured her.

"Why can't you have alcohol?" Hank asked.

"Uh, l—let's go in here to talk" Joyce said and they all went into the living room. "Hank, I… I don't really know how to tell you this, but, here it goes. I'm pregnant."

"You're… wow. Uh… I don't really know what to say about that" Hank said. "Who's the father?"

"Someone who I want nothing to do with" Joyce said. "His name's Curtis."

"And he's a jerk" Buffy added with a small pout. Spike put his arm around his girlfriend.

"It's a long story" Joyce said. "But, I am keeping the baby. I just thought that you should know. I mean, you were going to find out sooner or later. I thought you should hear it from me."

"Well, this is certainly surprising" Hank said. "Congratulations, not on the jerk part, but everything else."

"Thank you" Joyce said.

Dinner was served a half an hour later and they all ate. After dinner, they had dessert and Faith, Buffy, Dawn and Spike cleaned up the kitchen while Joyce and Hank talked. At about 10:00pm, Hank decided to call it a night.

"I have an early business meeting tomorrow, so I'm gonna go" Hank said, kissing his daughters goodbye and shaking Spike's hand. "Spike, take care of my little girl."

"Always" Spike said, looking at Buffy and she smiled at him.

"Joyce, it was nice to see you again" Hank said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You too, Hank" Joyce said. "Next time you're in town, come and visit."

"Count on it. Dinner was great, bye girls" Hank said.

"Bye" Buffy and Faith said in unison.

"Bye, daddy" Dawn said and Hank left.

"Ooh, I'm beat. I'm gonna head to bed" Joyce said, going upstairs.

"I'm gonna watch some TV" Faith said.

"Me too" Dawn said and they went into the living room.

Spike and Buffy laid out in the backyard together on a blanket, looking at the stars.

"Did you have a good time?" Buffy asked, snuggling into Spike more.

"Yeah, your dad's a great guy" Spike said, rubbing her arm with his thumb.

"Yeah, he is" Buffy said. "Do you think everything's going to work out?"

"With what?" Spike asked.

"Everything. Mom, us, everything" Buffy said.

"I can't predict the future, luv" Spike said. "I can tell you what I know. I know that I love you, more than anything. And, I know that your mum is one strong bird. If that's enough for things to be fine, then, yeah, they're gonna be great."

"I hope so" Buffy said. "I just want the fairytale ending."

"You want it to end with a kiss?" he asked, looking down at her and she smiled.

"I want it to end happily ever after" Buffy told him. "But, a kiss is good for now." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, baby" he said, holding her tighter.

"I love you too" Buffy told him with a happy sigh as they continued to watch the stars.


	18. Fights and Stuff

**Six Months Later**

Joyce searched the aisles of the department store. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but she had the hankering for a baby outfit. She hadn't bought really anything yet. Not knowing what she was going to have, she didn't want to buy anything, but she couldn't take it anymore; she had to buy something.

"Hey, mom, whatcha doin'?" Buffy asked as she joined her mother with Faith and Dawn.

"Oh, noting. I was just looking at this stuff," Joyce said.

"You know, mom" Faith said. "If you would just find out if you were having a boy or a girl then you'd be able to buy lots of stuff."

"I know, but I want to be surprised" Joyce told her daughters.

"Have you spoken to what's his face?" Buffy asked.

"Who?" Joyce asked.

"Curt" Buffy said. "Has he tried to call you?"

"No" Joyce said plainly.

"Do you want to talk to him? I mean, it's been six months, mom. Aren't you upset that he was cheating on you?" Faith asked.

"Well, yes, I'm upset, but technically, he wasn't cheating on me anyway. He was still married, so technically he was cheating on his wife" Joyce said.

"Still doesn't change the fact that he's an ass—" Faith began.

"Faith, watch your mouth" Joyce warned.

"Sorry, mom, but he had it coming. In fact, he has a lot coming" Faith said.

"Including castration" Buffy added.

"What's casteration?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing" Buffy and Faith said in unison.

"Look, if he doesn't want to be with me, then—" Joyce began. 

"Screw him?" Buffy offered.

"For lack of a better phrase, yes" Joyce said and then sighed. "We should go; I have a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Are you okay, mom?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine, let's go home" Joyce said and she and her three daughters left the department store.

Joyce dropped Buffy off at Spike's before heading home.

"Bye, mom, see you later" Buffy said.

"Okay, be home by eleven. Have fun" Joyce said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will" Faith joked and Buffy glared at her.

"Bye" Buffy said and Joyce drove away. Buffy walked up to the house and knocked on the door and Jenny answered.

"Hey Jenny, is—" Buffy began, but she was intercepted by the brunette.

"William here? Yes, he is" Jenny said and let her in. "He's down in his room."

"Thanks, you look nice, Jenny. Where are you off to?" Buffy asked.

"Rupert and I are going out to dinner" Jenny said as Giles came down the stairs.

"Jenny darling, are you ready to— oh, Buffy, what a nice surprise" Giles said. "It's nice to see you."

"You too" Buffy said.

"How's your mother?" he asked her.

"She's hanging in there" Buffy said.

"Well, send my best wishes. We should be off, bye" Giles said.

"Bye, have fun" Buffy said and Giles and Jenny left the house. Once they shut the door, Buffy went down to see Spike.

"Hi" Buffy said, shutting the bedroom door. 

"Hey, luv" Spike said. "What brings you here?"

"I didn't feel like staying home" Buffy said, sitting on his bed. "Plus, I missed you. Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much" Spike said. "But I could if…" he hinted.

"Hold it, cowboy" Buffy said. "Keep your pants on, I did not come here to do it… not this time anyway."

"What did you come here for then?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, does our relationship always have to be about sex?" she asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah" he joked and she glared at him. He smirked at her. "I'm just kidding, pet, relax."

"I am relaxed," Buffy pouted. "Besides, I'm not the one who's all, tense and stuff."

"I'm not tense" Spike said.

"Really? Then why do you have the 'I'm constipated' look?" she asked.

"Hey! Back off, Goldilocks" he hissed.

"Jeez, what's your problem today?" she asked him and he sighed heavily.

"Buffy, I don't feel like fighting with you right now, all right" he said.

"So, what, we're gonna schedule fights now?" she asked sarcastically.

"How's your mum?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, big, but fine. The only thing is, I think she's upset, you know about the whole Curt thing," Buffy told him. "She loved him and he betrayed her. Something I know all too well."

"Yeah, well, what's she going to do about it?" he asked her, turning his chair around to face her.

"Don't know. She hasn't really talked about it" Buffy said.

"Well, that baby's coming in three months, she'd better decide fast" Spike said and Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a guy," she said.

"I like to think that's one of my best qualities" Spike said.

"Spike, you can't just rush into a decision this big, okay? And besides, she doesn't really have a decision to make. Curt cheated on her," Buffy said.

"Not really" Spike said. "I mean, technically, your mum's the other woman."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked, a little angry.

"Well, he was cheating on his wife with Joyce. Can't really blame the fella for going back to the woman he made his life with" Spike said.

"Are you taking his side?" Buffy asked, getting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just sayin'—" Spike began.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. Where the hell do you get off judging my mother? Your mother isn't even around" Buffy said coldly.

"Well, at least my mother's smart enough to know to use a condom when she screws a guy" Spike said, just as cold. "At least my mother didn't get knocked up by a married man."

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you being such an ass?" Buffy asked.

"Because you're being a bint" he told her.

"You know what, I don't need this from you" Buffy told him. "My mother is trying her hardest not to fall apart, to stay strong for her unborn child and the three she already has. I've never even met your mother. What effort has she put in?"

"Maybe I haven't told her about you because I knew this wouldn't work out" Spike said crossly to her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said, turning back around to face his computer.

"No, what are you saying? That you want to break up?" Buffy asked, but he didn't answer. A beat of silence passed. "Fine, you don't wanna be with me, you'll never have to see me again. God, I shoulda known not to fall in love with you!" with that, she stormed out of the house. Spike sighed with frustration. He wanted to go after her, but his male pride prevented him from doing so. He stayed put and let her go.

Joyce laid in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come into the room. It had been only a few minutes, but to Joyce it seemed like forever. Finally, the doctor knocked on the door and came into the room.

"Hello, Joyce" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, doctor Wallis" Joyce said with a sigh.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Wallis asked.

"Oh, tired" Joyce told him.

"Where's the rest of the crew today?" Dr. Wallis asked.

"I cut them loose for today. Faith and Dawn are at home watching movies and Buffy is at her boyfriend's house" Joyce said.

"Well, three daughters. Are you hoping for a son this time?" Dr. Wallis asked.

"Why? Am I having a son?" Joyce asked.

"Do you really want me to tell you? The last four times I've tried to tell you, you've stopped me" Dr. Walls reminded her.

"No, don't tell me. Okay, tell me. No… wait... Okay, I want to know" Joyce finally decided.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Wallis asked.

"Yeah, tell me" Joyce said.

Joyce arrived home an hour later with a smile on her face. Knowing what she was having put a weird sense of security in her life. She couldn't explain it, but it just made her feel safer. She got out of the car and noticed that Buffy was sitting on the front porch.

"Hi, sweetie" Joyce said, coming up to the porch, carefully as her belly had become quite large in the last few weeks.

"Hi" Buffy pouted. 

"What's the matter?" Joyce asked, sitting down next to her daughter, with Buffy's help.

"Mom, I think that Spike and I are breaking up" Buffy said sadly.

"What? Why? What happened?" Joyce asked.

"We got into this huge argument" Buffy told her. "It was awful. We both said things we didn't mean and… I don't want to lose him, mom."

"Oh, honey" Joyce said. "Spike loves you, it's gonna be okay. You'll feel better once you apologize. That is if you're not too stubborn to apologize."

"I can't go over there now. We just had a fight" Buffy said and Joyce smiled at her.

"All the more reason to go" she told her daughter. "If you apologize now, it'll be over with."

"You're right" Buffy sighed. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"It was great. Before you go over to Spike's, come inside. I have something to tell you and your sisters" Joyce said and Buffy got up and helped her mother up and they went into the house.

"Mom, you're back" Dawn said, meeting her by the door. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby's fine" Joyce said. "Where's Faith?"

"She's on the phone with someone, Jeremy something" Dawn said.

"Wait, Jeremy Taylor?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, that's it" Dawn told her.

"Oh, that's good. I told Faith she had a chance" Buffy said.

"Can someone fill me in here, please?" Joyce asked.

"Okay, Jeremy is this guy that Faith has a crush on and she was afraid that maybe he wouldn't like her, but as usual, I was right, he does" Buffy said and Faith came downstairs. "Hey, have a nice conversation?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did" Faith said. "Hey, mom, how did the doctor go?"

"I have something to tell you girls" Joyce announced.

"Okay, but later, you're telling me what you talked about" Buffy told Faith and all four of them went into the living room to sit down.

"Is everything okay, mom?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, everything's fine" Joyce said. "Doctor Wallis told me what I was having."

"Really? What is it?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Well, Faith, Buffy, Dawnie, I'm going to have a…"

 **HAHA! CLIFHANGER**


	19. Fervent

"Girls, I'm having a little girl" Joyce told her daughters.

"Another girl? How did I know?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

"Another girl, that's cool" Faith said.

"So, what do you think, Dawnie? You're going to have a baby sister" Joyce said.

"It's nice. I think it's gonna be fun" Dawn said.

"This is great" Buffy said. "Now that we know what it is, we can pick a name and buy clothes."

"I know; it will be much easier" Joyce said.

"I knew you'd cave" Faith told her mother.

"I think that it was just easier finding out the gender. If we didn't, then we'd have to wait to the baby was born to be able to buy things" Joyce said.

"Do you know what you want to name her?" Buffy asked.

"No, not really" Joyce said.

"Well, it has to be something girly, cuz, Faith, Elizabeth, Dawn, Joyce, they're all girly names. We can't leave her out" Dawn said.

"I know; it'll be girly" Joyce assured her.

"Yeah, like…Ellie or something" Dawn said. "Except not Ellie. Cuz, that's another thing, none of our names start with the same letter and we shouldn't give the baby a name that starts with a D, E, F or J."

"Okay" Joyce smiled. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap, I'm feeling really tired."

"I'm gonna go over to Spike's, I can't leave it like this" Buffy said.

"Okay, honey, have fun" Joyce said and went upstairs.

"B, what happened between you and Spike?" Faith asked, following her sister into the kitchen, followed by Dawn. Buffy went over to the fridge and got a bottle of water and then got the keys off the key rack.

"We got into this huge argument. It was awful" Buffy told her. 

"You've never fought before" Faith said.

"I know, that's what scares me," Buffy said. "I'll be back later."

"Okay" Faith said. "Bye."

Buffy arrived at Spike's and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and Spike answered.

"Hey, baby. I was just about to come see you" he said.

"Hi" she said back. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" he said and let her in and she turned to him once he shut the door.

"So…" she said.

"Why don't we go down to my room and talk" he said.

"Okay" she said and he took her by the hand and led her down to his rom.

"Listen, baby… I'm so sorry about the things I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. I haven't told my mum about you because… we don't talk" he told her.

"Really? Why?" she asked. He sat on his bed and she joined him.

"Long story, pet. Let's just say that… she was… cruel, to me and my pops. Neither of us want nothing to do with her" Spike said.

"I'm sorry" Buffy said quietly.

"Your mum is an amazing lady and an amazing mum. I'm really sorry I was such a wanker" Spike said and she smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you so much" she said and he leaned over and kissed her, gently pushing her down onto the pillows and moving to her neck.

Spike's alarm clock went off at 9:30am and he groaned as he hit the off button.

"Bloody hell" he mumbled and rolled over to where Buffy was still in bed with him. "Uh-oh, uh… Buffy, baby, wake up."

"Hmm?" Buffy asked, her eyes still closed.

"Buffy, wake up" Spike said again and she opened her eyes and they widened.

"Oh my god" she said, jumping out of bed, wrapping herself in a sheet and looking around for her clothing.

"I guess we both over slept" Spike said.

"My mother's gonna kill me" Buffy said, getting dressed.

"Maybe Faith covered for you. I mean, she knew you were coming over here right?" Spike asked, getting up and getting dressed as well.

"Yeah, god I hope so. I really don't want my mother to know that I'm having sex, not until I'm at least eighteen" Buffy said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, luv" Spike said. "We should go, though, I have things to do."

"What?" Buffy asked as they went upstairs to leave the house.

"Just some errands" Spike said and they got into his car.

"Like?" Buffy prodded and he sighed, seemingly annoyed.

"Does it matter?" he asked her.

"Sorry" she said.

"No, it's all right. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just have something I have to take care of" he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Soon he pulled into her driveway. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Kay" she said and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby" he said and she got out of the car, afraid to go into the house. Spike drove away and she quietly opened the door, hoping that no one was up yet. She went into the kitchen to get something to eat and Faith came up behind her.

"Have fun last night?" she asked and Buffy turned around quickly.

"Faith, hey" Buffy said. "Does mom know—"

"No, she doesn't know anything. I covered for you" Faith said and Buffy hugged her.

"Oh, I love you" Buffy said. 

"I love you too" Faith said, patting her sister on the back.

"So, is mom sleeping?" Buffy asked, taking out the milk and pouring herself a bowl of cocoa pebbles.

"No, she left a half an hour ago. She took Dawn to the dentist" Faith said.

"Oh" Buffy said, sitting at the island with her cereal.

"Did you and Spike make up?" Faith asked. "Never mind, don't answer that. Obviously you did."

"Actually, I was with Riley" Buffy joked and laughed at Faith's reaction. "Faith, I'm kidding."

"Oh, good" Faith said, getting a spoon out of the drawer and joining her sister at the island. "So, everything's okay with you and Spike?"

"Yeah, we're good" Buffy said. "And I'm glad, cuz I'd hate to lose him. I love him way too much to lose him."

"You're not going to lose him" Faith assured her, putting her spoon in the bowl and eating some of the cereal. "He loves you too; and you forget, he had a crush on you before you had one on him."

"I know" Buffy said. "Faith, do you think mom's gonna be okay?"

"She's strong, B. she'll be okay, and we'll be here for her. She doesn't need some dumbass guy to get by. Mom's better than him" Faith said.

"I just feel so bad for her. I mean, here she is having to raise a baby, and the guy she was in love with betrayed her" Buffy said.

"I know. I feel bad for her too, but we can't change the fact that Curt is an adultery committing asshole. All we can do is be here for her" Faith said. "We all love her, B. everything's gonna be fine."

"I hope so" Buffy said and they finished the cereal and Buffy put the bowl in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah, you do that" Faith said, smiling and Buffy went upstairs.

Joyce was waiting for Dawn in the waiting room and finally she came out.

"Everything okay, honey?" Joyce asked. 

"Yeah, no cavities" Dawn smiled.

"Good" Joyce said, taking her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Dawn asked.

"No" Joyce smiled. "You just got your teeth cleaned.

"So" Dawn pouted.

"Tell you what. We'll have ice cream for dessert tonight" Joyce said.

"Okay" Dawn said and they left the dentist's office and got into her car.

"I'm gonna stop at the store before we go home" Joyce told her daughter.

"What do you need?" Dawn asked.

"I wanted to get a baby name book at the store so we can find a name for your baby sister" Joyce said.

"Cool" Dawn said as Joyce pulled into the store parking lot and they got out.

Joyce and Dawn entered the house and Faith and Buffy were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, Buffy, you're awake" Joyce said. "I wanted to ask you if you made up with Spike last night, but Faith said you were asleep."

"Oh they made up all right" Faith smirked and Buffy nudged her in the arm.

"Yeah, we're okay" Buffy said.

"Good" Joyce said. "Spike's a good guy, and I know how much he loves you."

"Hey, you guys. Mom bought a baby name book. She said we can pick the name now" Dawn said as she and Joyce made their way into the living room and sat down.

"Cool" Buffy said and Joyce opened the book.

"Okay, let's see…" Joyce said. "Maria?"

"No" Buffy said. 

"Uh-uh" Faith said.

"Yuck" Dawn added.

"You're right" Joyce said and turned the page.

"How about we do this, we each pick four names we like and then we can choose from there" Dawn said.

"All right, that sounds like a good idea" Joyce said.

Twenty-five minutes later, all four girls had their names ready.

"Thank you for doing this, girls. I know it's silly" Joyce told her daughters.

"No, it's okay" Buffy said.

"Okay, Buffy, you go first" Joyce said.

"Okay, Haylee, Meredith, Sara and Aliyah" Buffy said.

"Cute" Joyce said. "Faith?"

"Okay, Aliyah, Jennifer, Allie and Leeza" Faith said.

"Those are cute too" Joyce said. "Dawnie?"

"All right, Molly, Aliyah, Abigail and Maggie" Dawn said.

"Nice" Joyce said. "Okay, I have Alexandra, Aliyah, Sierra and Stephanie."

"Cute, mom" Buffy said. "So, how do we choose?"

"Well, I think the most obvious choice is Aliyah. We all have it on our list" Faith said.

"True" Buffy said.

"I like it" Dawn said.

"Okay, Aliyah it is" Joyce said.

"But, spelled A-L-I-Y-A-H, not with two A's or not like A-L-E-A-H" Buffy said.

"Okay, sounds good, but Aliyah what?" Joyce asked. 

"Umm…" Buffy thought.

"Aliyah Grace?" Joyce asked.

"Oh my god, that's so cute" Buffy told her mother.

"Love it" Faith said.

"Me too" Dawn agreed.

"Okay, Aliyah Grace Summers it is" Joyce told them with a satisfying smile.

"It's perfect" Buffy said.

"Elizabeth, Faith, Dawn and Aliyah. My four daughters" Joyce said with a smile and put her hands on her stretched belly. Faith, Buffy and Dawn put their hands over their mother's and Joyce smiled, thinking of what was to come.


	20. Baby Shower

Today was Joyce's baby shower. A couple weeks had passed and now that Joyce knew what she was having, she could have a shower and get everything—or most—of what she needed. She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom looking at her outfit. Just then Buffy and Spike came into the room, hand in hand.

"Mom, you look beautiful" Buffy said, letting go of Spike's hand and going over to her mother. Joyce was wearing a white silk gown that went to the floor. It was pretty, but not too dressy.

"Are you sure I don't look like a big fat—" Joyce began.

"You look great" Buffy assured her.

"Yeah, Joyce. You look radiant" Spike said.

"Well, thank you both" Joyce said. "Buffy, you look wonderful sweetheart." Buffy was wearing a white skirt, which was long and A-lined and a pink halter top with a white glittery heart in the middle. Her hair was curled and left down.

"Thanks, mom" Buffy said. "You should see Faith though. She's wearing a skirt, by choice."

"Really?" Joyce asked. "Oh, I have to see this." Joyce, Buffy and Spike went downstairs to where Dawn and Faith were. Dawn had on a blue jean skirt that was knee-length with a red, long sleeved t-shirt, which had the number 85 on it in blue. Faith was wearing a black skirt, which was about two inches below the knee and frilly at the bottom. She also had on a red and black peasant top. Her hair was put in a ponytail. "Oh, girls, you look great."

"I look like a dumbass" Faith said, looking down at her outfit.

"No you don't, and watch your language" Joyce said. "You all look wonderful."

"Including me?" Spike asked and Buffy and Joyce smiled at him.

"Yes" Joyce told him. Spike was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark-gray dress shirt.

"Baby, you look great" Buffy told him.

"Thanks" Spike smiled.

"Okay, everyone should be here soon. Do we have everything we need?" Joyce asked, heading towards the kitchen. Faith and Buffy quickly stopped her. 

"Mom, this is your baby shower, you are not doing anything. Go into the living and relax. Faith and I will do everything, don't worry" Buffy said.

"I want to help" Joyce protested.

"The best way you can help is by relaxing. Go" Faith said, pointing toward the living room and Joyce went into the living room, Faith following. Buffy and Spike went into the kitchen.

"You okay, baby?" he asked her.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You just seem a little distracted or something" he said, coming over and putting his hands around her waist. She leaned back into him and sighed.

"I guess I kinda am" she admitted. "I don't really know what it is. I mean, I'm excited about this baby, having another little sister. I just wish my mom didn't feel so sad. I know that she'll never admit it to us, but I know she does."

"She'll be all right, baby. She's a strong lady. And besides, she has three great daughters to help her out" Spike said, kissing her cheek. "You and your sisters have been great. You should just try to relax."

"You wanna help me with that?" Buffy asked, smirking. Spike turned her around to face him.

"Here? With your mom right in the living room?" he asked.

"Well…we could go upstairs and just be quiet" Buffy suggested and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You? Being quiet during sex? I don't think that's possible" he said, half-jokingly.

"You're right" Buffy gave up. "Plus, this is my mom's happy day. I promise I'll stop being such a freak about this."

"We can go back to my place later. I'll help you relax then" he promised, kissing her on the lips.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" she told him, kissing him again, then grabbing a bowl of chips and going into the living room to join her sisters and mother, Spike following close behind. As she reached the living room the doorbell rang and she backtracked to answer it. 

"Hey, Buffy" Willow smiled and walked in with Tara.

"Hey, Will, Tara" Buffy said and began to shut the door, but Cordelia, Xander and Oz all entered, Xander with a blonde woman.

"Hey, Buff, this is my new girlfriend, Anya. An, this is Buffy" Xander introduced them.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Everyone's in the living room" Buffy said and shut the door and they followed her into the living room.

"Oh, you all are just so nice, coming to an old lady's baby shower and all" Joyce smiled.

"Congratulations, Joyce" Xander told her.

"Thank you" Joyce smiled.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Anya Jenkins. An, that's Joyce, the lady of the hour. Those are Joyce's other daughters, Faith and Dawnie, and that's Spike, Buff's boyfriend" Xander introduced everyone. "And you've met everyone else."

"Nice to meet you all" Anya said.

"You too" Joyce told her.

"Didn't you invite any of your friends, mom?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Marie, Paula and Nancy should be here—" Joyce began, but the doorbell rang. "Now, Dawnie, will you get that, please?"

"Sure, mom" Dawn said and answered the door and three women were standing there.

"Hello" one of the women, the one with blonde hair said.

"Hi, everyone's in there" Dawn said, shutting the door.

"Oh, Paula, Nancy, Marie, nice to see you" Joyce said.

"You too sweetheart" one of the women said.

"How are you?" another one said.

"Fine, thanks" Joyce said. "Oh, everyone, these are my friends. This is Marie Carlson" she said as she pointed to the woman with short brown hair. "This is Nancy Leeson" she said and pointed to the woman with long brown hair. "And this is Paula Keller" she said and pointed to the woman with the blonde hair. "Girls, these are my daughters, Faith, Dawn and Buffy. This is Buffy's boyfriend, Spike. This is Willow, Tara, Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Anya."

"Nice to meet you all" Nancy said.

"You too" Faith said.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Joyce asked.

"What do you want to do first?" Buffy asked her mother. "There's games, food, and of course, presents."

"Well, I'd have to say presents" Joyce said.

"Good choice" Dawn said, sitting next to Joyce.

"Okay, Dawn, Faith and I will go first. Here you go" Buffy said, handing Joyce a box wrapped in pink glittery wrapping paper.

"Oh, how pretty" Joyce smiled and opened the box. Inside the box was a bassinette lined with lace. "Oh, look at this" Joyce breathed, looking at the bassinette.

"This goes with it" Dawn said, handing Joyce another package. There was a card attached to it and it read:

To our baby sister,

We welcome you to our family. We have so much love and we would love to share that with you. We love you very much and hope that your life is filled with nothing but happiness.

Love,

Buffy, Faith and Dawn – your big sisters!

Joyce's eyes filled with tears as she read the card. She felt a warm glow of happiness come over her.

"This is beautiful. Thank you girls" Joyce smiled and opened the package. Inside was a pink blanket made of chenille. The blanket had the name Aliyah Grace woven in fancy letters. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"You like?" Dawn asked.

"I love it, thank you girls" Joyce said and hugged her daughters.

"Okay, me next" Willow said and handed Joyce a box. Joyce opened it and inside was a pink pair of overalls with a white t-shirt that had a pink bow on it.

"Oh, this is so cute" Joyce said. "Thank you, Willow."

"You're welcome" Willow smiled.

The baby shower was over at about eight-o'clock and everyone cleared out except for Spike. He stayed behind to help clean up.

"That was the best time I've had in a long time. Thank you all" Joyce said and hugged her daughters and Spike. "I'm gonna go up to bed. I'm beat. Goodnight."

"Night, mom" Faith said.

"Good night, mommy" Dawn said.

"Night" Buffy and Spike said at the same time and Joyce went upstairs.

"So, you wanna come to my place for a while?" Spike asked Buffy, putting his hands on her hips. She slipped hers around his neck.

"Of course. You owe me a little relaxation" Buffy reminded him with a smirk. He smirked back, leaning down and kissing her lips with a hint of passion.

"Okay, eew" Faith said and Buffy broke the kiss. "Would you two just go get a room already."

"Don't mind if we do" Buffy said and giggled as Spike scooped her up in his arms to carry her outside. "I'll be back before midnight."

"You better be. I don't wanna have to cover for you at the last minute again" Faith told her playfully.

"Yeah, yeah" Buffy said and she and Spike left the house.

"Well, this has been quite a day" Faith told her little sister, hooking arms with Dawn and they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yep. I'm glad mom had a good time" Dawn yawned. 

"Me too" Faith said. "This baby is a blessing. Even if the guy that gave it to her is a big fat jerk" Dawn laid her head on Faith's shoulder. Faith laid her head on Dawn's and yawned as well. "Another sister, I wonder what it's gonna be like."

"Don't know" Dawn said. "But it's defiantly gonna be interesting."

"Yeah, god help mom" Faith joked and she and Dawn chuckled.


	21. Unforseen

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry, but enjoy anyway! R/R!**

Buffy and Faith walked into the school and found their friends. School had started that very day and they were now seniors.

"Hey, guys. Can you believe it? We're seniors!" Willow squealed.

"Coffee?" Buffy asked and Willow smiled, holding up her coffee cup. "Will, we've talked about this."

"Caffeine helps me focus" Willow said.

"And climb the walls?" Faith asked.

"I like school. This is so cool" Willow said.

"Yeah, definitely has its perks" Xander said and Spike came up behind Buffy and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey, baby" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi" Buffy said happily.

"How's your mom, guys?" Cordelia asked.

"She's great. Getting a little antsy, but she's good" Faith said.

"When's she gonna have the baby?" Tara asked.

"The doctors say any day now. She'll be 40 weeks pregnant in a week so we'll see" Buffy said and the bell rang. "Crap, we gotta go." Buffy said, taking Spike's hand and they proceeded to their first class.

"God I hate history" Spike said.

"Look on the bright side, baby; we got the class together" Buffy told him and he smiled at her.

"Guess that's a good thing" Spike said as they entered their classroom. They took seats next to each other and the teacher came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lockley, welcome to world history…"

The day ended, and Faith went home while Buffy went home with Spike. Giles and Jenny were on a cruise and wouldn't be back until the following week, so Buffy and Spike could be alone, which is how they preferred it.

"So, how'd you like your first day?" Buffy asked, sitting on Spike's bed. He shut the door and came over to the bed and crawled over to her.

"I don't really want to talk about school" he said, moving closer to her, pushing her onto the pillows and kissing her.

"Mmm" she moaned, pulling him closer. He moved from her mouth to her neck and she closed her eyes. "Don't stop."

"Don't worry," he told her. "I won't."

Buffy sighed with relaxation as she snuggled into Spike. He smiled at her and held her tighter.

"Mmm, that gets better every time we do it" she told him.

"Well, we do it enough" he said and she giggled.

"Not getting bored are you?" she asked.

"Never gonna happen" he said and her cell began to ring. She groaned and reached over him to his nightstand and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Buffy, mom's going into labor. Get down to the hospital" Faith said and Buffy sat up quickly.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yes" Faith said hurriedly.

"Okay, I'll be there soon, see ya" Buffy said and hung up the phone and quickly got out of bed.

"What is it, luv?" Spike asked as he too got out of bed. Buffy quickly dressed.

"Uh, my mom's in the hospital. She's having the baby. Can you take me down there?" Buffy asked him.

"Of course" Spike said, getting dressed also. 

Buffy and Spike arrived at the hospital and rushed to the labor and delivery floor.

"Joyce Summers?" Buffy asked and the receptionist typed the name into her computer.

"Room 522" the receptionist said and Buffy and Spike found the room and entered.

"Hi mom" Buffy said, going over to her mother's side and kissing her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Oh, all right" Joyce sighed. "Happy, very happy."

"Well, you should be. Your baby's gonna be born today" Buffy smiled.

"Well, the doctor said I'm only three centimeters dilated so it's gonna take a while" Joyce said.

"It's okay, we can wait" Buffy said as Spike sat down and Buffy crawled into his lap.

A couple hours passed and Joyce had still not gone into labor.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Dawn complained.

"Well, Faith, Buffy, will you take Dawn to the cafeteria to get something to eat? In fact, you should all get something" Joyce told them.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, go, it's okay" Joyce said.

"But what if you have the baby when we're gone?" Faith asked.

"Honey, I'm only five centimeters dilated, it's gonna be fine, go" Joyce assured her.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few" Buffy said and she, Spike, Faith and Dawn left the room.

"So, baby, what do you want? I'm paying" Spike asked.

"Aww, you don't have to do that" Buffy told him.

"No problem, I'm paying for everyone" Spike said.

"Thanks, Spike" Dawn said.

"Not a problem, nibblet" Spike told her.

After they ate, they all went back to the room and there were more doctors and nurses there than there were before.

"What's going on?" Faith asked.

"We need to get her down to the OR, now" one of the doctors said and they began to wheel Joyce out.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked, beginning to panic. "Mom?"

"It's gonna be okay, honey" Joyce said and they wheeled her out. Faith stopped one of the doctors to find out what had happened.

"Excuse me, what's happening?" she asked.

"Your mother's labor took an unexpected turn. We need to do an emergency C-section" the doctor said and left the room.

"Oh my god" all three girls and Spike said at the same time.


	22. Little Miracle

Buffy was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Faith had taken Dawn to the bathroom and Spike had stayed with Buffy. Buffy was getting more and more anxious by the minute. As she continued to pace, Spike watched her.

"Buffy? Buff...Buffy, would you stop that, please?" Spike asked, annoyed. "Bloody hell, sit down." Buffy stopped pacing, but she didn't sit, she didn't look at Spike either.

"I'm scared" she said quietly. Spike's hard expression softened and he stood up.

"I'm sorry, baby" he said.

"I'm so scared" Buffy said, teary-eyed and he pulled her into him so he could hold her.

"It's gonna be okay, luv" he told her and she let out a small sob. It had been only a few minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime to Buffy. Faith and Dawn came back a couple seconds later.

"What happened? Have you heard anything?" Faith asked.

"Are mom and the baby okay?" Dawn asked.

"We don't know. They haven't come out yet" Buffy said, wiping away the tears.

"Oh, honey" Faith said, hugging her twin sister. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"God, I hope so" Buffy said, trying to hold back more tears. Just then, the doctor came out and everyone quickly turned to face him.

"Is everything okay?" Faith asked.

"Your mother's doing fine" the doctor told them.

"And the baby?" Buffy asked.

"The baby had to be taken to the NICU. He's in distress and he needed to be given oxygen" the doctor said.

"Wait, he? No, my mom had a girl" Buffy told him, confused.

"No, she had a boy. Six pounds, seven ounces" the doctor said.

"A boy? Is he gonna be okay?" Faith asked. 

"We're not sure. He's gonna need a tube down his throat to help him breathe and eat. Only time will tell" the doctor said.

"Well, can we see our mother?" Buffy asked.

"Not quite yet. We stitched her up, but we're not quite finished yet. Once we take her back to her room, you'll be able to see her" the doctor said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Dawn asked.

"She'll be fine" the doctor said and went back into the room. Buffy and Faith sighed with relief and Faith and Dawn sat down. Buffy hugged Spike.

"A boy, can you believe it?" Buffy asked.

"No, we're gonna have to exchange all that stuff. He doesn't even have a name" Faith said.

"We can deal with that later. I just hope he's gonna be okay. I mean, the doctor said nothing about any distress signs" Buffy said.

"I wanna see mom" Dawn said.

"I know, Dawnie. We'll see her in a little bit" Faith said, putting her arm around her.

About a half an hour later, the doctor came out and told them that they could see Joyce.

"Hi, mom" Buffy said, going to her mother's side along with her sisters.

"Hi, girls, hi, Spike" Joyce said.

"Hey, Joyce" Spike said.

"How are you?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I'm doing okay" Joyce said. "I had a boy."

"I know, we heard. Is he cute?" Faith asked.

"Oh, he's very cute" Joyce said. "I'm worried about him."

"If he's as strong as you are, Joyce, he'll be okay" Spike said.

"I wish we could see him" Dawn said.

"Oh, you'll be able to soon, honey" Joyce assured her.

"He needs a name, you know" Buffy said. "Do you have any idea what you're going to call him? I mean, you can't exactly call him Aliyah Grace anymore."

"That's true" Joyce smiled. "I don't know. I didn't think of any boy names."

"Well, it's okay, we'll have time" Faith said.

"Yeah" Joyce said. "You girls, and Spike, you too. You all should go home, get some rest."

"No, we're not leaving you. We can sleep here" Buffy protested.

"Well, at least go home and change into some more comfortable clothing then" Joyce said.

"Okay, fine. We'll bring that baby name book too" Buffy said.

"You call us if anything happens, promise?" Faith asked.

"I promise, now go" Joyce said and they left.

Buffy told Spike to go home and get some sleep and he agreed and said that he would be back the next morning. Buffy, Faith and Dawn went home and changed into their pajamas and packed a change of clothes for the next morning. They also got their mother some things and got the baby name book so they could name their baby brother.

About an hour later, they arrived back at the hospital dressed more comfortably. They quietly entered their mother's room because she was asleep.

"Why did this happen?" Dawn asked quietly and snuggled next to Buffy on the couch that was in the room. Buffy put her arm around her.

"I don't know, sweetie" Buffy told her. "Try to get some rest, okay." Dawn closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"I want to see the baby" Faith said.

"Me too, but I don't know when we can" Buffy said and the nurse came into the room to check Joyce's vitals.

"Nurse, when can we see the baby?" Faith asked her.

"Well, suppose you can now if you wanted. He's under oxygen right now so you can't hold him yet, but you can see him if you wanted" the nurse said.

"Okay" Buffy said and she and Faith followed the nurse to the NICU. First they put on gowns and washed their hands, then they went into the room and over to an incubator that had the name _Baby Summers_.

"This is him" the nurse said.

"Oh my god. He's so beautiful" Buffy said, coming closer to the incubator. "Look at him."

"He's gorgeous" Faith said. "Hi, little guy. We promise that you'll have a name soon."

"We love you, little boy" Buffy said. "God, look at him."

"Be strong, little guy" Faith said. "Please, be strong."

"I'm sorry, but that's gonna have to be all for right now" the nurse said and Faith and Buffy blew kisses to their baby brother and left the room and went back to their mother's room. Joyce was now awake and sitting up.

"Girls, where've you been?" Joyce asked.

"We saw the baby. He's so cute" Buffy said.

"Isn't he" Joyce said. "He still needs a name though."

"What about Quinton, Quin?" Buffy suggested.

"Quin, that's a cute name. Where'd you come up with that?" Joyce asked.

"I remembered it in this book, let me see..." Buffy said, searching for the name. "Oh, here, it means, 'the fifth'. He's the fifth person in the house."

"Well, that's clever. Quinton, I like it" Joyce said. "What do you think, Faith?"

"I like it too" Faith said.

"But Quinton what?" Buffy asked.

"Quinn James" Faith said. 

"Nice, I like that a lot" Joyce said. "Quinton James Summers."

"Sounds good" Buffy said and Faith nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Quinton James it is. Quin for short" Joyce said and Dawn woke. "Hey, honey."

"Hi, is everything okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we have a name for the baby" Buffy said.

"You do?" Dawn asked a little disappointed. "What is it?"

"Quinton James, Quin" Faith said.

"Oh, that's cute" Dawn said. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, we have" Buffy said. "Sorry we didn't wake you, but..."

"When can I see him?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I'll ask the nurse. We could all go into the NICU" Joyce said and pushed the call button and the nurse came into the room.

"Yes, Ms. Summers?" the nurse asked.

"Is it all right if my daughters and I go into the NICU and see my son?" Joyce asked.

"Of course" the nurse said. "You'll have to wash up and put on gowns."

Buffy wheeled Joyce as they followed the nurse to the NICU and washed up and put on gowns. They entered the room and went over to Quin's incubator.

"Oh, look at him" Dawn smiled. "He's perfect."

"Yes he is" Joyce said, putting her hand in to stroke the baby's. "How's he doing?" she asked the nurse.

"He's doing great. The doctor said that he'd probably be able to go home in a couple days" the nurse said.

"That's great" Buffy said.

"Do you have a name for him?" the nurse asked. "We could put it here so everyone knows who he is."

"Yeah, his name is Quin. Quinton James Summers" Joyce said.

"Quin, that's a cute name" the nurse said and handed Joyce a sign. "Would you like to write it?"

"Sure" Joyce said and wrote _Quinton James_ on the sign and the nurse hung it above the incubator.

"There, now everyone knows who he is" the nurse said.

"Can I hold him?" Joyce asked.

"I don't see why not, he doesn't require an oxygen mask anymore" the nurse said and took the baby out and handed him to Joyce. He still had the feeding tube and IV in him and he was sleeping.

"Oh, hi baby boy. This is your mommy. Oh, you are so precious" Joyce smiled. "I can't wait to take you home and take care of you."

"Mom, can I...?" Buffy asked.

"Of course, sweetheart" Joyce said and handed Quin to Buffy.

"Me next" Faith said.

"Then me" Dawn announced.

"Hi, little man" Buffy said. "God, look at you. You are so handsome, yes you are. Wait until Spike sees him."

"Where is Spike?" Joyce asked.

"I told him to go home and get some sleep. He's been great" Buffy said.

"That's a good boyfriend you got there" Joyce said.

"I know. He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for" Buffy said.

"Okay, me now" Faith said and Buffy kissed the baby and handed him to Faith.

"Hey, little one. You know, it's gonna be hectic, living with four girls, but you'll manage, cuz we love you very much" Faith said. "He looks like you, mom." 

"Yeah, he does" Joyce smiled.

"Me now" Dawn said and Faith kissed the baby and handed him to Dawn.

"Okay, support his head" Joyce said. "There you go."

"Hi, Quin. You are so cute" Dawn said. "I'm your big sister, Dawn and this is Buffy and Faith, your other two big sisters; they're twins. We can't wait to take you home forever."

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to come back later. Visiting hours are over" the nurse said. "You can come back later."

"Okay, honey" Joyce said. "Give the baby here." Dawn kissed him and handed him to Joyce who kissed him and handed him to the nurse who put him back in the incubator. Faith wheeled Joyce back to her room and the girls helped her into bed.

"Mom, when can we take Quin home?" Dawn asked.

"In a couple days, honey" Joyce said. She was getting very tired and Buffy and Faith could see this.

"Uh, Dawnie, let's go take a walk okay" Buffy said. "Let's let mom get some rest."

"Oh, you girls don't have to go" Joyce said.

"It's okay, you rest" Faith said and she, Buffy and Dawn left the room. Joyce laid her head on the pillows and closed her eyes.

Buffy, Faith and Dawn went into the waiting room and sat on the sofa.

"He's so perfect" Buffy said and Dawn laid her head on Buffy lap and Faith laid her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"Yes he is" Faith said and shut her eyes. All three girls were tired also.

"I..." Dawn yawned. "I want to take him home."

"Me too, Dawnie" Buffy yawned.

"We will" Faith said. Five minutes later all three girls were asleep.


	23. Quin

"Buffy? Baby, wake up" Spike said and softly shook her. Buffy, Faith and Dawn had slept the whole night in the hospital waiting room.

"Hmm? What?" Buffy asked and opened her eyes to find Spike and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, how're you doing?" he asked and sat next to Faith. Dawn and Faith were both still asleep.

"Okay, my mom's okay, the baby's okay, everything's going fine. I just hope it stays that way" Buffy said.

"Good" Spike said. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's beautiful" Buffy said and Spike smiled and Faith woke.

"Hey" she said to Spike and looked around. "God, my neck."

"I know, these chairs suck" Buffy said and her stomach growled. "And my tummy's hungry."

"Come on, luv. We can go down to the cafeteria" Spike said and stuck out his hand and she took it; he pulled her up. "Faith, you wanna wake the nibblet and come with us?"

"I'll eat later, and I'll let Dawn sleep for a little longer" Faith said.

"Okay" Buffy said and she and Spike headed for the cafeteria. Faith got up and went into her mother's room and Joyce was awake.

"Faith, hi" Joyce said.

"Hey, mom" Faith said and sat at the foot of her bed. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Where's Buffy and Dawn?"

"Buffy's at the cafeteria with Spike and Dawn's still asleep" Faith told her.

"Oh, well that's good" Joyce said. "You know, you should go eat something."

"I will. I'm not really hungry right now" Faith said. "I'll eat when Dawn wakes up."

"Okay, if you're sure" Joyce said.

"I'm sure" Faith told her.

Buffy and Spike made their way to the cafeteria, ordered their food and sat at a table. Buffy picked at the eggs and hash browns she had on her plate.

"Baby? You okay?" Spike asked as he took a drink from his cup.

"Mmm-hmm" Buffy said, still playing with the food.

"Buffy" Spike said and she looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking" Buffy said and took a bite of her food.

"About?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. It just seems so weird. I mean, I never thought a year ago that I'd be sitting here with you at a hospital waiting to see if my new baby brother's gonna be okay" Buffy said and Spike chuckled. "I mean, when you moved to Sunnydale, I thought, _oh, he's hot_ , but I never thought that we'd be together." Spike smirked at that remark. "What?"

"You thought I was hot?" he asked, still smirking.

"Duh" she said and smiled at him. "It's just weird to know how blindsided we all got, about everything."

"Well, of course it's gonna seem that way. You can't predict the future, luv. If you could you'd be a millionaire by now" Spike said. "Are you sorry about anything?"

"No, of course not. I love my new baby brother, and I love you, more than you will ever know" Buffy said and he leaned over the table and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, baby" he said.

Buffy and Spike finished their breakfast and headed back to labor and delivery to see if Joyce was awake. Dawn had woken up by then and she and Faith were in with Joyce.

"Hi, mom" Buffy said and kissed Joyce on the cheek.

"Hi, honey, hi, Spike" Joyce said.

"Hey" Spike said. 

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked Joyce.

"I'm okay" Joyce said.

"How's Quin?" Buffy asked.

"The doctor hasn't said anything since yesterday. When the doctor comes into the room, I'll ask him. Yesterday they said he was doing great" Joyce said.

"Well, as long as he stays that way" Buffy said and the doctor came into the room.

"Oh, Dr. Wallis, how's Quin doing?" Joyce asked.

"Quin's just fine" Dr. Wallis said. "He's not quite ready to go home yet, but he's doing great."

"Good" Joyce said. "Can you predict when I'll be able to take him home?"

"I'd say in about four days, depending on if his recovery rate keeps at this speed" Dr. Wallis said. "You can go home tomorrow."

"Wait, I don't want to leave my baby" Joyce said.

"I know, but we need the room for other patients. You can come any time to visit him, day or night, but you're going to have to go home, I'm sorry" Dr. Wallis said.

"It's okay, mom" Buffy told her mother. "We'll be here every day keeping an eye on him, don't worry."

"I know, I just hate to leave him" Joyce said and Faith pushed the hair out of her face.

"He's strong like you, mom. He's gonna be okay" she told her.

"Well, you're in good shape, Joyce. You'll be released tomorrow morning, around nine-thirty" Dr. Wallis said and left the room.

"You wanna go see Quin, mom?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Joyce said and slowly got up with the help of Faith and they all went to the NICU.

"Hello, Ms. Summers" the nurse said. "Who's all going in?"

"Everyone" Joyce said. 

"Okay, everyone has to put on gowns and wash up" the nurse said and they did so and went into the room. "Okay, here we go. Quin. Mama and your big sisters are here to see you." The nurse handed the infant to Joyce and she smiled at him.

"Hi, little guy" Joyce said and kissed his head. "Mommy has to go home tomorrow, but I'll be here every day to see you. I promise you'll come home soon."

"He's so cute" Spike said.

"Isn't he?" Buffy said. "There's school tomorrow. We could skip it if—"

"No, you all are going to school. You can come and visit Quin when school lets out" Joyce said.

"Can I hold him?" Faith asked.

"Then me" Buffy said.

"Me after Buffy" Dawn said and Joyce handed the baby to Faith.

"Hey, Quin. God look at you, you look just like mommy, yes you do" Faith talked to the baby. "You're gonna come home soon and we're gonna take care of you. We're gonna teach you to play basketball and baseball and football. You have a lot of people who love you, little brother." Faith kissed the baby and handed him to Buffy.

"Hi, Quin" Buffy said. "I know it must seem scary, but it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. And then you can come home and be with your family forever. And you're gonna fit right in." After kissing the baby, she handed him to Dawn and cuddled on Spike who put his arms around her.

"Hi, Quiny" Dawn said in baby talk. "Look at you. You are so cute. You know, I was a little upset when mommy first told me she was having a baby, but who couldn't love you. You are the cutest little boy I have ever seen." Dawn kissed the baby and handed him back to Joyce.

"Spike, do you want to hold him?" Joyce asked.

"Uh…" Spike said a little uncertain.

"It's okay, baby" Buffy said.

"Sure" Spike said and Joyce handed him the baby. "Hey, kid. You know, you may not have a brother, but if you ever want to talk about guy stuff, you can  
come to me. I know it's gonna be a little awkward talking to your sisters about man stuff, so just come to me and I'll do my best to explain or talk you through what we men go through. After all, I am a man." Spike kissed Quin on the forehead and handed him back to Joyce. Buffy smiled at him and cuddled on him again and he wrapped his arms back around her, kissing her head.

"Girls, Spike, would you mind if I had a couple minutes with Quin?" Joyce asked.

"No, not at all, we'll go home and change and take showers and stuff. You be alone with your baby" Buffy said.

"We'll be back later" Faith said and they left the room. Joyce carried little Quin over to a rocking chair and sat down and began to rock him.

"Hi, Quin" she said. "Let's make a deal, okay? If you promise to be okay, I'll promise to give you the best life I can. I just want to take you home, little boy. You're my only son, and I love you more than you will ever know. More than I can tell you, but I promise to let you know as best I can. Just be okay, please" Joyce began to cry as she continued to rock the baby.

Faith and Dawn went home while Spike and Buffy went to his place. Buffy had clothes there so she decided to shower there. After taking a shower, she came into Spike's room to dress and he was on his computer.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, drying herself off and dressing in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Just checking my e-mail" Spike said and turned to face her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tense" Buffy said, rubbing her neck.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that" Spike said, coming over to her. "Come sit over here, luv." He patted the bed and she sat in front of him and he began to rub her shoulders.

"That feels so good" she told him, closing her eyes.

"Bloody hell, you are tense" Spike said and continued to massage her shoulders.

"Mmm" Buffy said and leaned back into him. "I'm so sleepy."

"Well, go to sleep, baby" Spike said.

"I don't know; I'm thinking I should go back to the hospital" Buffy said.

"Luv, just get some sleep. You need a good rest, just lay here and sleep for a while, okay" Spike told her and she crawled up to the pillows and got under his comforter. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you" she said through a yawn and he smiled at her.

"I love you too, baby" he said and went to leave the room.

"Wait" she said and he turned back around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you stay and hold me?" she asked.

"Sure" he said and crawled into bed with her and she snuggled against him. "Go to sleep now."

"Kay" she said and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well. Pretty soon, both of the blondes were fast asleep.


End file.
